Through Love And By Love
by gilcrust
Summary: "Through love and by love, castles will crumble. A lion heart, tried and true; chooses a side the other must lose." Rosanna McVay transferred from Ilvermorny school of witchcraft and wizardry to Hogwarts at the beginning of her third year. Meeting the one and only Draco Malfoy. (This work contains sensitive topics, including conception of a child.)
1. Prophecies and Prologues

Rosanna McVay transferred from Ilvermorny school of witchcraft and wizardry to Hogwarts at the beginning of her third year. Entirely against her wishes and as a result of her parents, Archer and Dixie transferring to a higher position in the ministry of Magic.

"This will be a good change baby, you'll see." Her mother had promised.

At Ilvermorny, the students are placed into houses based on the four carvings of the great hall and which reacts to the student in question. The houses represent one part of an entire wizard. Rosanna herself being a proud Pukwudgie, the heart.

Leaving her life, namely her friends and grandmother who she'd always shared a special bond with, to move part way across the world; was the hardest thing Rosanna had ever done. Then again change is never easy.

At Hogwarts she's placed into Gryffindor the moment the sorting hat touches her strawberry blonde locks.

As promised Rosanna makes new friends among her house mates. Most famously with Ron, Hermione, and Harry; all in her year.

When Rosanna is asked to partner with Draco Malfoy on a class assignment, things go down hill quickly from there.

"You talk funny." He tells her flippantly as she begins reading out instructions from the book.

"You're the one with the accent." Rosanna rolls her eyes at him.

"I suppose it doesn't matter, just hoping you aren't as stupid as you sound." Draco snarks in response.

"Feeling's mutual." Rosanna assures him. She hadn't been expecting him to like her.

"Shut off and get to work." The platinum haired boy snaps. Dropping two bay leaves into the cauldron.

Rosanna nods, looking down at the paper in front of her. Pursing her lips so she doesn't laugh. Shut off? What a stupid way of saying shut up.

* * *

The two of them receive top marks and elect to work together once again, twice, three times, four.

"Do like butter beer?" Malfoy asks as they're packing up their books for next period.

"Is that some kid of tea? I think I'm teaed out." It's still odd to Rosanna how much everyone here likes tea.

"Hardly, it's a fizzy drink." The boy slings his bag over his shoulder.

"Like soda?" The girl cocks her head to the side.

"Soda," he nods, testing out the word.

"Hmm," Rosanna hums, turning on her heels to leave the classroom, "interesting."

"Hogsmeade has the best, straight from the tap." Draco skitters to keep up with her.

"Maybe I'll fourth wheel Hermione, Ron, and Harry sometime, see what all the fuss is about." The strawberry blonde shrugs.

"Perhaps you'd rather two wheel with me instead." Malfoy offers, his brows raised indignantly high as he awaits her response.

"Maybe that can be arranged." Rosanna stops trying to navigate her way through the sea of students, to look at him.

"I'll meet you outside your common room tomorrow after lessons." Draco tells her, before abruptly dashing off in the other direction.

* * *

And so they court over butterbeer and long talks.

"Why do you call it snogging instead of kissing?" Rosanna wonders, taking another sip of butterbeer. Resting her half empty glass on the wooden table between them. Her blonde locks tied over her shoulder in a loose braid.

"Dunno really, just what it's called." Draco shrugs, he didn't make it up.

"Tell me another one." Rosanna insists, leaning forward in her purple sweater.

"How about arse over tit? Have you heard that one yet?" Maybe he'd chosen the more crude term for the shock value. Rosanna was light and color and...fun. Draco wants to be fun too.

"You're making that up!" The girl swats at him over the table.

"No, cross my heart." Draco laughs, a rare occurrence.

"What's it mean?" She demands, crossing both arms over her chest.

"Fall over. Wipe out, if you prefer." The fair haired boy tells her.

"Hmm, we say eating shit." Rosanna tells him.

"Eat shit?" Draco gawks, "that's vile."

"For example," Rosanna elaborates. "Draco eats shit every time we play quidditch."

"Now that's a bloody lie." Draco smirks against his best efforts not to. "You're good fun, why waste your time with Potter and his gang of misfits anyway?"

"You ever think maybe I like them? Don't be a dick about it. They're my friends, you're my friend. There's more than enough Ro to go around."

* * *

They flirt during potions class and in the common rooms, into the night. Over summer break. Draco is the talk of the school when he asks Rosanna to the Yule Ball by simply presenting her with an oversized box with her dress inside. The note enclosed simply reading, 'don't let me eat shit in front of our entire class.'

Ro finds him seated at the slytherin table. Their eyes meet and she smiled with a nod.

The invitation was more of a formality really, they'd been official for months now against both their parents wishes.

When Rosanna's mother asks if she has any preferences about her dress, Rosanna informs her that Draco has already given her one.

Dixie responds, in traditional Mom fashion, that Ro should be careful of moving too fast.

Finally the ball arrives. Rosanna and her roommate Hermione busy themselves getting ready for the festivities.

"Look at you." Hermione smiles, catching a glimpse of Rosanna in her mirror.

"That bad?" Rosanna huffs, moving around slightly to check the back of her gown. It's not what she'd envisioned herself wearing. An emerald green ball gown with black lace overlay on the bodice. Rosanna's long blonde hair styled into a half updo, loose curls hanging down her back, left partially exposed by the dress.

"You look lovely. He's going to like it." Hermione says, sensing Rosanna's nerves. "I don't know much about Draco, I don't want to rather." The brunette laughs, "but anyone with eyes can see, that he's smitten. He'd hardly mind if you showed up wearing a paper sack."

"He would mind, Mr. Malfoy has appearances to keep up." Rosanna says, mostly joking.

"You don't have to keep up with him Ro, you know that don't you? You're too good for him as it is." Hermione insists.

"Alright enough about me, let's talk about you for a second. Viktor is a lucky guy, if I do say so myself." Rosanna holds a hand out to her friend, who does a little twirl in her frilly purple dress.

"Try to have a good time tonight. If you're happy, all of your real friends are happy as well."

"Thanks for everything." Rosanna nods, leaning down to step into her heels.

"Don't mention it." Hermione turns and leaves the room.

"I expect details." Rosanna calls after her.

When Rosanna makes it out of her dorm and into the corridor leading to the grand staircase, she runs smack into Draco Malfoy.

"Shit," she curses, placing a hand over her racing heart.

Draco chuckles. "Where are you rushing off to?"

"Running late, didn't want my date to think he was being stood up." Rosanna smiles at the boy in front of her.

"Stood up? Do I look like the type to be 'stood up?'" Draco squares his shoulders.

"Well I haven't properly looked at you yet, so that remains to be seen." The girl turns her nose up at him.

"Quit being a nutter. Let me have a look at you." Draco grins blindingly at her.

Rosanna takes the opportunity to look him over as well. "You clean up nice Draco."

"Hope you're not opposed to gawking." He responds just as impressed. "I wouldn't be able to stop if I wanted to."

"You don't think it's too much? I feel like it screams, 'I'm dating Draco Malfoy.'" Rosanna runs her palms over the front of her dress.

"You are my girlfriend darling, it's hardly a secret. I for one, love this dress." I love you, Draco amends silently. Running a finger over the lace at Rosanna's shoulder.

The blonde smiles, leaning in for a kiss. Draco's hands move to cup her face, thumb stroking over her cheek. Rosanna's hands resting against the lapels of his jacket. Avoiding his hair, where she preferred to bury them. It looked too good to ruin, slicked back toward the nape of his neck.

"We've likely already missed the first dance. Shame really, I was hoping to see Potter fumble around during the dance of champions. Granger's out there too isn't she? With Viktor Krum? Not to mention Weasley in his granny's dress robes." Malfoy snickers.

"I know you've got beef and a Potter hating image to uphold; but would it really kill you to be a little nicer?" She rolls her brown eyes at him.

"That's not really a fair ask is it? Seeing as I can't seem to say no to you." He tries to sound annoyed.

"It'd make me really happy if the people I care about could be in a room together without insulting each other." Rosanna walks her fingers over his shoulder, wagging her brows.

"Ro," Draco swats her hand away with an indulgent grin. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me?" She offers playfully.

"In your dreams." He scoffs.

* * *

Lucius doesn't particularly like Rosanna; her mother being muggle born makes her a half blood at best. But he puts up with her to appease Narcissa by keeping their son happy. Rosanna's parents tolerate Draco, he's not what they'd been imagining for their darling daughter either.

The closer Draco and Rosanna got, the less time she spent with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They still hang out, just not when Draco is around. Rosanna understood, it hurt her feelings, but she understood.

"I don't get on with Potter, Weaselbee, or Granger; but they're your friends. I never meant to cause trouble for you." Malfoy tells her truthfully as they sit on the tree overlooking the courtyard.

"You didn't. Crabbe and Goyle haven't been around much either." Rosanna notes, watching her boyfriend take a bite out of his granny smith apple.

"Wanna know what I think?" Draco asks, still chewing the bit of apple in his mouth.

"What?" She wonders.

"You and me," Draco flicks the outside of her knee. "Everyone else can sod off."

"Sod off the lot of you." Rosanna cups her hand around her mouth to amplify the sound. Giving her best attempt at Draco's accent.

"Charming," Malfoy smirks as the first years, who are just passing by, scatter like roaches at her outburst.

"I was just kidding!" Rosanna shouts after them.

* * *

The formation of Dumbledore's Army and the addition of Dolores Umbridge to Hogwarts; create a unique divide between Draco and Rosanna. Draco taking his place on the inquisitorial squad and Rosanna training with Harry and their friends in the room of requirement. Though Draco gave Ro a heads up if Umbridge was hot on her trail; Dumbledore's Army had still been caught. Punished by writing lines with Dolores' special quills.

"I'm sorry Ro...I tried to warn you. There wasn't enough time. Umbridge would have caught me leaving and she would've-"

Rosanna stops him. "It's not your fault."

"Let's see your hand." Draco insists.

"It's fine." She shakes her head at him. "Doesn't hurt anymore."

Draco pushes blonde waves behind Rosanna's ears, leaning in to kiss her forehead. "I'm doing everything I can to keep you safe. You're not making it easy. Could you try lying low for a while? Just a week or two?"

Rosanna smiles, "yeah right."

He taps her knee with his fingers. "You're still coming for Christmas? There's something I need to show you."

* * *

Winter break comes and just like years passed Rosanna spends Christmas Eve at Malfoy Manner. Draco creeps into the guest room where Rosanna is lounging in her pajamas after a lavish dessert.

"Come on." Draco whispers, "it's in the cellar." He takes Rosanna's smooth hand, leading her down a number of staircases to the lowest level. It's pitch black save for the light coming from the tip of Draco's wand.

"I thought the upstairs was cold." Rosanna complains in a whisper.

"It'll only take a moment." Draco promises, rubbing her arms to warm her up. He wasn't cold but then again he rarely was.

"Are you ready to tell me what the hell it is?" She huffs.

"What do you know about prophecies?" The boy asks.

"Not a lot, but I'm sure you're gonna educate me." Rosanna leans in with renewed interest.

"The condensed version is, they are glimpses into things that haven't occurred yet. They're derived from seers and are considered a form of divination. Some of them are rubbish, the ministry doesn't bother with those. The ones the Ministry decides aren't complete poppycock are held in the hall of prophecies." Draco pauses, making sure he hasn't overloaded her with information.

"Following." Rosanna nods, listening intently.

"Only a person about which a prophecy is made can remove it from the hall. Same as the prophecy will only speak for those it pertains to. My father keeps it locked down here." The fair haired boy explains farther.

"Your Dad has a prophecy?" The girl asks, tightening the ponytail atop her head.

"No, I do. He brought me down to the ministry last week." Draco moves toward the locked box on the center shelf of the stained oak book case against the back wall. Producing a crystal ball with white glowing dust inside.

"They call across land and sea." A voice from inside the ball fills the room the second it touches his hand.

"Oh that's so creepy." Rosanna cringes as Draco places it into her own.

"Hush Ro, listen." He shushes her. Watching in wonder as it speaks to Rosanna.

"Born from the dark, through she, redeemed. Born from the dirt, through he, blossoms. An iron heart is awaited, molded; but never formed. Through love and by love, castles will crumble. A lion heart, tried and true; chooses a side the other must lose." The disembodied voice finishes.

"What does it mean?" Rosanna all but tosses the crystal back into the box.

"I was hoping you'd help me riddle that out." Malfoy purses his lips.

"It was talking about two people. So you and who else?" The girl wraps her arms around herself tightly.

"You...I haven't told my father what it says yet. I wanted you to hear it first." Draco tells her softly.

"You sure this is about us?" Rosanna doesn't understand the words, not really. But she can feel in her bones that no good will come from this.

"It spoke for you same as it did for me. We need to sort out what it means before it's too late." Draco says. "We'll go back to your room and get started."


	2. Vanishing Cabinet

Christmas Day Rosanna and Draco give the performance of a lifetime. A terrible fight with screaming and real tears. Because they both know they can't be together anymore. After discussing the prophecy into the early hours of the morning, they both mutually decide that there is no other choice than to stay away from each other indefinitely.

"I can't believe I wasted years of my life on a filthy half blood! She was nothing more to me than a piece of arse, that's over now. And I'll prove it, when I take his mark." Draco tells his father. It's the most vile lie he's ever told, but he has no choice.

Rosanna and Draco don't speak after that. Not for the rest of the year, not over the summer. Not even after Lucius is put in Azkaban, awaiting trial for crimes against the ministry. Brushing passed each other at the train station without a glance.

Rosanna finds an empty train-car. Closing the sliding door behind her, making herself comfortable for a nap when someone barges in.

"What're you doing sulking in here? We've been trying to reach you all holiday." Ron demands as Harry and Hermione follow him in.

"I'm not sulking," Rosanna mumbles under her breath. "I'm tired."

"And where have you been all summer?" Hermione asks, "we've been worried sick about you."

"I went to visit my Grandma, you know, 'across the pond' or whatever you guys say." Rosanna explains.

"So you haven't been in contact with Malfoy?" Harry has never been quiet about disliking Rosanna's ex.

"No I haven't, and I'm not talking about him. So if that's the reason you're here, feel free to leave." Rosanna crosses both arms over her chest.

"We're here because we're your friends Ro, we miss you." Hermione tells her truthfully.

Rosanna relaxes marginally. "Why'd you ask about Draco anyway? Did something happen?"

"Haven't we just agreed not to speak about the bloke? Make up your mind." Ron says, having a laugh.

"Well if it's important-" Rosanna bites her lip, leaning forward.

"We saw him in Borgin and Burkes over holiday." Hermione tells her, petting Crookshanks in her lap.

"Ok? Half their furniture is from Borgin and Burkes. I mean to me, it's hideous and depressing but that's hardly a cause for alarm." Rosanna shrugs it off.

"There were death eaters there." Harry goes on. "It looked like some kind of ceremony."

"What kind of ceremony?" Rosanna's brows pull together.

"Quit being a toss pot Harry." Ron scolds. "There's no way Malfoy's a death eater. What would you know who want like someone like him anyway?"

"Unless it's got something to do with you." Harry eyes Rosanna pointedly. Her friends are the only people she's told about the prophecy. It hadn't made sense to them either.

"Come on." Rosanna rolls her brown eyes, slumping back into her seat.

"I'm sorry to ask, but do you still think you can trust him?" Hermione wonders, treading lightly as to not upset her friend.

"Yeah, actually I know I can." Ro nods.

"Then take my cloak, go talk to him. See what he has to say for himself. If you trust him, we trust you." Harry says, offering Rosanna his cloak of invisibility.

"Wish me luck." Rosanna raises her brows as she stands.

"Good luck." Hermione replies, with a soft smile.

"And no snogging that git." Ron adds, wagging a finger at her.

"No promises?" Harry cocks his head to the side, Rosanna disappearing under the material.

"Shut up." She hisses, sliding open the door and tiptoeing into the hallway. Finding Draco with Pansy and Blaise seated at one of the tables in the next car over.

Rosanna leans down and flicks the outside of Draco's knee. Immediately his head snaps toward her. Obviously he can't see her; but it's almost like he can _feel_ her proximity.

"I'll be back." Draco tells his friends, headed for the toilets. Once they're both inside the small room he flicks the lock shut. Reaching blindly in front of him, finding the cloak and pulling it over Rosanna's head.

"Rosanna we-" he huffs, "we can't do this anymore." This is the first he's seen her in months. She looks the same, big brown eyes and thick black lashes; her cheeks peppered lightly with freckles and plush pink lips that tempt him to come closer. Her strawberry blonde waves are longer, held in two braids.

"I know..." Rosanna twists her hands in front of her.

"What's the matter love." Draco's indifference falters.

"Harry thinks you're a death eater." Ro lets out a nervous chuckle.

"I have it. I have the mark." He can't lie, not to her; not even now.

"What?" The girl feels like the walls are closing in on her. "Draco I don't understand, this wasn't part of the plan."

"The plan was to convince everyone that we don't love each other anymore. That's what we decided, that's what I did. What more do you bloody want from me?" Draco snaps, he's not angry at her. He's angry at everything but, everything that was keeping him away from her.

"You took the oath, you have the mark, what does that mean for you?" Rosanna begins pacing in the small washroom.

"There's a vanishing cabinet in the room of requirement, it has a twin at Borgin and Burkes. They've ordered me to mend it. The death eaters are coming to Hogwarts as soon as it's fixed. I have to let them in. Then I have to kill Dumbledore." He tells her, matter of factly, because there is no alternative.

"Hey," Rosanna puts a hand on his shoulder. "Look at me. You're not gonna kill someone, that's crazy." She shakes her head, cupping his face in her hands. "We can go to Dumbledore, tell him what's going on. Maybe he can help you."

"I can't trust Dumbledore." He can't tell the man he's planning to kill him.

"Then who?" Rosanna demands.

"Snape." Draco decides, biting at the inside of his cheek.

"Out of everyone you trust Snape?" Rosanna scoffs in disbelief.

"He's a snake but he's not a narc." Draco defends his decision. "I don't pretend to think I can outsmart you know who. Dumbledore has to die. The cabinet has to be fixed. And as for us...you have to stay away from me."

"I'm trying." She needed to see him, so she could breathe again.

"I know this hard, it kills me, that I can't be with you. But this is bigger than us, it's bigger than what we want." Draco reminds her.

Rosanna nods, "yeah, I get that. I just...I had to see if you were ok."

He softens visibly at her words, "are you going to tell Potter?"

"I'm going to try tell him the truth. I didn't see a mark, but you told me to keep my distance. I'm going to tell him that you know who is getting closer to making a move, that we're not safe." Ro decides.

Draco traces her features with his eyes. "The cabinet will only take a few months to fully fix, that's being generous. If I stall any longer they'll know."

"You're gonna talk to Snape right away?" She presses, this is too important to put off.

"The second I can." Draco agrees with a nod.

"Take care of yourself." Rosanna whispers, straighten his tie. Which isn't crooked in the least, but this is all she's allowed.

Draco catches her hands with his own, bringing her knuckles to his lips. "I'll send for you when I have more information."

* * *

Christmas comes and goes without incident. Draco gets the message to Rosanna, on the return train to Hogwarts, to meet him in the room of requirement.

"It's nearly perfect." Draco tells her without preamble, the second she's within earshot. "I overheard Bellatrix and my mother talking. They are under explicit instructions to bring you to Malfoy Manor. It doesn't matter what we say, it doesn't matter what we do. They think...they think it's a child that brings the reign of the dark lord. Our child." The tears brimming in Draco's eyes slip onto his cheeks. "They're going to force us- I don't- I can't do it."

Rosanna stumbles backwards slightly as the wind is knocked out of her. She wracks her brain for any rational thought.

"We can try to run, if we leave now, no ones watching us." Draco offers, he'll leave his mother, his home, and all his possessions if it means keeping her safe.

"They'll find us, you know that." Rosanna says somberly.

"What do you want me to do?" Draco asks, moving to envelop her in his arms. Squeezing like she is his only light in the darkness, because she is.

"I've been talking to Hermione about the prophecy for a while. The wording is tricky but I think 'through love and by love' is not subjective to if we're spending time together; only if we love each other. So what if we weren't in love?" Rosanna understands that there is no getting out of this, but if they could make their suffering mean something...if they could stop Voldemort from rising to power; it would be worth it.

"Don't you think I've tried that already? To just stop loving you. It's not a bloody light switch I can turn on and off!" Draco tears himself away from her, she doesn't understand. Rosanna is the one person who always understood.

"That's not what I'm saying." Rosanna shakes her head, thumbing away Draco's angry, desperate tears.

"What then?" He draws in a steadying breath.

"What if we never worked on that project together third year, if you'd never asked me out. If we didn't go to the Yule Ball, if we didn't spend our free time together, if none of that ever happened; we wouldn't love each other. We'd hardly know each other." Rosanna reasons.

"Lots can go wrong with a time turner. Muddling in the past is sticky business." Draco supposes it could work, or they end up worse than they started.

"I was thinking, we don't have to change the past. We just have to forget it." Rosanna tucks her hands into her robes.

"It's not a bad idea," he'll give her that, "but I can think of a few reasons as to why it won't work."

"Ok, lay it on me." Rosanna insists, rocking back on her heels.

"For starters memory charms aren't fool proof, they can be undone through the use of torture. That's besides the point, too many of my memories are wrapped up in us being together, information that you know who would know is missing." Draco says, tapping his fingers against his lips.

"Say we just get rid of mine." Ro bounces the idea off him.

"I don't know. I suppose it might work. But he's has been watching us since my father had me retrieve the prophecy. If all the sudden you're different-"

"What about the imperius curse?" She rubs at her temples furiously. "No one knows me better than you. This way I could get rid of those memories. I won't love you but I'd be acting like I do."

"You're mental. I would have complete control over you, your every thought, every move wouldn't be your own, only what I decide it should be. It's vile." Malfoy's skin crawls with the implications.

"But it'll work. If you have a better solution I'm all ears. Draco, I love you. I don't wanna do this; but like you said, this is bigger than what we want." Rosanna implores him to see reason. Closing any space between them, she drapes her arms around his neck; toying with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"You're a real piece of work." Draco shoots her a weak smirk. "Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Only the love of my life." Rosanna sighs, nuzzling his nose with her own. "It's alright though, he's a little bit of a tosser really."

"A bit of a tosser?" He laughs.

Rosanna chuckles in response, leaning forward to kiss Draco for the first time in months. Losing her fingers in his hair. "I want you."

"You have me." The boy breathes against her lips. Because there is no denying, he's always been hers.

She moves away slightly, to pull her sweater over her head; then he understands. Reaching for her for tie with trembling fingers.

"You're sure?" Draco asks. "We don't have to do this."

"I wanna love you as much as I can, for as long as I can." Rosanna whispers, holding his gaze.

He begins undoing the knot in her tie and slipping it over her head. "I've always been fond of this." Draco tells her tossing the silken material to the ground with her jumper. How he adores his Gryffindor in her school robes. He's often dreamed of taking them off, just like this.

"Feeling's mutual," she runs her finger over his own tie. Even fisting it in her hand to drag him in for another kiss before removing it.

By the time they're down to their undergarments, both panting heavily, the gravity of it all sets in.

"I'm nervous." Ro confesses, her lips swollen from their kisses.

"It's only me darling. I haven't a clue what I'm doing either." Draco reminds her, smoothing a hand over her hair.

Rosanna nods as he reaches behind her back to unclasp her bra. The room of requirement is well lit, there's no hiding herself from Draco's gaze. She doesn't have to, she realizes quickly, dropping her hands to her sides as he eases the straps down her arms and onto the floor.

"You're beautiful." Draco tells her truthfully, "Can I touch you?" He gives her a chance to change her mind.

"Please." This is what she wants.

Malfoy cups her cheek, turning her face and nipping at her jawline, open mouthed kisses down her neck, collar bones and shoulders. Caressing her cheek all the while with his thumb, keeping her nerves at bay. Occasionally she turns to kiss his palm, burying her hands in his snowy locks that she loves so much.

His lips find the top of her breasts. Her skin is soft and pale, but not nearly as pale as her lover's. She has a lovely pink to her complexion that Draco adores. He likes the contrast in coloring. He likes his hands on her.

Finding a cot near the corner, he pauses to lie her down. His hips resting against hers, only the thin layer of their knickers between them. Draco can feel how warm she is, as she bucks her hips with a whimper.

Returning to her breasts, Rosanna let's out a wrecked sob as his mouth engulfs her left nipple. Laving it with his tongue as the other peak is rolled between his thumb and forefinger.

Her head tossed back, "baby- I- oh fuck." She groans in her sweet accent and Draco is sure it's the best thing he's ever heard.

His cock throbs almost painfully.

"Touch me, please touch me." Rosanna tugs his hair to get his attention. "I need-"

"Hush love, I've got you." Draco says reverently as he moves lower; down the plains of her abdomen. Finally mouthing at her, through damp panties, before gently pulling them down her legs.

She fights the urge to snap them shut as Draco's eyes rake over her most intimate area. His hands coming up to her knees, stroking the skin there. Softly, soothingly, because he loves her more than he can put into words.

"I need you to walk me through this, if you don't like something all you have to do is say so." Draco says, nipping at the skin of her inner thighs.

"Wait, I wanna see you first." Rosanna protests.

It's only fair really. He reaches down to the waist band of his boxers, freeing his erection. It bobs thick and heavy between them, looking almost painful. Rosanna sits up, reaching for him with new found confidence, her hand wrapped around his member stroking firmly.

"Ro-sanna," he chokes out, his forehead clunking against hers. "I can't... I won't last if you don't let up."

"Sorry," she breathes, pressing her lips to his as she releases him. Wishing more than anything that they could have more time. Why had they waited so damn long anyway?

Draco guides her to lie down once again, before licking a firm stripe up her slit.

She arches wildly, both of his hands moving to steady her hips.

"Easy," he mumbles against her heat.

Rosanna sobs into the night air. Trying to relax but she can't, the feeling of his mouth on her is so overwhelming, tears prickle at the corner of her eyes.

Draco's mouth kissing at her clit, sucking at it softly as she screams, bucking wildly against his face. Knuckles white from her grasp on his hair.

Feeling emboldened Draco slips a finger into her drenched opening. Giving her something to clenched around and she feels like heaven. He stretches her slowly, adding a second finger, he doesn't want to hurt her.

"Please, please, please." Rosanna cries, soundly absolutely wreaked.

"Come on darling," Draco encourages, "let go for me."

She does, the most intense release she's ever experienced washing over her. And then a tearing sensation follows, she's too full, stretched beyond her limits. Inner walls still convulsing with her orgasm as Draco's thumb circles her clit to draw out her high.  
Forcing her eyes open, she realizes the part she'd been dreading is already finished. Draco had buried himself to the hilt inside her while she was distracted. It burns like hell as her pleasure wanes.

"I'm here," he murmurs, seeing the discomfort on her flushed face. "I'm sorry. I never want to hurt you."

"I'm ok, just give me a minute." Rosanna sighs; kissing his lips, his nose, his jaw, sucking at his neck. Feeling him twitch inside her.

Draco manages to hold himself steady as every cell in his body screams to move.

"You can-" Rosanna rolls her hips against his, after what feels like an eternity.

"You're sure?" Draco could never be anything but patient and gentle with her.

"Yeah baby, take what you need." She assures him.

Draco does, his thrusts are fast and sloppy. He's been on the edge of orgasm since he'd taken her clothes off.

He'd been waiting, for this, for her, for so long; it only takes about ten thrusts before he releases himself inside her. Speaking in tongues as he does, Rosanna clutching at his back, holding him fast to her as he falls apart. Nipping at his parted lips as he comes down.

They stay like this, together, as he softens before removing himself. Rosanna hissing at the soreness he leaves in his wake. Moving for his wand, he cleans them up, finishing up with a charm to prevent conception. Holding Rosanna close all the while.

This should be the beginning, Draco thinks bitterly, not the end.


	3. The Imperius Curse

Draco makes the proper modifications to the obliviate charm. It won't completely alter Rosanna's memories, it will only suppress the ones where he is present. When everything is sorted, he'll be able to give them back.

Seems simple enough, and once it's done, it's done. The imperius curse however is more difficult. When Draco casts it, he has to mean it. If he half asses the spell or lets his feelings get in the way, not only will it not work; but the effects it will have on Rosanna's mind...he wants to avoid at all costs.

The duration of the curse is also up in the air, could be weeks, could be months, could be years. All the while he'll be commanding this shell of the girl he loves.

'I control you.' Draco repeats the mantra in his head, every night before bed, willing himself to mean them.

When the time finally comes, he's standing in front of Rosanna as she's sound asleep, with his wand drawn. 'She doesn't remember', Draco tells himself. 'This isn't your Rosanna, it only looks like her. You can do this, you have to.' "Imperio." Draco says, with conviction.

Nothing happens, because he hasn't given a direction. 'Wake up', he wills her. And so she does.

It takes him a few tries to get into a routine, he doesn't have to think each specific step. She still has a brain after all. He only has to think of the desired out come. For example, 'get dressed and follow me', is one simple order instead of several smaller ones.

* * *

After a couple weeks of having her at Malfoy manner Draco begins experimenting with more complex demands such as, 'tell me what you think.' Or, 'act like you care for me.'

'Rosanna, make love with me.' Being a very new and very dangerous ask. For a time he can almost forget that it's all a lie. Draco sees her in the room of requirement, how she was, how she loved him. If he ignores the small discrepancies, he can almost convince himself that what's happening isn't wrong long enough to cum.

It takes about three months before Narcissa runs her wand over Rosanna; and finally it glows. She's expecting.

"Well done Draco." Lucius says, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Draco shrugs him off, they hadn't spoken more than a few words to each other since his return from Azkaban.

"You should let the dark lord know, tonight." Narcissa tells her son gingerly, "he'll be pleased."

"Shouldn't we wait a while? Be sure she's going to keep it?" Draco is still in denial, everything's happened too fast.

"Don't be ridiculous. He's a Malfoy," Lucius insists, "he's strong. My grandson is strong."

"What about Rosanna's parents?" Draco asks. "Surely Archer and Dixie deserve to know they're expecting a grandchild."

"Draco...you must understand, we could hardly have them looking for her." Narcissa cuts in.

"What've you done to them?" The boy spits angrily.

"Relax Draco, 'twas a simple memory spell. They're on holiday." Lucius says coolly.

"Where?" Draco's jaw ticks.

"Just off the coast of France, it's a lovely villa. All experience paid." His mother brushes a spec of lint from his shoulder.

"If you ever do anything to hurt her or her family-"

"Draco darling..." Narcissa stops him. "We're on the same side. We are protecting Rosanna, we are protecting her parents."

"Could've fooled me." Draco disagrees.

"Mind yourself." Lucius snaps.

"Did it ever occur to you, that perhaps forcing us to have a child was not in fact in our best interest? That it might, instead, be detrimental to Rosanna, who hasn't had a proper chance to finish her education? Or the fact that she is brilliant and deserves every opportunity in this world? Do you ever consider the fact you took all that away from her?" Draco is gutted, he's afraid, he is alone.

"No ones taken a thing from her. We've given her a wealth of opportunity. Is the situation ideal? Of course not. But son, you must know, when this is over; after serving the dark lord, she can have the best tutors. If she wants to continue her studies, she will do just that. Any avenue that Rosanna wishes to venture will be readily available to her. As for you, you will want for nothing Draco. Just as you always have. You can marry, live a long and happy life here in the manor." Lucius doesn't understand, it should be an honor to both of them to restore the Malfoy name to grace.

"What about the baby?" Draco runs a hand through his hair.

"He will have the world as his finger tips, darling." Narcissa coos. "A strong Malfoy boy, a son. You will raise him right, just like you were raised. "

"So you're no longer concerned with her lack of pure blood?" The boy scoffs.

"Rosanna is the only one for you. I see that now. Draco, you are my son. I care for you a great deal, I want the best for you; always. All will be right once this baby is born. Open your eyes, see it." Lucius says in closing.

Draco can't see it, but he does see Rosanna's belly grow over the next five months. 'Be happy,' is his only requirement of her.

She has a proper bump now. After she's gone to sleep, Draco keeps his hand on her stomach. Finally feeling his son stir beneath his fingers.

He attempts to choke down the lump in his throat, but he can't. Tears slipping onto his pillow as his shoulders heave was sobs. He can't do this alone.

Rosanna gasps, springing up into a sitting position. The pleasant, floating, out of body feeling she's become accustomed to is gone. Leaving behind a terrible migraine in it's wake. "Fuck." She complains, clutching her head between her hands.

"Lie down love." Draco tells her without much thought.

"No, my head-" Rosanna argues, "something's wrong."

He can tell, she's not listening to him anymore.

An imperius curse can be broken, but only through extreme force of will. Few people have ever done so.

"Please, do something." Rosanna reaches for him with trembling hands. She can't recall more than a passing glance shared between them at Hogwarts, but she can remember the passed months with him here. How kind he was, patient, gentle; the way one might treat a very dear friend, or a lover.

"Let me look at you." Draco insists, holding his hands on either side of her face. "You're bleeding Ro."

Blood trickles from her left nostril. Upon truly seeing him, something within her scream. There's something right there, just beneath the surface that she can't seem to grasp, but she wants to. The harder she reaches for it, the harder her head throbs in protest.

Draco knows what he has to do, the bleeding is getting worse. Her mind has been tampered with for too long, these kind of spells aren't meant to last forever. He has to give her memories back.

When he does, the blood from her nose slows significantly. Dashing to the bathroom he retrieves a hand towel, holding it beneath her nose. Massaging her temples gingerly as she keeps the towel in place.

"Rosanna," Draco says, after a long moment.

"Are you ok?" She asks.

"Me? I should be asking you." He chuckles, he doesn't know if the spell worked. He doesn't know if she remembers, or if things were lost in translation.

"I heard you crying," she explains. "I knew I had to get up. I couldn't at first, it was a really, really weird feeling. I just kept telling myself, 'you have to wake up Ro, you have to wake up.' I didn't stop until I did."

"An imperius curse is nearly impossible to break." Draco remarks, brushing wayward hairs from Rosanna's face. "I should have known, nearly impossible is no object for you."

"Of course not." Rosanna shrugs teasingly.

Draco knows she's never thought herself anything special, clearly she is; she always has been.

"You should try to rest." He encourages.

"Yeah," She agrees, moving to lie down in the bed they've shared for months. However, this being the first time it's truly them.

They face each other on top of the dark satin sheets, their hands clasped between them. Content to simply stare into the others eyes for the rest of eternity.

"Did you miss me?" Rosanna whispers, after a long while.

"Every second." Draco confesses in the same hushed tone.

* * *

The next few weeks are spent finding their new normal. Another adjustment, from the kids at Hogwarts, to the imperiused puppet and master, to now pregnant Rosanna and heart eyes Draco.

Narcissa and Lucius can see that something is different about her, in comparison to the girl who'd arrived there all those months ago. Writing it off to hormones and never pressing the issue.

The news that Voldemort has finally requested Rosanna to attend the death eaters meeting doesn't come as a surprise to any of them. It had only ever been a question of when.

Narcissa offers to get Ro up to snuff. Draco is wary of leaving them alone together, but Rosanna assures him that she's fine. So eventually he leaves to ready himself for the evening.

"You're a beautiful girl." Narcissa remarks, running her brush through Rosanna's long strawberry blonde hair.

She sits in front of Narcissa's lavish vanity, staring blankly into the mirror as the older woman stands behind her. Rosanna doesn't look like herself, painted in dark make up and zipped into a perfectly tapered midnight blue silken dress.

"A perfect match for my Draco." She goes on. "Your son will be very handsome. Any thoughts on a name?"

"Not yet." Rosanna forces a smile.

"Draco is named after a constellation; just something to think about." Narcissa knows full well that right now, she's the closest thing the girl has to a mother.

"I don't really know anything about having a baby." Rosanna thought she'd have more time to learn, when she was older, when she was ready.

"It's perfectly normal to be nervous. After all, being a mother is the most important undertaking a woman has. All Draco's life I have spoiled him, but there are things money can not buy. Namely love; your love, you make him happy in a way I never could." Narcissa moves her hair lightly into place.

Rosanna twists her hands in her lap, "Draco keeps telling me I'll be a good mother, but how does he know? I'm going to disappoint him if I don't know what to do the second that sucker is slapped into my arms."

"You'll have help," Narcissa assures her, "a nanny if you'd like."

"No, I don't want a nanny." Rosanna shakes her head.

"Draco-" Narcissa greets when she spots him.

Rosanna turns to him, blonde hair styled into an elegant updo. Makeup done to perfection, a deep red lip that makes her full lips look truly sinful.

"Give us a moment mother." Draco stammers at the sight of her.

Narcissa gives a tight lipped grin as she leaves the room.

Ro runs her hands over her dress as she stands.

Draco approaches her, his face a mask of indifference. And for a second Rosanna actually wonders if he's mad. "I would not change one cell in your body, nor hair on your head. You are easily the best thing that's ever happened to me. You could never disappoint me, I need you to know that. If you're having trouble with something, never hesitate to come to me."

"You gotta stop ease-dropping." Rosanna chastises, draping her arms around him, stroking lovingly at the soft hair on the nape of his neck.

"About tonight," he changes the subject. "We're meant to be guests of honor. You know who sits head of the table, we will sit immediately to his right. Traditionally I would be seated aside of him, because I'm the male."

"Damn it." Rosanna shakes her head. "He's sexist too?"

Draco chortles, "As I was saying, you'll be next to him. Be calm, steady; I'll be right there with you. Across the table is a seat reserved for Snape, if he shows up. He won't try to talk to you, none of them will. If they do, keep it short and simple. You're honored to be there. I know you're a decent liar, you can pull this off."

"So what happens at these meetings?" Ro asks nervously.

"Not much, we cover any news about Potter. While we're on the subject, it's imperative you remember, the dark lord knows you and Harry were friends. When he accessed Potter's mind and memories, you were there. Don't lie about it if he asks." Draco smooths a hand along her back.

"Ok." The girl nods.

"He'll give assignments, if there are any and tie up loose ends. It's all straight forward really." He puts her mind at ease.

* * *

The moment they enter the room, everything Draco had promised is out the window; because there's a woman, suspended midair near the archway. They recognize her as one of the professors from Hogwarts. Muggle studies wasn't a class either of them had taken, they didn't really know Ms. Charity Burbage, but they'd seen each other plenty in passing.

"Breathe," Draco whispers, "just keep breathing." His hand is at the small of her back, guiding her toward their seats.

Voldemort's mouth twists into a demented grin when he spots them. "Well, if it isn't the young Mr. Malfoy and his beloved Rosanna. What a pleasure it is, to finally meet you." He purrs. "Come join me." Voldemort motions to the seats aside of him.

"Thank you for having me," Rosanna smiles as Draco pulls out the chair for her, waiting until she sits before pushing her in.

"Of course dear one." He eyes her belly hungrily. "As I'm sure you all know, a congratulations is in order for our friends. They are to have a son, bringing them one step closer to fulfilling their destiny."

All eyes at the table are fixed on them. Rosanna isn't sure if they're meant to speak or not. So she simply nods, crossing her legs beneath the table. Draco's left hand stretches over, searching for hers. She twines their fingers together, resting their hands in her lap.

Severus arrives a few moments after the meeting has officially started. Joining them at the table, giving Draco and Rosanna a once over as he takes his seat.

He sees them third year, in detention for fraternizing after hours. He sees them fourth year, dancing the night away at the ball. He sees them fifth year, tested and divided by circumstance. He sees them sixth year, leaving together the night he'd killed Albus.

He sees their then faces, he sees their now faces; still just children, but stripped of their innocence.

* * *

When Rosanna is excused from their meeting she rushes up the stairs to their bedroom.

Draco stays with his parents to see the others out. "She's not been feeling well, terrible morning sickness." He explains, "I better go check on her." Draco closes the door behind last of the death eaters before venturing up the staircase.

He finds her, dry heaving over the sink, mascara stained teardrops falling against the porcelain. Draco knows what a panic attack looks like, from personal experience.  
"Alright sweetheart, you're alright." He wets a rag with cool water from the tap, lying it on the over heated skin at the back of her neck.

"I can't breathe," Rosanna sobs, fingers twisting against the edge of the sink basin. She needs to be sick, she needs to breath, she needs to lie down, she needs to scream.

"Try, try for me." Draco murmurs, his lips at her temple. "Take a deep breath in."

She does try, but suddenly her dress is too tight, suffocating her. "Get it off, get it off me." Rosanna chokes out, clawing at the zipper behind her, but her fingers won't cooperate.

Draco moves her trembling hands aside, using his own to ease the zipper down her back. The material pooling at her feet, but it doesn't help.

All she can think about is the woman from the parlor, dropping lifeless onto the dinner table and served as a meal to Nagini.

"I'm so sorry Ro. You have to believe me, I had no idea that was going to happen. You were never supposed to see that. It was to be a normal meeting, just as I said. I didn't know." Draco apologizes fiercely, pressing desperate kisses to her shaking shoulders.

Her breaths come in short gasps, resting her head against the cool surface of the mirror. "It's not your fault." Rosanna shakes her head. The child in her womb stirs wildly, seemingly sensing her distress. She places a hand over her belly protectively.

Draco wraps both arms around her, grounding her. One hand resting over her heart, to dull the ache that's taken root there. The other on top of hers, calming their son. "You are strong, you are safe, and you are so loved."

Rosanna isn't sure if he's talking to her or their baby, but either way, it's enough to bring her back to herself. She catches her breath, standing up straight and turning to face Draco.

His features still laced with worry. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm sorry. That's never happened before." Rosanna can't meet his eyes.

"There's nothing to apologize for." He tips her chin up to catch her gaze. "They aren't as awful once you're used to them. I'd like to tell you that they suck less too, but that'd be a lie; they always suck."

Rosanna smiles softly at him, "since when does Draco Malfoy say something sucks?"

"I've been hanging around this girl for sometime. She's an awful influence, you see, she's got quite a dodgy vocabulary." Draco teases her fondly. "I've tried to keep away, only problem is, I'm terribly in love with her and it never seems to work."

"I love you so much." Ro laughs, peppering his face with kisses. Effectively covering him in cherry red lip stick. "You look ridiculous," she tells him as they break apart.

"Yeah?" He turns her back toward the mirror.

Her hair is a bird's nest and her cheeks a mess of black streaks. "Before you take the mickey out of me, let's get that rubbish off your face."

"Screw you." She grins, taking the cloth from her neck, rewetting it with soap; properly removing what's left of her make up.

"What about me?" Draco protests, "you've done this." He motions to his crimson stained face.

"Don't you like my work?" Rosanna feigns hurt, softly swiping the marks off his face.

"I love your work darling, however I'm afraid red's not my color." He smiles, he hasn't done much of that in while and it feels foreign to the muscles in his face.

* * *

When the golden trio is brought in by catchers to Malfoy Manor, Rosanna is about six and half months pregnant. Her belly comes as a shock to her former friends and house mates.

They look a little worse for wear, especially Harry, who is nearly unrecognizable under the swelling of his features.

Draco and Rosanna know full well what will happen if they get caught lying about being able to identify the boy as Harry Potter, but they cover for him anyway.

The sound of Hermione's tortured cries is something that will haunt Rosanna's nightmares for years to come. But she knows the best, and only course of action is to return to her room and come up with a plan.

Dobby isn't thrilled by the prospect of returning to Malfoy Manor, his old masters were very cruel, and Dobby is a free elf. But when the Malfoy boy's girlfriend calls for his help in saving Harry Potter and his friends, he is more than happy to oblige.

"Thank you Dobby." Rosanna leans down to kiss his cheek. "Tell Harry, Ro sent you. Tell him I'm sorry for everything."

"I'll tell them Ms. Rosanna." Dobby agrees, this is their first time meeting. But any friend of Harry's is a friend of his.

The elf disapparates into the cellar. Taking first Lina Lovegood and Mr. Olivander, who Rosanna and Draco had never even known were being held there.

The pair return to their places downstairs, just in time for a massive duel to break out.

Rosanna exchanging spells with her former roommate Hermione, who waits for her to make the first move. A healing charm sent from Rosanna's wand is all the assurance Hermione needs. Even after all this time, Rosanna is still their friend. Her alliance is still to them, Rosanna is still good.

They give a match before Hermione finally disarms her. In the chaos, only she and Rosanna know that's all she's done.

"Ahh!" Rosanna howls, falling to the ground clutching her belly.

"What is it darling? Is it the baby?" Narcissa is beside her in an instant, abandoning her post.

"Something's wrong." Rosanna lies.

"We'll call the midwife straight away." Lucius assures her, appearing only a second later.

Everyone but Draco and Bellatrix have stopped firing curses at the golden trio.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Draco demands, as he and Harry wrestle over his wand. Over powering Potter for just a second, he leans down to whisper. "Knock me off, take the wand and go."

Harry listens, they disapparatewith Dobby, but not before Bellatrix throws her knife into the mix.

* * *

The midwife arrives shortly after, checking Rosanna over. Deciding that the stress might have caused a bout of false labor pains, and orders her a weeks bed rest with increased fluids.

Draco waits on her hand and foot, playing his part well. He quite enjoys doting on her and the growing baby in her belly.

As soon as Ro is cleared for regular activity, she and Draco spend the night in the kitchen. Making tacos the muggle way, the way Rosanna's grandmother had taught her when she was just a little girl.

Draco has never, ever, had a taco.

Rosanna seated atop the cool granite island, swinging her feet contently. The platinum haired boy in the high rise chair to her left.

"Why is this so bloody good?" Draco says in disbelief, diving another chip into the guacamole.

"I told you. Still can't believe you've never had a taco til now either. The baby likes tacos." Rosanna notes, feeling the infant practically doing flips in her belly.

"Course he does, he's my son." Draco grins at her, moving to his feet to have a feel.

"Everyone keeps saying boy. How do you know?" She cocks her blonde head to the side, making room for him to stand between her legs.

"The last ten generations of Malfoy have only a single male heir. Truthfully, I'd be just as happy with a girl. I do worry though, that they'll have an accent." Of course he wasn't actually concerned. Draco could listen to her speak, uninterrupted, for days on end.

"I don't have an accent." Rosanna bats at him.

"This estate will be ours someday. I'd like to fill it with all the Yankee Doodle children you'll allow me." Draco confesses, stealing a bite from his abandoned taco.

"You want more kids?" It wasn't something that had ever come up.

"Not straight away. But after a while," he nods. "I want everything with you. A proper wedding, a home filled with our children, their laughter. Pets, if they please you. Holidays in America, show our kids where their mum is from, why she talks funny. I imagine sending our children off to Hogwarts and being proud of whichever house they're sorted into. We can grow old together, we can be happy together."

"I'd like that." The girl decides.

"Can I tell you something else?" Draco asks, drumming his free hand against her knee.

"Mhm." Rosanna hums, around a mouth full of taco shell.

"I was never truly happy until I met you." He confesses.

"Stop," Rosanna rolls her brown eyes, "we both know you're getting laid tonight, you don't have to lie to me."

"I know you hate me going on about it." Draco grins, looking down at his hands. "But being with you, eating tacos that we made, on a stove, which I hadn't the slightest idea how to work... You make me feel like I can do anything. You never make me feel daft for having to learn. No one's ever done that for me. Only you."

It still startles him, the depth of his love for her, the way it never seemed to bottom out. How he would look at her with absolutely certainty that he couldn't love her anymore than he did at that moment and then somehow he always did.

"That's because I love you," Rosanna says, before bursting into tears, "dumbass." She adds for good measure.


	4. Legilimency and Occlumency

Draco loves to watch his son, moving a little more each day. "is it uncomfortable?" He asks, tracing what he can only assume to be the babe's foot, across Rosanna's skin.

"He likes to stretch. Sometimes it hurts." Ro tells him softly.

"If I could do it for you, I would." Draco's brows furrow.

"You'd be radiant, I'm sure." Ro laughs. "I wouldn't give this up though."

Draco smiles at her, pressing kisses to her bump. "When I learned we were expecting, I was worried. I know, first hand, how lonely it can be growing up a Malfoy. Forced to conform to my parent's ideals. I never had many friends, just people who hung around for my name.

I think his reputation may proceed him, at school. Others might shy away, or worse, he'll attract the wrong sort. That's why I've asked for more children; more than I want to hold them in my arms, more than I want to see you in their tiny faces, more than I want to love them with all that I am. I don't want our boy to be alone."

Rosanna feels the tears welling in her eyes. "People might treat him differently, we can't protect him from that. All we can do is teach him to be kind and true to himself, that he is always loved."

"I've been thinking- it's about time he had a proper name. If there's one you have in mind, we should use it. But if not... I quite like Leo. It means-"

"Lion." She finishes for him.

"Brave and true. Any child of yours will be just that." Draco explains fondly.

"Leo," Rosanna tests it out. The name feels right, their baby feels like a, "Leo." She says again, with finality. "So you do want to stick to constellations?"

"We don't have to." Draco coaxes her into her side, rubbing gingerly at the tense muscles of her back.

"That feels so good." Rosanna relaxes into the pillows.

"I've got magic fingers love, don't tell me you've forgotten." Draco murmurs, against the smooth skin behind her ear.

"I haven't," Rosanna smirks. "But-"

"But?" The boy arches a brow.

"I'd still enjoy a refresher course. If you're up for it." She mumbles into her pillow.

"Are you coming on to me?" Draco asks, giddily. After all, it has been a while. Twenty three days to be exact, but who's counting?

Rosanna turns to face him, "maybe." Brown eyes searching his, for something he hopes she finds. Leaning forward she brushes her lips over his, softly, sweetly, just like it was the first time.

"God bless America." Draco sighs against her mouth, his right hand moving down to her hip, pulling her closer. Until her belly is pressed to the front of him.

When Rosanna tosses a leg over his waist and moves to straddle him, Draco smirks against her pink lips. She's sporting a large yellow t-shirt over her panties, fuzzy magenta socks, stopping mid shin.

A stark contract to Draco in his, emerald, perfectly matched pajama set. His erection tenting in the silken bottoms.

He catches the hem of her shirt, guiding it over her head with practiced fingers. Leaving the girl in her knickers and socks.

"You're over dressed Mr. Malfoy." Rosanna makes quick work of the buttons on his top.

Draco leans up slightly, to toss the material onto the floor with Ro's. "Better darling?"

"Getting there." The girl nods, her blonde locks held away from her face in a messy bun, near the top of her head.

"I've missed this." He remarks, watching her hands move for the waistband of his bottoms. Draco is a simple man, starved for physical affection and intimacy from the woman he adores.

"Let me make it up to you." The little minx sinks down lower, tugging his trousers and briefs down the length of his legs. His erection bobs between them.

Rosanna kisses the head once, before taking him into her mouth, wrapping her hand around the base, stroking in time with her suction.

He leans up on his elbows to watch her. Draco is an only child from a wealthy family. He's never begged for a thing in his life...until her. Please was now a regular part of his vocabulary.

"You're gonna kill me." Is all he can muster, letting himself flop back into the pillows, tugging frantically at his own hair. He can practically hear her smart remark, the one she'd be making, if her mouth weren't full of him.

She strokes his hip bones lovingly, enjoying his inability to think properly. Hollowing her cheeks, moving her lips up and down his shaft faster.

"Please don't stop." Draco moves hands to her hair. Never to push, always just to hold onto some part of her; thrusting up to meet her mouth. "Love...I-"

Rosanna hums at the term of endearment. She's wet just hearing how much Draco enjoys this.

He never lasts long, under the careful ministrations of her tongue. Part of him suspects Ro likes that, she always wipes her mouth with a triumphant little grin.

Tonight is no exception, her tongue swirls at the tip of him and he's a goner. "Cumming," he grunts, tapping her cheek lightly, in warning.

Not that she had any intention of pulling away, but the first time he'd cum without a heads up, she ended up choking on his load, to the point where some was even trickling out of her nose.

She swallows all he gives her, pulling away with a pop, "forgive me?" She cocks her head to the side, a smirk on her swollen lips.

"Get up here." Draco chuckles, the second he regains function of his brain. "Look at you," he pulls her into his arms. "You're glowing." He tells her, brushing wayward hair behind ears.

"Yeah, right." Rosanna rolls her eyes.

"Do you get off on arguing with me?" He reaches between them, cupping her sex, damp with arousal. "Is it satisfying when you've gotten a rise out of me?"

"You're an ass sometimes," she shrugs breathlessly as practiced digits circle her clit.

"Bane of your existence, love of your life...two sides of the same coin, really." He taunts, his nose running the length of hers.

"Shut up." She pouts, pulling him in for a kiss.

A slender finger slips inside her, determined to get her over the edge. Adding a second, Draco curls them up toward her g-spot, stroking it, in a come hither motion.

"Draco," Rosanna murmurs against his lips, losing her fingers in his hair. "More please." She opens her legs wider for him.

Kissing a trail down her neck, to her collar bones, sucking little love marks into the skin there. Moving lower still, her breasts heaving as she inhales.

Draco sucks her right nipple into his mouth, his erection standing at attention once more.

"Fuck," she whines as the pace of his fingers increases.

Giving the same attention to her left peak, Draco is rewarded handsomely, with wanton moans. She finds reaches her high moments later, his name on her lips.

He gives her time to come down, before thrusting into her. They make love leisurely, savoring each other, never knowing if this time will be their last.

She's never felt so connected to anything or anyone, as she does with him in this moment. Searching for his lips, Rosanna find herself lost deep in a memory; his memory.

She's had an affinity for legilimency since she was a child. Her grandmother, though possessing no real magical talent, practiced fortune telling through the use of palm reading. It was thought by some that the 'crazy old lady' could even read their mind.

Rosanna had inherited this particular ability tenfold. She could look into another person's mind without even meaning too. It was more likely that she would slip into their past through physical touch.

A blessing and a curse, her parents argued about constantly. Archer wanted her taught to suppress it, while Dixie believed it was her God given talent, and she should be taught to use it accordingly.

Finally, an eight year old Rosanna, comes to them in tears. 'I don't want it. I don't want to see."

And so she was schooled by Edwin Quincy, a friend of her mother's, who specialized in legilimency and occlumency alike. Teaching her to repress her talents entirely, Edwin himself saw it as a disservice to the girl, but he was paid handsomely and therefore complied with their requests.

It takes the better part of two years, but once her training is over, it's more than worth it.

'Isn't that nice Rosie,' her father coos, pulling her in for a hug which, she no longer shies away from.

She can't hear or see anything that she isn't meant to. Finally, she is at peace.

Until now; a young Draco dances across her mind. Much too young for her to have known him.

By the time she realizes what's happened, or has a chance to stop, she's pushed from his mind. Back to the present, both of them seeing each other, as if for the first time.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Rosanna apologizes immediately.

"How did you do that?" Draco stammers, making no move to withdraw from her.

"I shouldn't be able to. I haven't in years. I'm sorry." She repeats.

"I'm not angry, you surprised me is all." Draco stops her.

"You practice occlumency? You're pretty good. I don't remember ever being thrown out on my ass so fast." Rosanna relaxes marginally.

"One of the few perks of being nephew to Bellatrix Lestrange." Draco explains, reaching out to cup her cheek. Feeling physically ill when Rosanna flinches away.

"Don't," he chokes out, against the lump in his throat. "Please don't. I don't care what you see, none of that matters. I love you, it doesn't matter." Draco insists reverently. "Here, let me show you."

"No Draco-" She pulls her hands away.

"Trust me." His ice blue eyes plead with hers.

Rosanna tentatively touches his face, allowing the images to flood her mind once more.

_Draco is five, sitting with Lucius and Narcissa. He wants to play with children his age, the only ones he's allowed are Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, they'll have to do._

_Draco receives his Hogwarts letter and Lucius once again drills into him the importance of Slytherin house and how all other houses are less than._

_Draco is presented with a wand by Narcissa, 'the best wand.' But seeing as it never had a chance to choose him, it takes a while to give it's __allegiance._

_Under his father's request, a young Draco attempts to befriend Harry Potter, who is quick to reject his outstretched hand. 'I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks.'_

_Second year their rivalry continues when they become seekers for opposing houses. Calling Hermione a 'filthy little mud-blood,' when she accuses Malfoy of buying his way onto the team._

_Then third year, the cheeky girl with the accent. Grading his nerves during their project, worming her way into his dreams, even worse, into his heart._

_His fear of rejection, fear of disappointing his parents, fear of caring for her more than he should. Jealously over her friendship with Harry and Ron, being angry for hours if one of them lean in too close or if their eyes linger too long._

_The dress crafted with just her in mind, fourth year. Imagining how it would look on her, how the material would feel against her skin. How nervous he was to ask her to the ball to begin with. Hearing Dean Thomas and Fred Weasley debating if Rosanna was actually interested in a prat like Malfoy._

_Draco was relieved when she accepted his invitation. Seeing herself through his eyes was odd and strangely intimate. When he kissed her during a slow dance, he felt like he could fly in the absence of a broom or wand._

_The summer before fifth year, finally whispering his love for her aloud on her living room couch. 'I love you Draco Malfoy,' being the best thing he's ever heard._

_Taking a spot on the inquisitorial squad that fall, to protect Dumbledore's Army, even if it was run by Potter. Ro teaching him to produce a patronus, as it's not a skill they teach in class. Thoughts of her bringing the silver lion to life, bounding off the walls of his dorm room. He's not entirely surprised that his patronus is the same as hers._

_That Christmas being the worst of his life, the way her tears threatened his resolve. How many times he nearly crumbled and wrote her during their separation. The way the days seemed to drag on, leaving a Rosanna size hole in his heart._

_Pretending he was fine, happy even, that she never meant a thing to him. Lying to his family, biting his tongue when his father made crude remarks about her. Oftentimes laughing through the pain in his chest._

_When Lucius is taken to Azkaban, part of Draco is relieved. The other, larger, part is devastated. Despite it all, Draco loves his father. Wanting to reach out to Ro before committing himself to Voldemort, ultimately deciding it was too dangerous._

_Being ashamed when she confronts him on the train. Wishing he could scrub the mark off his skin. Hating how nervous and sad Rosanna's eyes are as she leaves, almost calling her back._

_Mending the vanishing cabinet, feeling hopeless all the while. Going home for Christmas alone, for the first time in years, and overhearing his mother and aunt._

_'It's a baby sissy.' Bellatrix purrs to Narcissa. 'The girl is going to have a baby, within the year. Draco-'_

_'Is a child.' Narcissa says in disbelief, 'Rosanna is a child.'_

_Telling Rosanna of their fate, knowing there's nothing he can do. Making love to her on the rugged mattress in the room of requirement. The way she felt pressed against him, the way it felt to be a part of her._

_He conjures those memories while she's under his curse. How bittersweet it was to hear her voice, and to know she wasn't truly there._

_The anger consuming him, when his mother confirms the pregnancy. Being unable to control his sobs, when he feels the child stir in her belly. Rosanna finally waking up, hoping beyond all hope, she's not disgusted by him, after what's transpired between them._

_Instead, she asks if he's ok, if he missed her. She would never understand just how much. Taking nothing for granted and living each day with her to the fullest._

_Knowing that during their duel with the trio, she was going to cause a distraction, still being gutted when he hears her scream. How he truly enjoyed waiting on her hand_ _and foot for seven entire days._

_Loving her more with each passing second. Reading up on his baby books when he can't fall asleep with her. Dreaming about their son, unbeknownst to Rosanna, hoping for a brown eyed, gryffindor, with her smile._

_Watch himself disappear into her mouth, into her core, wondering how he'll ever have enough of her. Wishing he had a ring perfect enough for her finger, when she grasps his forearm. Loving the way she says his name, while he fucks her into the mattress, how she cries a soft 'baby,' into his mouth when she cums for him._

_Pouring himself into her, making him feel like she is well and truly his. His to please, his to hold, his to love; for the rest of his days._

Rosanna breaks their connection finally, feeling like she has an entirely new understanding for Draco. "Thank you...for showing me."

He nods. "Anymore skeletons hiding in your closet?"

"Not that I can think of," Rosanna tells him truthfully. "You can do me now." She nods toward his wand on the nightstand.

"I trust you," he shakes his head. "But someday...I'd like to."

"Ok," she kisses him enthusiastically.

"Again?" Draco chuckles, he can't believe his luck.

"Again." She smiles widely.

* * *

When they are finished, the pair lie boneless on the mattress. Draco's left arm stretched out, supporting Rosanna's head; she can't help but notice his mark.

Feeling her body tense, Draco leans up to see what's caught her eye. 'Oh,' he realizes quickly, 'that.'

Kissing the side of her face, he withdraws his arm, allowing her head to rest against the pillow instead.

"Where do you think you're going?" She protests.

"I'm the one who has to live with it, not you." Draco explains, clearing his throat. He never considered that the mark might bother her. Because it was a part of him, and she loved every part of him.

"No, I wasn't-" Rosanna breaks off, seeing the exasperated look on Draco's face. "Ok, well I was, but it's not what you think." She explains.

"What then?" He sighs, turning his eyes to the ceiling.

"It's fading, maybe? It looks lighter." The girl explains.

"Trick of the light." He doesn't need to see it, to know it can't fade.

"Will you just look?" Rosanna reaches over him, to flick on the lamp at the bedside table. Her ever growing breasts dangerously close to his face as she does.

"There are other things I'd prefer looking at. What'd you say we forget about this mark business," he nuzzles the soft skin of her collar bone with his nose. "And you let me get you off again?"

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, given the fact that I look, and feel, like an over stuffed sausage," Rosanna sighs, as his fingers spread deliciously over the skin of her hips. "But, you're not getting off the hook that easily."

"Fine," he rolls his pale eyes at her. "And you'll learn to stop speaking about yourself that way or-"

"Or what?" Ro taunts, knowing full well that Draco would never do anything to her. "Your father will hear about this?" She laughs, lightly, at her own joke.

"Piss off," he snorts, moving his forearm under the light. Blinking at it in disbelief; because she's right, it's not half as dark as it was a week ago, or even a day ago.

Rosanna traces it with her finger, "am I right? Or am I right?"

"Dunno." He swallows, unsure if he's imagined it.

"Maybe you should show your Dad. I wonder if his is doing the same thing." Rosanna says, her brows pulled together in confusion.

"Do you often think of my father while we're in bed together? Do you fancy him?" Draco cocks his head to the side, it's his turn to have a laugh.

"You're the worst." She crosses both arms over her chest.

"It's a fair ask." The boy shrugs, with a smirk. "This is the second time you've mention him in the passed five minutes."

Rosanna glares at him with her big brown eyes. "I hate you." She climbs off the bed, tossing her nightshirt over her head.

"Don't be like that darling. You were having a go at me first!" Draco chuckles, redressing in his pajamas. He knows, just as well as she, that hate is a far cry from how she truly feels for him. "And don't I tell you how lovely you are, each chance I get? How beautiful?" He pauses, running his thumb over her full bottom lip.

She sighs, "It's not you. Everything is changing, I'm changing...and I'm afraid you're gonna realize you liked me better the way I was."

"Ro," Draco envelops her in his arms. "Don't you understand? After all you've seen, how can you question my feelings for you?"

A knock a the door startles them apart. "Draco." Lucius calls softly. Not wanting to wake Rosanna if she's sleeping. He found himself going out of his way to make her comfortable, more than he'd like to admit, as of late. Lucius tells himself it's only because of Draco and his grandson, but some part of him knows; he's started to care for the girl.

"You should get that," Ro nods toward the door.

"Suppose I should," Draco agrees, still wrapped up in her.

"Go." She insists.

"Try to rest. I'll wake you if it can't wait until morning." He assures her.

"Ok." She leans up, kissing his forehead.

He bends at the waist, pressing his lips to her belly through the soft fabric of her shirt. "Goodnight Leo."

* * *

"Let me see your mark." Lucius holds his own arm between them, for comparison.

Draco listens, pulling up his sleeve. "What's it mean."

"The Potter boy is getting stronger, destroying horcruxes surely. We should have been the ones to turn him over to the dark lord." Lucius seethes into the dimly lit sitting room.

"He doesn't know Potter was here, unless Bellatrix told him." Draco replies.

"Don't be daft Draco, of course she's told him." Lucius knows Bellatrix's allegiance was never to them. "He's not pleased, however the child is of utmost importance."

"Why do you care?" He asks his father. "Why do his bidding?"

"Son, you've heard the stories-"

"I've heard stories about a great man; I have yet to see a great man. I have seen a creature who may have been a man once. Someone who is vile and cruel, whose sole intent is to harm. I don't understand." Draco leans forward in his chair.

"Keep your voice down." Lucius scolds him like a child, but Draco is not a child anymore, his father saw to that.

"I'm not like you, stop forcing it on me. All my life, you were on about blood purity, how we were somehow better; more powerful than blood traitors and half bloods. You must know it's a lie. The woman in that room is better than you, she's better than me, she's better than the lot of us put together. She's not going to stand with him. She chooses to be good, even in the face of losing everything. She is good." Draco annunciates each word.

"Have you considered what will happen if you fail the dark lord?" Lucius asks, reaching the end of his patience. "If you love Rosanna, you'll convince her to swallow her pride-"

"Pride has no part in this." Draco swallows harshly. "I will not force her hand. I will not take the light inside of her and snuff it out."

"Do you think her lot will ever truly accept you?" Lucius tuts. "That they will simply, excuse your past actions? They will always suspect you, never trust you."

"Even if they don't," Draco sniffs, squaring his shoulders. "She's worth it."

"She will die for this Draco, you will die for this." Lucius steeples his hands in front of his mouth, in frustration. "I realize I've been harsh, but never because I don't love you, rather because... I do." Lucius chokes up a bit. "I beg you both; reconsider."


	5. Wingardium Leviosa

When Voldemort calls for them on the front lines, they know it's time. Time to make one final decision, one last sacrifice.

"Rosanna, Draco, come." The dark lord purrs, motioning them away from the group, away from Lucius and Narcissa. "I have a rather special task for you."

"Yes, my lord." Draco answers, but as always, Voldemort is fixated on his lion heart.

"You knew the Potter boy. He may still have affection for you," The noseless man whispers. "There's something I need from inside the school. You are trusted, and therefore, you must get it for me. Draco will accompany you, make sure you don't run into trouble."

"My pleasure." Draco nods, putting a protective arm around her.

"What are we looking for?" Ro asks, shakily.

Voldemort's mouth twists into a grin, "Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem."

* * *

They apparate into Hogwarts, largely undetected in the chaos. The room of requirement appearing with ease, and they shuffle inside.

Taking a long look around the room, Rosanna sighs, "piece of cake."

Draco runs his fingers over the plat in her hair, reaching the middle of her back. "You say that like we're in a hurry." He replies, equally sarcastic.

"Wanna tell me what the hell a diadem is?" She takes a step toward the first heap.

"Tiara," he motions to his head, as if placing a crown.

"Does everybody dump something in here?" Ro scowls, turning over a dark oak box.

"Good a place as any." Draco recalls exactly what they'd left here. "Do we have a plan yet?"

She shrugs, noncommittal, "going all out has never done me wrong."

"In other words, there's no plan." He narrows his blue eyes at Rosanna.

"If we find it, we'll need something to destroy it." She reminds him, "I think Harry used some kind of tooth to get rid of the diary?"

"Basilisk fang," Draco's heard the story on more than one occasion. "We can't easily get our hands on one of those."

"Good thing we have one." Harry says, startling the pair.

Rosanna turns to her old friend. "Shit Harry."

"S'good to see you too Ro." Harry half smiles.

Hermione steps forward first, the girls meet in the middle, holding fast to each other. "Are you alright?" The brunette asks.

"Can't complain," Rosanna says, as they break apart.

Ron greets her next, "getting a bit round through the middle, don't you think?" He chuckles, squeezing her shoulders. "Might want to lay off the sweets."

"Shut up." Rosanna grins.

"Malfoy's been taking care of you?" Harry approaches her last, embracing her for a beat.

"What kind of back handed question is that, Potter? Just because you're destined to save our arses, doesn't mean I won't hex you." Draco snarks.

"As much as I missed your playful and somewhat sexually charged banter, we have work to do." The pregnant woman reiterates. "We're looking for-"

"Lost diadem of Ravenclaw?" Harry offers.

Rosanna nods, somewhat relieved.

"Brilliant," Ron says, "you guys are with us then?"

"For now Weaslebee, don't get comfortable." Draco replies, half teasing.

The group spread out, and gets to work.

"What will happen if you don't return with it?" Hermione pulls a chair off the ceiling high pile.

"Nothing good." Malfoy replies, tiredly. "Is this the last one then? Horcrux?"

"After this, it's just his snake." Harry can hear the diadem, they must be getting close.

"If we play our cards right, we could still get close enough." Rosanna gnaws the inside of her cheek. "Kill Nagini."

"Then you'll be killed, awful idea Ro." Hermione chastises.

"I've accepted the fact that I'm probably gonna die." Rosanna confesses, still searching through the odds and ends.

"Hey, no one's dying tonight but him." Ron replies, with fierce determination. "We didn't come this far to lose it all now."

Draco and Harry are silent in their work, Harry understands that Rosanna is onto something. He is also in acceptance of his own untimely demise.

Draco on the other hand, is still tempted to take Ro and run. Let the chips fall where they may. He has enough stashed away, they could live comfortably, some place no one would look for them.

* * *

They destroy the diadem, heading their separate ways.

Rosanna and Draco coming across a death eater standing over a disarmed Fred Weasley. Thinking fast Rosanna deals her a confundus charm. The death eater woman isn't one they know, only the higher ups were invited to the meetings at Malfoy Manner. Still they can't risk her identifying them.

"Thanks Ro." Fred winks, collecting his wand.

"Don't mention it," she taps his arm affectionately. Still his kid brother's annoying friend, who shows up to eat on major holidays. "Seriously, we're not supposed to be here."

The red haired boy zips his lips with a grin.

Navigating the castle, with Rosanna one week short of her due date, is a nightmare. However most woman go over the nine month mark, which is a comfort to both them.

"Everything's gone to shit." Draco bites out, in a measured tone. His dark mark has gone from twinging, to outright burning. Voldemort is calling him. "It's time we get you out of here."

"Draco," Rosanna grabs his elbow to get his attention. "I can't leave."

"You've chosen a side, you've helped find the diadem, seen it destroyed. Potter is a shoe in." Draco wants, more than anything, to just take her. Hating him be damned, so long as she's alive to hate him.

Just then, Voldemort's voice pierces the veil of Rosanna's mind. Draco resists the invasion, as she puts both hands over her ears uncomfortably. They have one hour to hand Harry over, or Voldemort will take him by force, killing anyone who stands in his way.

"We have to find Harry." Ro says, as soon as the voice stops crooning in her ears.

"Potter told you to keep away from him until the time is right; until the end. If the dark lord catches wind that we've helped him-"

"He's gonna give himself up." If Harry dies, they lose, case closed.

"I'm sure Granger and Weasley have it sorted out. Strictly from a strategic stand point; there are times you must to lose the battle, to win the war. If there is part of the prophecy you must still answer, you have to survive long enough to answer it." Draco reasons, tucking her safely behind a nearby pillar.

"Draco... I don't want to die. I don't want you to die. But more than that, I know I can't live in a world where Voldemort is in power. I can't bring a baby into it. I'm sorry if that's selfish." The words leave an awful taste in her mouth, but she means them; to the core of her being.

"You're not selfish." Draco murmurs, sick to his stomach.

"Then why are you looking at me like that?" She whispers, clearly her words upset him.

"Because I am." He runs his knuckles over her jawline. "I want you to live, more than I want him die." Draco confesses.

Rosanna sighs, wrapping her arms around him. "Stay with me, till the end?"

Draco nods, desperately returning the embrace. Burying his nose in her hair, taking all of her in; and then letting all of her go.

* * *

"Harry Potter is dead," Voldemort announces.

The mass of death eaters behind him rejoice. Hagrid is among them, restrained by a rope necklace, held in several different directions. Holding Harry's limp body in his arms.

"From now on, you put your faith in me." Voldemort smiles, proudly. "Those who wish to join me, declare yourselves. Those who are unwilling, prepare to meet your end."

Draco's fingers twitch against Rosanna's, maybe if he holds her tight enough...maybe if he just loves her enough, he can keep her safe.

"Draco," Lucius hisses, extending his hand. "Come on, don't be foolish."

"Sweetheart." Narcissa chimes in, when he make no move to join them. "You can still have everything." Her eyes lock on Ro's.

"We can't have everything, no one can." Rosanna's voice carries through the silent courtyard.

"Stupid girl. I have everything!" Voldemort shouts back. Sending a curse her way, that seems to rebound off the wand Draco is wielding, as he pushes her behind him.

Voldemort begins to laugh, the death eaters join in his hysteria.

It's no secret that Draco isn't the strongest wizard, despite his pure blood heritage. He's never been as skilled as Rosanna, who could cast nonverbal spells. Draco himself is shocked.

"I'd like to say something." Neville limps forward, delivering a speech that will not soon be forgotten. Ending with him drawing the sword of Gryffindor from the sorting hat.

Harry flops, like a fish, onto the cement at Hagrid's feet.

"Potter!" Draco breaks from the crowd, tossing his wand.

Voldemort fires a string of curses Harry's way, Potter avoids them as the walls crumble around him.

"Get inside the castle!" McGonagall instructs the still cheering students.

Harry Potter is alive.

"Are you ok?" Rosanna demands, tugging at Draco's sleeve as they rush past the door frame.

"Yeah I'm fine...were you reading him?" Draco wonders, guiding her inside.

"I was trying to," Ro says, "bad connection. Why?"

"It was like I knew what he was thinking." Draco shakes his head, to clear it. "Could I have been channeling him through you?"

"I guess it's possible," The girl shrugs. "I've never practiced how to do it. Only how not to; this is an entirely new can of worms."

"It was brilliant," he offers, "intentional or not."

"Thanks," Rosanna tries to catch her breath, as they continue their brisk pace farther into the castle. "For the compliment, and for the heroics."

"We need to sort out what to do about wands. You're the only one who has one. If we run into trouble-"

"If?" A voice from behind Draco startles him.

"What are you doing here?" Draco demands of his father, Narcissa beside him.

"My son and grandson are in trouble, where else would I be?" Lucius asks in a clipped tone.

"But you-"

"Not everything is black and white." Draco's father reminds him.

"I suppose it's not Lucius." A tall, raven haired, man says. Wand drawn at his former ally. "Never pegged you for a traitor. A sniveling coward perhaps, but never a traitor."

The two death eaters lock in a duel.

"We need to find Nagini." Rosanna insists. Hermione and Ron were looking for the snake too; before they got separated in the crowd.

"Go," Narcissa nods, "we'll hold them off as best we can."

Draco exchanges a look with his mother. "Thank you."

* * *

They spot Nagini on the staircase, slithering toward the courtyard.

"I've gotta get closer." Ro breathes, taking the stairs as fast as her legs allow.

"Come again?" Draco growls, keeping her pace.

"Cover me." She insists, stuffing her wand into his hand; leaving him to tend the two male death eaters that follow them.

"You have no wand." Draco turns his back to her reluctantly, blocking a spell. "Nine months bloody pregnant." He tosses his own hex. Again surprising himself with the force of his nonverbal ability. "And you want to get closer to the giant snake?" Fighting quite successfully as he scolds her.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Rosanna says with conviction, and for a solid second, Nagini is suspended in midair; before plummeting back onto the staircase, with a sickening thud.

"Rosanna, I swear-" Draco is cut off, as the man to his right narrowly misses Rosanna with the killing curse. "She is," expelliarmus, "a piece," stupefy, "of work," crucio. "But she is my piece of work." Avada Kedavra.

"Didn't think you had it in you." The remaining man chuckles, "your father never had the stomach."

"I'm not my father." Draco doesn't owe anymore explanation.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Rosanna tries a second time. The snake is pulled back toward her, snapping at her face, before it's whirled up into the air. Her entire body trembles with effort. Unlike using a wand as a conduit, she herself has become the vessel through which the magic is harnessed.

"Ro!" Ron calls, racing down the stairs, passed Draco to join her, Hermione in tow.

"About damn time." Rosanna replies tiredly.

"How are you doing that without a wand?" Hermione asks, throughly impressed. Few wizards or witches can perform wandless magic that reaches their desired outcome.

"Very carefully," Rosanna can feel herself weakening.

"We've got it from here." Ron assures her.

The blonde all but collapses as the spell is broken, falling unceremoniously onto her ass.

"Don't move." Draco warns, finishing off the older man, before joining her. "You can't do that to me. I couldn't get to you, if something would've happened, there was nothing I could do."

"I'm sorry." She understands, if roles were reversed she'd be pissed too.

Draco checks her over throughly. "You look like hell."

"Thanks," she huffs a laugh.

"Bloodshot eyes, ghostly pale, your lips have no color." Draco presses two fingers to the pulse point at her neck. "Weakened pulse, heavy eyelids. You're going to faint, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I think so." Rosanna relaxed into him.

"Go on, then." He chuckles, stroking hairs away from her clammy forehead.

"Is she dead?" Narcissa sees the girl cradled in his lap, making a beeline for her son. "Draco is she-"

"Don't sound so concerned mother, she's merely over exerted herself." Draco tells her and his father.

"I'm fine." Rosanna argues pitifully.

"You look like hell." Lucius gasps, taking a good look at the girl.

"I'm aware." She rolls her eyes, and the world goes black.

* * *

Rosanna comes to, in their bed, at the Manor. She's been rid of her jeans and top, now in a pale blue cap sleeve night gown. The room is still, Draco in the arm chair, his head resting on the bed. Softly she strokes his hair, not wanting to disturb him, but needing him to know she's there.

He shifts slightly, sitting up to see her.

"How long was I out?" She asks tentatively.

"Nearly a day." Now Draco looks like hell.

"You ok?" Ro asks.

"Mhm." He hums, low in his throat.

"No you're not." She knows him.

"What gave me away?" Draco raises his brows.

"It rolls off you in waves." Rosanna notes.

His jaw ticks, "I've never been good hiding it, not with you anyway. But I suspect you know that by now."

She nods.

"I love you more than I should." He says, turning his gaze out the window. "Surely it's not supposed to feel like this."

"How does it feel?" Her brows furrow.

"Like it'll kill me...like I can't live without it;" he lets out a shaky breath, "without you."

"I don't know what it's 'supposed' to feel like." She purses her lips. "But I can tell you, that's exactly what loving you feels like."

Draco climbs into the bed, they find their way to each other. Tangling their legs, her head resting on his chest, his fingers carding her strawberry blonde locks, hers fisted in the front of his shirt. "Stay with me forever?"

"As if you were ever getting rid of me." Ro presses a kiss to the underside of his jaw.

"Let me up a minute," he taps her shoulder. "I understand diamonds are traditional," his voice is slightly muffled, as he shuffles through the bedside table for the box. "Seeing as we're hardly traditional-" He turns back to her. "Sapphires represent faithfulness and sincerity."

It's a beautiful, deep blue, pear shaped, five carrot sapphire ring with a diamond halo.

"You'd like a diamond..." He trails off when she says nothing.

"No, Draco, I love it." Rosanna kisses him reassuringly, extending her hand to him.

He slides the ring onto her left finger, pressing his lips to it.

Rosanna holds her hand at arms length between them. "What do you think?"

"Perfect."

* * *

Rosanna goes into labor in the middle of the night. The first contraction throws her for a loop. She wakes up to use the bathroom, as per usual. Her stomach tightens, not painfully, but harshly enough to demand attention.

'It's late,' she reasons, 'some women labor for days.' Opting to sleep it off...big mistake. The contraction that wakes her ripples through her back, she arches away from it, crying her discomfort into the quiet room.

"Love?" Draco says, voice still heavy with sleep.

"Call Mora." She manages, rolling to her knees on the mattress, elbows supporting her weight.

"You're having contractions?" He is wide awake in an instant.

"Yeah." She confirms, through gritted teeth.

"Remember your breathing." Draco encourages. The house is empty, save for them. Narcissa and Lucius left the day before, to retrieve Rosanna's parents from their 'extended vacation' in France.

"Not like I've been doing it for seventeen years or anything." Ro begins swaying her hips, right, left and back again.

"Humor me." Draco grins indulgently. Making for his wand, to summon the midwife.

Mora, the short, salt and pepper gray haired woman, has delivered her fair share of babies; including Draco himself. The first order of business, is to make the expectant mother comfortable. Her preferred method is potion.

The poor girl is curled up on the bed, forehead resting against their entwined hands. The boy's lips at her ear, whispering his love for her, quiet reassurances that everything will be ok.

"Come now," Mora says, as the tension in Rosanna's body dissipates with her contraction. "Let's get you sorted, dear." She extends the vile to her.

Ro takes it with shaky hands, chugging it down. It takes a few minutes to kick in.

"It won't be painful now, but there will be a bit of pressure still." Mora informs her.

"Pressure is good," Rosanna lets out a sigh of relief.

"You should have called straight away, no need to suffer." The older woman tuts.

"I know, I was stupid. I went back to sleep."

Mora smiles at the girl, "learned your lesson, I presume. Draco tells me you plan on having more children. Next time, call straight away."

"I will." Rosanna makes a mental note. "And just to be clear, how many more?" She turns to Draco.

"If we wait three to five years before having another, then have a baby every year and a half, until we're in our mid thirties-"

"He's kidding." Rosanna assures the midwife, who's eyes have grown comically wide.

"Mostly," he grins, "I'd be happy with a modest handful."

"We'll see." Ro smiles back at him.

"Roll onto your back, let's see if we're having a baby anytime soon, hmm?" The midwife says.

It never gets comfortable, laying naked from the waist down with your knees open, while someone is checking your cervix. But Rosanna is used to it by now, still not pleasant by any means.

"Between four and five." Mora tells her, withdrawing her hand and tossing her glove into the waste basket.

"So what now?" Rosanna wonders, flipping her nightgown back down to cover herself.

"Now we wait." The midwife moves to fluff Ro's pillow. "You could have a bath, read a book, take nap, whatever you like. I'll be in the sitting room, call if you need anything, if not, I'll be back to check you on the hour."

* * *

Labor is fast and it's slow. Everything happens all at once, or seemingly nothing happens at all.

Rosanna wanted her mother there, she was nervous. But truly Draco has been more than enough. Supporting her, loving her, making her comfortable; no matter how stupid she felt bouncing on the exercise ball for the better part of an hour.

"Alright," Mora announces, from the foot of the bed. "You're a solid ten centimeters, next time you feel pressure, grab the backs of your knees and bare down into your bottom. Draco, you can join her on the bed."

Draco climbs behind her, his legs bracketing hers. Right arm bent at the elbow, held close to them, stroking the hair near her temple, left arm resting on her bump, which will soon be a separate entity. A baby, their baby.

Rosanna gives a firm push, holding for ten seconds, before releasing her held breath with a huff. It's frustration, the pushing. Mora keeps telling her she's doing it properly, but after thirty minutes she's only just begun crowning.

"Lots of light hair," Mora tells them, "just like Daddy."

A soft knock at the bedroom door takes her mind off the task at hand momentarily.

It's Narcissa, and-

"Mom!" Rosanna would run to her if she could.

"Rosie," her mother comes over to the right side of the bed. "How are you doing angel?"

"I thought you weren't gonna make it." Ro reaches for her hand, tearfully.

"I had a bit of trouble tracking down your parents. But nothing to worry about now, your mother is here." Narcissa moves to excuse herself.

"You can stay." Rosanna offers.

Draco's mother nods, with a small smile, "thank you."

Dixie is outraged. "Rosanna, this woman bred you like an animal-"

"I didn't have a choice!" Narcissa all but howls, she was never happy about their arrangement either.

"You and your husband are cowards." Dixie feels her cheeks redden with hatred.

"We did everything we could, you don't understand." Voldemort would have killed all of them, if they opted not to comply.

Rosanna grunts loudly, bearing down as another contraction tears through her.

"What's the matter with you? Can't you see she's in pain?" Draco scolds both women, his voice breaking at the last word.

"I'm not in pain," Rosanna manages a joke, "I'm in pressure."

"Piece of work," he chuckles, with a shake of his head.

Rosanna pushes with new found determination.

And just like that, the second the tiny baby draws breath, the sacred twenty-eight pure blood families, become the sacred twenty-seven. And just as importantly, not a single person in the room cares.

"Good job baby, good job." Dixie leans down to kiss her daughter's head.

"Oh my god," Rosanna sobs, as the squealing infant is placed on her chest. "Hi honey, hi."

Draco is still in shock, frozen behind her. He's so overwhelmed, he doesn't dare move, for fear he might come out of his skin.

"It's a girl," Mora says in disbelief. Ten generations of Malfoy, never a single girl.

"She's beautiful sweetheart, well done." Narcissa says after a long pause, stroking Rosanna's sweaty hair affectionately.

"She? Are you sure?" Rosanna can't believe her ears.

"That's right my darling girl, you have a daughter. Draco," Narcissa turns her eyes to her son, who still has his arms twined almost too tightly around Rosanna. "It's alright now." She assures him, "you can let go."

Draco loosens his hold on her, moving his hand tentatively to the baby in her arms.

She's covered by a thin blanket, still covered in blood, he can see her light hair peeking through.

Immediately he's moved to tears, his chin resting on Rosanna's shoulder.

She turns her head to kiss his cheek. "Doing ok back there?"

"Perfect." There's so much more he wants to say, but he can't find the words.

The midwife, Mora, waves her wand. The infant is perfectly clean. "Bring her to your breast, see if she'll latch on."

The baby does so almost immediately.

"Does it hurt?" Draco asks, stroking his daughter's cheek as she nurses.

"Everything hurts right now." Ro smiles, not caring.

"You're due for another round of potion, drink them both." Mora tells her, offering two viles. "One for pain, the other to heal."

Rosanna takes then in her free hand, chugging them quickly. Sinking back heavily into Draco, he supports her left arm, where their baby girl is tucked away safely.

Dixie busies herself making her daughter comfortable, tucking her beneath the blankets.

Narcissa propping pillows around Draco's arms so he can relax his tense muscles.

"Thank you, guys." Rosanna says, feeling herself begin to drift off. "It would have been a real shit show without you."

Mora chuckles, "time to rest dearest, you've done your part."

"But I have questions," Rosanna protests, fighting to keep her eyes open.

"And you'll have answers, after you've slept." Dixie assures her.

Ro's blonde head relaxes, into the crook of Draco's shoulder. "I still like Leo."

He strokes Ro's hair tenderly, pressing his lips to her temple. "Leo it is." Draco nods.

The older women begin trickling out of the room, leaving the couple and their daughter to rest.

"I really love you." She sounds high as a kite. "But I think I might be Yankee Doodle done after this one."

Draco chortles, "I love you too, she's more than enough."

A snore erupts from her mouth, before he can finish the sentence.

Leo stirs at the noise, beginning to fuss, Rosanna's nipple slipping from her mouth as she does.

Draco hushes the babe softly, repositioning her tiny mouth to latch on once more. "That's only your mother, a little rough around the edges. But don't worry, you'll love her, just like I do."

* * *

"Well?" Lucius springs to his feet, from the arm chair. Where he's sat silently, opposite Rosanna's father, waiting for news. "Is the girl alright? Why was Mora holding out on the potions? You'd have thought she was being tortured up there."

"Rosanna's fine," Narcissa assures him, "sleeping."

"And the baby?" Archer asks, his foot bouncing on the wood floor.

"Beautiful, a little girl." Dixie tells him, feeling herself choke up a bit.

"A girl," Lucius' lips twitch. "Does my granddaughter have a name?"

"She's not your granddaughter," Archer seethes.

"I've just as much claim to her as you do." Lucius squares his shoulders, indignantly. "Draco fathered her."

"Under duress!" Archer moves to stand. "Soon as she's awake, I'm taking my daughter home."

"What about Rosanna? What about what she wants?" Narcissa asks.

"You think you know what Ro wants?" Dixie cuts her off. "I've only raised her from birth, but go ahead and tell me what she wants."

"She wants to be with Draco, with their daughter. She wants to be a proper family and to-"

"To what?" Archer bites out.

"To finish school... she misses quidditch, she wants to be with her friends." Narcissa tells the other woman. "Believe it or not I care a great deal for your Rosanna. She's not what I imagined for our son, or even what I wanted, but she's what he needs." She draws in a breath. "It's a fools errand, trying to keep them apart."

"She's seventeen." Dixie reminds them, as if anyone could forget.

"Of age in the Wizarding world." Lucius points out. "You have no hold on her."

"The hell I don't, she's my little girl!" Archer lunges at him. "My baby, not yours!"

"I am sorry for what's happened, but it cannot be undone." Narcissa says, staring down at the floor.

"They can't take care of a baby. They're kids." Archer says tearfully.

"Which is why we must help them." Lucius hopes to be a better Grandfather, than a father. Maybe he and Draco could still make amends. "Set aside whatever animosity there is between us, and do right by our children. Do right by their daughter."

"Leo," Dixie tells him, extending an olive branch, against her better judgement. "Her name is Leo."


	6. Extenuating Circumstance

Rosanna and Draco hadn't give much thought to co sleeping, before Leo was born. They thought, Draco in particular, that babies sleep in a crib; and nowhere else. But somehow, night after night, the baby finds her way into their bed. She likes to be held and rocked against his chest. More over, she likes to use Rosanna as a human pacifier. They use the proper spells, to make sure the little girl is safe while they sleep.

Draco grins, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Leo is aside of him, white blonde hair greets him. Her mouth affixed to her mother, as per usual. The morning sun peeks in, casting rays across the sheets.

Draco stretches the arm that was under his pillow, over to card Ro's strawberry blonde locks. She looks peaceful, rested; still glowing in her own right.

She opens a brown eye to peek at him. "Creep."

"Can't a man admire his wife?" Draco scoffs.

"But I'm not your wife." Rosanna says smartly.

"Yet," He raises his brows, "you're not my wife, yet."

"We need to start planning, if you want to be married anytime soon." Ro nuzzle against her pillow.

"We could do a small ceremony," Draco traces the slope of her nose with his finger, "just us and a few witnesses."

"Draco Malfoy wants a small wedding?" She shakes her head in disbelief.

"I want you," his eyes flicker to her plush lips, "the rest is unimportant to me."

"If we wait a year or two she can be our flower girl." Rosanna moves her gaze to the infant, stroking her tiny Draco colored hair.

"That's a thought." He chuckles, "although, I'm not sure I can wait."

"Impatient as ever Mr. Malfoy." She replies, feeling Leo stir between them.

"Did Mummy wake you?" Draco asks, softly rolling the babe onto her back.

The infant grasps onto his nose as he leans closer. Her brown eyes barely open as she yawns.

"Don't let Daddy fool you, with his ridiculous accent, it's his fault." Rosanna whispers to her daughter.

* * *

The tiny family is sitting in the living room, as rain pours over the windows. Curled up together watching television. A strange muggle contraption, gifted to them by Rosanna's grandma.

Narcissa and Lucius have taken a holiday, giving the young couple space, after their granddaughter's first weeks of life. Archer and Dixie had stayed the first fourteen days as well. Everybody got along, both sets of grandparents rally around their children to make sure they're settled, before finally stepping back.

When the doorbell sounds loudly, Draco jumps, jostling Rosanna.

She giggles, "you're cute."

"I'll give you cute, you cheeky little-" Ding Dong the bell sounds again. "Who the devil is carrying on like that?" He trails off, untangling himself from their shared blanket, making for the door on the first floor.

"It's for you." He calls up to the sitting room.

"For me?" Rosanna moves toward the stairs. Leo now awake in the cradle of her arms.

Arthur, Molly, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny, along with Harry and Hermione, stand at the stair case.

"My savior," Fred steps up first, patting her head, as she's still shorter than him.

"Mum made tacos," George adds, following his brother.

"Yes, and gifts for baby." Molly smiles, drawing Rosanna in for a hug.

"You didn't have to-"

"Oh pish posh." Molly pulls away.

"How are you dear?" Arthur asks, clapping Rosanna on the back.

"Good, thanks." Ro is still surprised to see them, and here no less. "What are you all doing here?"

"Your mum sent an owl." Harry explains, they hold each other for a long moment, mindful of the in her arms baby.

"It's so good to see you." Ro murmurs, Harry kisses her cheek as they break apart.

"Not every day one of your best mates has a baby, you should have figured we'd turn up." Ron shrugs, moving to take Harry's place.

Hermione is last, being the sentimental witches they are, both of them are crying when they finally meet in the middle.

"I know it's probably hard for you to be here, after the last time..."

"Don't worry," Hermione rubs circles into Rosanna's back, "I'm ok. We all are, somehow."

"Where can we set up? We've brought the works." Ginny asks, her hands are full.

"Let me show you the dining room." Rosanna dries her eyes.

"Massive house, not very homey." Ron says, no filter, ever.

"Don't be rude Ronald." Hermione jerks the hand she's holding.

"Are they-" Rosanna turns to Harry with an arched brow.

"Brilliant, isn't it?" He confirms, following her down the hallway. "Where'd Malfoy run off to?"

"Don't tell me the bloke's too posh for tacos." Ron scoffs.

"You really think I'd procreate with someone who doesn't like tacos?" Rosanna shifts Leo slightly in her arms. "I'll go grab him."

"Oi, the little darling can stay with us." Arthur suggests.

"Yeah don't hog her, no one's had a proper go yet." Ginny agrees, helping set up the massive table. The places are always done to perfection, although Rosanna has never eaten a meal there, until now.

"Who wants to-"

"Right here," Molly smiles, taking Leo gently, holding the babe close to her chest. "Look at those cheeks, my goodness."

"And all that hair," Hermione leans over, for another look.

"Malfoy must be pleased." Harry remarks, with a slight smile.

Ginny elbows him, "she's lovely."

"I'll be right back," Rosanna hesitates near the doorway.

"Go on," Fred whispers, the only one to notice her anxiety, "she's in good hands."

* * *

"Hey, what happened?" Ro asks, leaning heavily against the door frame of the library.

Draco doesn't look up from his reading. "You wouldn't understand. You find common interest with any creature that crosses your path. Me? I'm a Draco Malfoy, death eater."

"We all have things we're not proud of." The blonde sighs, pushing wayward hair behind her ears.

"I'm used to having things, objects, possessions, that are mine. You don't belong to me, I don't own you. It's very difficult for me, infuriating even; to ask instead of demand..." he trails off, turning a page, although he's not paying attention in the slightest.

"Will you stop pretending to read and talk to me?" Rosanna takes a step forward.

"I'm not pretending in the least." He scoffs indignantly.

"I've seen you read." She narrows her eyes at him.

"This is how I've read my entire life!" He snaps.

"Ok," she rolls her eyes, crouching down and setting the book aside. "Wanna tell me what's really bothering you?" Rosanna caresses his knees.

Draco gaze flickers up to the hair tie, holding the top portion her locks up. It's adorable; yet he scowls, adjusting the band slightly. "I don't like sharing my time with you."

"Of course not." Rosanna chuckles, "it's been really good, just us. I think we needed that; after everything. To really focus on us and Leo; I love being in our bubble. But I also love my friends. I want to see them too.

I know at school, every time they walked into a room you'd walk out. Now, you can set the tone for how things are gonna be moving forward." She leans her elbows against his thighs. "So you can stay up here, if you want; or you can come back down stairs with me and have dinner, talk, maybe you'll even have a good time. Either way, I still love you. Either way when they leave, I'm still here with you.

He mulls it over, "can't very well say no to tacos."

* * *

When they return downstairs, there are new faces around the table. Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Blaise, sit looking mildly uncomfortable amongst Rosanna's friends.

"I hope you don't mind," Ginny says, "we heard them at the bell."

"Thanks." Rosanna forces a grin. "The more the merrier."

"What are you doing here?" Draco narrows his eyes at the four.

"Your parents sent an owl." Blaise shrugs.

"My parents?" Draco's brows furrow, why would their parents invite them, all at the same time, knowing full well they don't get on?

"Yeah." Crabbe nods, eyeing the food that has yet to be served.

"Alright then." Draco takes his seat at the table.

"It'll be fine." Rosanna leans over to whisper, running a hand over his tense back as she sits aside him.

Draco is dressed down, sporting a black v-neck tee, and dark wash jeans. However his hair is still set to perfection, force of habit really.

Rosanna is a bit more comfortable, in her oversized lilac shirt and gray leggings; strawberry locks in a half updo.

"She's got your hair." Pansy says to Draco, a tone of annoyance about her voice. As they were not the first, or only, guests.

"Never fancied babies myself," Goyle notes, "they cry too much."

"Yeah, why's it being so quiet?" Crabbe tentatively looks toward the infant.

"She likes to be held." Draco sniffs, missing the tiny baby in his arms.

"Is this right?" Harry asks Ginny, cradling Leo in his arms nervously.

"I don't think you can do it wrong, mate." George chuckles.

"Unless you drop her." Fred chimes in.

"Hurt my daughter, and you're done for Potter." Draco grimaces.

Rosanna swats the back of his head, some things never change.

"Shut it Malfoy." Ron barks, "he's doing fine."

"Pansy and I brought this," Blaise extends the parcel to Draco.

"You two shag then?" Draco turns his nose up at the pair.

Blaise grins devilishly. "Clearly we weren't the only ones having a shag. Now Potter, let's see the little bird." He stands.

"Have you ever held a baby?" Pansy puts a hand on his arm.

"If this lot can do it, so can I." Blaise reasons, making his way around the table.

They each have their fill of holding Leo, before the infant begins to fuss. Rosanna nursing her, beneath the knitted pink blanket the Weasleys have gifted.

"These tacos-" Crabbe breaks off, mouth still stuffed, pointing both hands at his plate, "are fantastic."

"My Molly makes them from scratch." Arthur replies fondly.

Crabbe gives a thumbs up, "well done."

"You sure it can breathe under there?" Goyle flicks his fork to indicate the blanket.

"She, not it, you imbecile." Draco replies, sneaking a quick glance beneath the fabric. Leo has never been fed beneath a cover, so he has to be sure. "She's breathing just fine."

"So tell me Draco, how's fatherhood treating you?" Arthur asks, taking a swig of his drink.

"I'd like to think I'm doing a decent job. But generally speaking, I'm useless; because I haven't got any-" Draco let's his hands drop to his lap, realizing he's been making the crudest gesture to represent breasts.

"Bazingas." The twins offer in unison.

"Exactly." Draco huffs a laugh.

"No matter, surely you've been changing your fair share of nappies." Mrs. Weasley says. "It's all about team work."

"And what about you sweetheart?" Mr. Weasley inquires. "Good labor?"

"Once I got the potion, it was pretty easy." Ro nods, stealing a second dollop of sour cream. "I pushed for about forty five minutes and hated every second."

"It gets easier each time," Molly assures her, "don't let it put you off having more."

"I've read it takes quite a while the first time, because there's a fair bit of stretching to be done. Don't take my word for it though." Draco adds, just incase anyone is heeding his advice. "I wasn't watching anything that went on below the belt."

"Probably for the best." George nods.

"Could you imagine? Everything torn to bits?" Fred screws up his face.

"Terrifying, really." Ron swallows nervously.

"Hopefully everything rights itself," Harry scratches the back of his neck.

"Shall we have dessert then?" Molly asks, trying to save Ro anymore embarrassment.

"Yes please," Pansy nearly shoots out of her chair at the opportunity to switch gears.

"Cherry pie should do the trick." Mrs. Weasley moves quickly to her feet.

"On second thought-" Pansy averts her eyes.

"Oh bloody hell." Ron looks like he might be sick.

"Literally." The twins again in unison.

* * *

A six weeks have passed since Leo was born. Rosanna is cleared to resume all regular activities by Mora. Still she doesn't feel ready, especially not for sex. Her body changed for nine months, slowly it was changing again. Her breasts are heavier; they leak, whenever and where ever they want. Her stomach hasn't returned to normal, still slightly puffy with a few angry looking stretch marks. Her hips and thighs have also spread out considerably. So when Draco begins trailing kisses down her neck, as one hand sneaks up her nightshirt, she all but cringes.

"What's the matter?" He asks immediately, "not still sore, are you?" He cups her sex gingerly.

"N-no." She stammers.

"What is it, love?" His middle finger swirling circle around her slit through her panties.

"You haven't seen me...after Leo." Rosanna's hand closes around a fistful of white blonde hair.

"I'm trying to rectify that now." He chuckles, nuzzling her cheek.

"Things are different," she whispers.

"That's what you're on about?" Draco tips her chin up, to catch her eye.

"My boobs have a mind of their own. My stomach is out of control, my ass isn't far behind and I'm covered in stretch marks." She's never been a vapid person, but this body is still so new to her. It doesn't quite feel like hers.

He holds her patiently, carding her hair. "You are the world to me. You've given me a perfect daughter, and more happiness than I ever thought possible. Let me show you how beautiful you are, how loved." His hands rest at the hem of her shirt.

Ro nods, leaning up so he can slip the fabric over her head. Waiting expectantly as his eyes rake over her body, tense with nerves.

"I'm a lucky bastard," He purrs, greedily running his hands over her.

"You have to say that." She purses her lips. "You wanna get laid."

Draco silences her with a heady kiss, pressing his erection into her thigh. "Does it feel like I'm trying to spare your feelings?" He asks, rutting against her longingly, "put me out of my misery, will you?" Draco hooks his thumbs beneath her panties, tugging them down her legs.

She rolls her hips over his, so she's on top. Rosanna wastes no more time 'hopping back on the horse.'

Draco grunts, feeling her walls envelope his cock. "Fucking hell." So god damn sweet on him. His hands make a beeline for her breasts, rolling sensitive nipples between his fingers.

"Didn't I just warn you? My tits are free milking agents." She frowns at him.

"If it feels good...I love you." Honestly, the man couldn't care less; so long as he's touching her. "What's a little milk between mates?"

"Oh, so we're friends now?" Rosanna cocks her head to the side.

Draco beams, "yes. As a matter of fact, you're my best friend."

"You sure it's not gonna weird you out?" She's quite pouty and adorable as she looks down at him with glossy brown eyes.

"If I was put off by your being 'weird', I'd have run a long time ago." He pulls her into a sloppy, open mouthed, kiss.

"Love you," she sighs against his lips, tentatively placing his hands back at her breasts.

He swipes his thumb over her nipple; pretty, pink and hard from his touch. He loves her breasts, loves to feel them filling his palms, pressing against his chest.

He helps guide her hips to a punishing pace. Her mouth finds its way to his neck, sucking love bites into his pristine skin. He meets her thrust for thrust, feeling her pussy flutter.

She pulls back, supporting herself on her elbows at either side of his head.

He traces her swollen lips with his thumb. The pad catching against her teeth as she cums loudly, a smile playing at her lips.

Draco takes the opportunity to roll atop her, "you're not getting off that easily," he remarks, not nearly finished.

"Actually I got off very easy," she grins, attempting to catch her breath. Warm chocolate eyes shining brightly.

Draco adores her eyes, "it won't be so easy next time. Perhaps you'll beg. You're pretty when you beg."

* * *

A month later, things have begun to settle. Just in time for Draco to be served with papers to stand trial. He's not alone, Lucius and Narcissa are facing their own legal troubles.

"It'll be in the papers by morning. You should be aware of the charges. You'll likely be summoned by the ministry, to testify against me-"

"Against you?" Surely Rosanna's heard him wrong.

He can't look at her as he hands the document over.

She skims it, 'unwarranted underage magic, use of memory altering charms, providing unauthorized access to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, attempted murder of Albus Dumbledore, abduction by means of the imperius curse, false imprisonment by means of the imperius curse, sexual intercourse resulting in conception and full term gestation by means of the imperius curse."

"The trace?" Rosanna clears her throat, taking a seat aside of him on the loveseat. That's the only way anyone, outside their immediate family, would know about this.

"It's said to automatically break at age seventeen. Most, if not all of this, took place last year." He replies tiredly.

"You have a month before the court proceedings. If we start building your case now-"

"I've done all the things I'm accused of." Draco cuts her off.

"Yes, but I think the reason why is equally important. We were trying to stop Voldemort." She reminds him.

"There's no we Rosanna, I did this!" Draco roars in frustration. "I took your memories, I made you leave Hogwarts. I held you here, I had sex with you; on many occasions without your true consent. You convinced, and carried our daughter for five months without choice. I deserve to rot in Azkaban for what I did to you alone. To hell with the rest."

"It was my idea. Everything you did, was for me." Her heart shatters.

The corner of his mouth twitches, "does it then follow, that my actions are any less deplorable? What I've done to you is unforgivable."

"No, it's not." She takes his hands with conviction. "I'm sorry that you were alone, if I could go back and change it all I would. We were trying to do the right thing. I never meant for you get hurt."

* * *

The court room is silent after Rosanna gives her testimony. Draco can't bring himself to look at her.

"Rosanna McVay, are you telling the officers of this court; that you requested Mr. Malfoy place you under the imperius curse?" Kingsley Shacklebolt, newly elected minister for magic, asks.

"Yes." She nods, blonde hair held over one shoulder, with a lavish diamond barrette. Draco had given it to her, something to pass down to Leo...just in case.

"And all that transpired while under this curse, was therefore consensual." He continues, jotting down some notes.

"Yes." Another tight nod.

"You've also stated that you were not released from said curse by Draco Malfoy, but instead broke free of your own will." Kingsley wants everyone in the courtroom to be on the same page, before she steps down.

"Correct." Rosanna twists the engagement ring around her finger, attempting to steady herself.

"What say you to claims of attempted murder?" A woman from the jury asks.

Rosanna clears her throat. "I say disarming someone is a far cry from murder."

"And the vanishing cabinet?" Another man, in robes, inquires.

"Draco was driven by forces far beyond his control. He made the best decisions he could, with the information he had." Rosanna replies.

"Is there anything else you'd like to say?" Shacklebolt wants to fix the ministry, everyone suspected of war crimes must be tried. But if they are not guilty, he's not hungry for conviction.

"Sacrificing everything in a desperate attempt to stop Voldemort from rising to power, doesn't make Draco a criminal. It makes him a hero." Rosanna says, hearing hushed whispers erupt in the jury. "At the very least, a prisoner of war."

For simple trials, the officers of the court vote on scene, by a show of hands. This particular case requires more deliberation. Rosanna is asked to leave the room, Draco joins her in the waiting area just outside. He's hunched forward slightly, staring down at his shoes in his perfectly tailored suit.

Rosanna is wearing a similarly colored knee length dress. Her black suede heels click against the marble floor. Without a word she takes a seat on the bench, pulling him into her arms.

Stroking his hair claims his nerves marginally, she feels him relax into her.

"No matter what happens, I'm with you." She assures him. "I love you, we'll make this right. I'll never stop fighting for you."

"No," he pulls back, holding her face in his hands. "If I get sentenced to Azkaban, you have to let me go. Swear to me." Draco insists, his blue eyes shining with tears.

"I can't."

"You deserve a life. You deserve happiness and someone who can be there for you. You saw what the dementors did to my father, he was never himself, even after he left that place. I don't want you to see me like that. I don't want Leo to see me." He breaks off to collect himself. "You tell her that I love her, everyday. Tell her that I wanted to be there. Tell her that I'm sorry."

"You can tell her yourself." Rosanna replies fiercely. Before kissing him, attempting, for the first time to push her memories into his mind.

It must work, because when they break apart, he looks astonished at her feelings for him. He is at peace, in this moment with her.

"If you ever start to lose yourself, remember this, remember me. Remember that I love you, and that I'll never stop." Ro wishes she could offer him more than that.

"This case...has been difficult to navigate. The testimony we have heard, is unprecedented by any other." The minister explains, coolly. "For reasons of: Draco Malfoy's age at the time of his actions, extenuating circumstance, and the unwillingness of the only surviving victim to press charges...the jurors of this court hereby clear Draco Malfoy of all charges."

Draco is still in shock, frozen in the center of the courtroom. He can hear Rosanna's voice at his ear, as she wraps her arms around his neck, with such force he stumbles backwards. His shaky hands find their way to her, fisting in the material at the back of her black dress. Pressing her closer to him, knowing he'll never let go.


	7. Nearly Weds

Rosanna hasn't played a game of quidditch in over two years, when Draco informs her that the Holyhead Harpies are in need of a beater.

Surprisingly, there aren't many females that play the position. Ro always loved hitting the bludgers away. But she's out of practice, her arms aren't used to the constant swinging and she's not steady on her broom.

Draco is supportive, as he is with everything, and he is more than happy to assist in her conditioning.

Leo, now six months old loves to watch from her bouncer, surrounded by her own protective enchantments. The little girl jumps and screeches happily, as her parents whirl around the large backlot of the Malfoy estate.

By the time she shows up for tryouts, Rosanna receives a call from Gwenog Jones, Holyhead captain, and fellow beater; telling her she made the team the next day.

The preseason practices are brutal, her body aches with exertion.

In addition to quidditch, she's working toward finishing her standard wizarding degree. As well as honing her gift for legilimacy. Her tutor, Mr. Samuel Marshmen, is another friend of her parents. He is paid well and therefore doesn't mind working around her new, hectic schedule.

Burning the candle at both ends, and raising a young child, puts a strain on her relationship with Draco. Their wedding is put largely on the back burner, which is frustrating to Draco.

They fight, a lot. They've bickered plenty over the years, had a spat or two. But full out yelling, screaming their frustrations at one another, is an entirely different story. It shakes both of them to the core.

"I'll quit the harpies," Rosanna whispers against tense shoulders. "I haven't signed the contract for the year."

Draco is turned away from her, his blood still boiling from their quarrel. "You're not going to quit, you've worked too hard."

"Marrying you, is so much more important to me. I thought I could have my cake and eat it too. But there aren't enough hours in the day, something has to go." She needs him to be happy.

"What'd you say I handle the wedding?" He begins toying with her hands, twined around his waist.

"You don't want to do that," she shakes her head, between his shoulder blades. "You'll turn into Dracozilla."

He chortles, turning to face her. "I'm halfway there as is, but you knew what you were getting into."

"You already have Leo by yourself a lot." She cups his cheeks, "If you give me two months, I'll only have a couple games a week. I can do more then."

"You have your owls coming up." Draco reminds her patiently, peppering her face with kisses.

"Shit." She scowls, "give me three months." Ro amends.

"Have you asked Samuel if he's willing to travel?" He holds her close, as he always does after an argument. Assuring them both that everything will sort itself out.

"Are you willing to travel?" She chews her lip nervously. She hadn't considered all the logistics of being part of a travel team. Rosanna just assumed he would be coming with her, but with their recent track record she's not so sure.

"You've just thought to ask?" Draco smirks, as if he wouldn't follow her to the ends of the earth.

"Unless you're trying to get rid of me." Her tone is teasing, but holds a note of nervousness.

"No, I'm holding onto you." Draco pulls her closer, inhaling the familiar scent of her hair.

"Good." Rosanna melts into him, they'd make it work. No matter what.

* * *

It's a leap of faith, when Rosanna marks her jersey Malfoy. It's a surprise to Draco, who's fully expecting to see McVay as she flies onto the pitch. Her welcoming roar from the crowd only adds to her nerves. Then she finds Draco, holding a nearly nine month old Leo in his arms. Their little angel sporting two adorable pig tails with bows that compliment her little pink dress and sparkly tights.

"That's my girl!" He shouts proudly, when she manages to stop a rouge bludger that nearly cost them the game. Her jerseys sell out in record time.

They celebrate later that night with the other members of the team and their plus ones. Narcissa and Lucius have taken Leo for the night, it's one of their last before Ro and Draco's little family sets off to Ireland.

Rosanna is all done up, in a deep red dress and matching lingerie. Draco has been dying to get his hands on her ever since he zipped her into it.

Draco himself is dressed to the nines in all black, knowing how hot he can make his ladylove with just a simple suit.

"Malfoy!" A, burly brunette, gentleman greets Rosanna as they enter. "Great game." He holds a hand up for a high five.

"Oh, me." Rosanna still isn't used to the name, "I'm Malfoy." She awkwardly slaps their palms together.

"You guys newly weds?" The man smiles, flickering his eyes between them.

"Nearly weds." She explains, "I'm Rosanna, this is Draco; my fiancé."

"Pleasure." Draco extends a hand to shake.

"I'm Danny, Gwen's husband." The other man gives a solid shake. "Can you believe, I still can't get her to change the name on her jersey? We've been married for two years! Some rubbish about marketing."

"Are you still on about that Daniel?" Gwenog overhears the conversation, and joins them. "If I had known the hell I'd receive from this one," she jerks her thumb at her husband. "I'd have gone with Chapman instead of Jones straight away."

"Thank you guys for having us, by the way." Rosanna smiles at her captain, she doesn't really know any of the girls well enough to consider them friends. Especially because most of them are still single and without children. "This is my Draco."

"It's an honor to meet you," the fair haired man nods. Draco has impeccable manners.

"Likewise, Rosanna talks about you all the time." Gwenog leans in, as if telling a secret.

"All good things I hope." Draco flashes a smile at Ro.

"At least you're being mentioned," Danny guffs.

"Oh stop it," Gwen laughs, kissing him soundly on the mouth. "Come on in, make yourselves comfortable. We have drinks, finger sandwiches, sweets, whatever you fancy, help yourself."

"Thank you," Draco nods, his hand at the small of Rosanna's back, as she leads them forward.

Ro all but runs to the dessert table, "don't mind if I do."

Draco chuckles, "so what is it you've been saying about me?"

Rosanna flushes, "stuff."

"Now I'm interested," he cocks his head to the side, swiping a drop of run away chocolate from her chin and sucking it from his thumb.

Her lower stomach tightens as she watches him. "I just...love you a lot." She shrugs. "Sometimes it comes up as word vomit."

"I'll need an example." Draco hums, twisting a bit of her hair around his finger.

"Say we're talking about...strawberries. I would be like, 'Draco really likes strawberries.'" The girls elaborates. "It's pathetic."

Draco is quite needy really, needy for her time, for her affection, her love. Her confession sets a warm wave of reassurance radiating through him. "Come here you," he draws her in for a chaste kiss.

They break apart just as Marge comes to a stop beside them. She holds a box up to Rosanna, without a word.

"This is it?" Ro asks, taking it from her.

Marge, the short brunette seeker, nods in excitement.

"Thank you." Rosanna smiles, squeezing Marge's arm giddily.

The other girl nods, still silent.

"Draco, Marge." Rosanna introduces the pair. "Marge, Draco."

Draco holds a hand out to her, they shake. "Good to meet you. Brilliant game, especially the catch."

She places a hand over her heart.

"Marge!" An out of view voice yells. "Come try the bubbly."

Marge jerks a her finger in the direction she's been called, waving before she departs.

"Love?" Draco leans in.

"Hmm?" Her mouth packed with sweets.

"Is she mute then?" He whispers.

"Oh no," Rosanna laughs, softly. "Laryngitis," she taps her throat. "This is yours by the way." She hands over the box.

"For me?" Draco lights up.

"I know this hasn't been easy. I love you so much, I'm proud to have your name on my jersey. I'm proud Leo has your name. Anyway, I know it's not much, but you have literally everything. You're a pain in the ass to buy for." She watches as the box flips open and Draco sees inside. "It's the first one ever made. I had them save it."

He runs his fingers over the soft material, a jersey that matches her own. "I love it, thank you." His response is brief, because he's tearing up.

* * *

Rosanna's recent claim to fame earns them unwanted attention, namely from Rita Skeeter. Who has announced she's in the process of writing a tell all book, just as she had for Dumbledore and the golden trio.

Slowly but surely, the whispers become impossible to ignore. Draco is beginning to question if they should just call off the wedding all together. But Rosanna will hear none of it. Immediately sending out save the dates, that coming July, they will be joined in holy matrimony.

"I was thinking...never mind it's stupid." She shakes her head.

"Nothing that makes you happy is stupid. Maybe to some," he says teasingly, "but never to me."

Ten month old Leo abandons her building blocks, to join them at the circular dining table of their suite.

"Mama," she bats at Rosanna's lap.

Ro reaches down with a huge smile, "Lele." She attacks her with kisses.

The child giggles, wildly.

Draco all but melts at the sight of them. Leo is the perfect mix of her parents, his hair and Rosanna's brown eyes.

"What were you going to say?" Draco knocks on the table to get Rosanna's attention.

"Maybe it could be like our Yule Ball. Winter wonderland kinda, trip down memory lane. I know it'll be summer-"

"That's a lovely idea darling." Draco makes a mental note of her request. This is the first real suggestion she's made, he's not about to discourage her.

"You sure?" Ro lights up, bouncing her daughter on her leg. "It's not going to mess up everything you have planned already?"

Yes, he'll have to change everything. "It's no trouble at all."

* * *

It's a gorgeous summer day when they wed, in the backyard of Draco's childhood home. Leo is just shy of two, she tears down the aisle toward her father. Petals spilling from her basket.

Rosanna's dress is one of the few parts of their nuptials Draco had no involvement in. He's in tears when he sees her, veil and all, in the ivory gown. It hugged her curves like a glove, fanning out at the knee, in a mermaid style.

Teddy Lupin is their ring bearer. After everything, Narcissa and Andromeda were somehow able to mend their broken relationship. It's not perfect, but then again few things are.

"My dearest Rosanna-" Draco breaks off, overcome with emotion that doesn't allow him to speak.

Ro couldn't care less about tradition. She wraps her arms around him, swaying them gently. "Take your time. This is for us," she whispers, kissing his cheek.

He put weeks into writing his vows, his bride to be has done the same.

He nods, pulling back slightly, so their hands are still touching. "I'd like to say it was love at first sight, but we both know that'd be a lie. We could hardly stand each other, that first day of potions class. No matter how much I detested your accent, or you mine; there was no denying that we made a damn good team. You are soft where I am hard, light where I am dark, and understanding where I am ignorant. You are loud, bossy and can't listen to save your life. But you are also humble, wise beyond your years, and incredibly kind."

Rosanna smiles, as he cups her cheeks, thumbing away tears.

"I've never met anyone quite like you, I know I never will again. You make me want to be the best version of myself, every hour of everyday. You push me to my limits, you reach parts of me that I never knew existed. I can't believe I get to spend the rest of my life with you." He slides the diamond wedding band into place.

Then it's Rosanna's turn, she's still crying. "If you ask someone to walk through hell with you; I think the answer across the board would be something along the lines of, 'hell no.'"

Their guests laugh and Draco chuckles, smiling so widely his cheeks ache.

"I couldn't have asked for a more loving, patient, supportive partner. And I hope you know that I wouldn't be where I am today without you. You told me to follow my dreams, that nothing I wanted was unattainable. You carried me when I was weak, you loved for me when I couldn't love myself, you stood beside me in my darkest hour. You walked through hell with me and you didn't leave me alone. You never turned back. No one else could, or would, do what you've done for me. I love you so much. I can't wait to share the rest of my life with you," Ro slides his white gold ring into place. Kissing him ten times over before she's supposed to.

* * *

"I'd like to have my name on her jersey." Someone from behind Draco remarks as Rosanna zips past their seats; swinging her bat at full force.

"Shut off John." A second voice chastises.

"Don't act like you've never thought about. All the stamina trapped in that hot little body. Probably likes it rough too." There's a pause and a loud slap. "Hey! What'd you do that for?"

"That's her husband and kid, right there." The man's voice gets lower still, "Draco Malfoy, death eater, of Voldemort's inner circle."

"How'd she end up stuck with him?" The more brazen of the two ask.

"He used the imperius curse, locked her up in his basement and got her up the duff. Sick really; they were school sweethearts, he took full advantage. Rita Skeeter wrote a book about it. If you ask me, he shouldn't be allowed within yards of her, let alone the kid."

Draco's blood boils, Leo is standing on the bleacher beside him, facing the game.  
What's he to do? He can't very well leave. More over he can't sit there without a word. He really shouldn't hex them, the last thing he needs is more media attention.

Instead he turns calmly to the men two rows up, speaking over the people between them. "Rita Skeeter is an attention seeking cow. I love my daughter, she is well tended, she has everything any child could possibly dream about. My wife is loved, showered with affection. She's happy. But no one wants to read a book about that. No, they'd rather delve head first into the pain and suffering of two sixteen year olds forced to have a child."

* * *

They begin working on their own book when Leo is about two. They want her understand that she is not a mistake, not a burden, or simply something used to escape their own demise. Instead she is a miracle, the light of their lives, all of their dreams wrapped into one perfect little girl.

Writing about all that happened is odd. At times uncomfortably intimate and raw. They both experienced the same events in entirely different ways. Reliving her pregnancy and feeling closer than they've ever been, sparks something in Rosanna. Draco is elated by the amount of times she shoves the parchment and quill aside to go at it.

Draco brushes sweaty hairs away from her face, his actions a stark contrast to the harsh snapping of his hips. "There you are," He leans down, pressing his lips to her cheek.

"Let's have a baby," she murmurs, against the sheets.

"Love?" Surely he's misunderstood, he stops moving entirely.

"Let's have another baby." She reaches back to cup his face. "If you wanna."

He's waited years to hear those words. "I do."

"Ok," Ro grins. "Back to work then."

"Well not like this." Draco pulls out, turning her onto her back.

"But I liked that," she protests.

"Not while we're trying for a baby!" He shakes his blonde head.

"You act like they're gonna know what position they were conceived in." Ro laughs, giving a nose nuzzle.

"Well, we know this way works." This is how Leo was made. Easy, breezy, missionary. "Why fix what isn't broken?" He arches a brow.

"You're so soft Malfoy." Rosanna grins contently, twisting a bit of hair around her finger.

He trusts into her without preamble. Burying himself to the hilt and stealing the breath from her lungs. He smirks at her expression. "Don't worry sweetheart," another churn of his hips. "I'm still the self righteous prat you fell in love with."

"Baby-"

He slaps the outside of her thigh just hard enough to sting.

"Again." She bites down on her plush bottom lip.

He chuckles, "you're still the same unnerving girl, with the accent, giving unnecessarily instruction." Draco gives her another love tap.

"You love my accent," she pants, "and my instruction."

"It grows on you, doesn't it?" Draco remarks, attempting to sound displeased.

Rosanna taps his temple lightly, signaling that she wants to share thoughts.

He leans his forehead against hers, letting the wall around his mind fall away. He shares the world with her, and she shares her world with him.


	8. Mudblood

Rosanna is meant to return to the Holyhead Harpies shortly after the birth of their second daughter, Arlo. Instead, at her pre game assessment, the on call doctor determines that she is expected... twins.

Their book is well received, all things considered. They do a tour and book signing, but when they return to the manor...Rosanna isn't herself.

* * *

"I feel quite awful, coming to you like this." Draco fidgets with his shirt collar, suddenly feeling constricted in the material. "Our marriage is sacred, I hate to betray her trust. But I don't know what else to do." He explains, seated in the brown leather chair in Rosanna's father's office.

"If you're concerned, Draco...I'd like to help." Archer leans forward. "Ro is special, I'm sure you've noticed. She has always felt everything wholeheartedly, my little girl." The man smiles fondly. "If it makes you feel any better Ron, Hermione and Harry beat you to it. They were in my office about a week ago, expressing their concern."

"What did they say?" Draco shifts.

"They thought she 'looked ill.' 'Not at all like herself.' 'Like she hadn't slept in a fortnight.'" The older man explains.

Draco can deduce which member of the trio had made each comment. "She's been having night terrors, nearly every night. She doesn't want to sleep because of it. Rosanna is an amazing mother, the girls haven't noticed a difference. But I worry, she's quite literally running herself into the ground. I've tried all I can think of," Draco sighs. "But everything that used to help is only taking the edge off."

"Have you ever heard of post traumatic stress disorder?" Archer removes his glasses, running his fingers down the bridge of his nose. "It's seen in soldiers, veterans of war."

Draco shakes his head.

"She's not alone, it's very common. I won't name names, but more than one of her close friends suffer from it as well." Not that Rosanna's father doesn't trust his son-in-law, but it's not his story to tell.

"What happens...if she has it?" Draco asks, nervously.

"The first step is to have an assessment by a professional. But generally speaking, she would go to therapy, maybe they'll prescribe a potion for her to take. Everything is done on a case by case basis, so any care she receives will be especially tailored for Rosanna." The older man explains, patiently.

"But if this is, the stress disorder, from the war. Why wasn't it happening before?" It's been years since the war, years of happiness.

"Everyone is different. Something might have triggered it, or maybe things are resurfacing that her mind may have repressed. I would talk to her son. Have you tried that?" Archer asks.

"I don't want to upset her." Draco runs a finger over his wedding ring. "With the pregnancy and the girls-"

"That's exactly why you should get her the help she needs. She'll be grateful to you in the long run, if not right away."

* * *

Narcissa and Lucius began building a mansion on the empty land of the Malfoy property, shortly after Leo was born. They left the manor to Draco and Rosanna before standing trial for their crimes, just in case.

Lucius had served just a year and Narcissa avoided detention all together. She used her husband's sentence to complete their new home.

Subsequently Draco's childhood house received its own drastic make over. He loved the way they made it 'theirs.' With paint, curtains to properly see the sun, a small, intimate, table for family dinners, cooking supplies, music, and most importantly; with love.

They were filling the once dim manor with children all their own. It was everything he'd dreamed it could be.

Soft humming greets his ears as Draco enters the manor. He finds Rosanna and the girls in the sitting room. His wife at the rear, Leo in the middle, Arlo at the front, wriggling with her doll in hand. Ro runs the brush over Leo's platinum locks as the four and a half year old does the same for her little sister.

Arlo sharing the same strawberry blonde tresses as her mother, forming soft curls atop her head. Unlike Leo, the smallest Malfoy has inherited Draco's blue eyes.

"Hello loves." Draco greets quietly, not wanting to startle them.

"Daddy!" Leo waves, making no move to break away from the chain.

Arlo shrieks happily, running over to him. He catches the eleven month old in waiting arms.

Rosanna taps her oldest daughter's shoulder, signaling that she's finished her braid. Lovingly running her fingers over the plait, before Leo charges her father.

"Oof," Draco huffs as she collides with him.

Tangling her arms and legs around one of his legs and holding fast. Like an animal to a tree; giggling wildly all the while.

Rosanna smiles, pushing soft waves behind her ear. Dark circles, under tired brown eyes, she is still the most beautiful woman he's ever laid eyes on. "Hey baby. How was lunch? Blaise and Pansy good?"

"Quite well." Draco grins, feeling guilty for lying. "How are you feeling darling? Were these monsters behaving for you?" He turns his eyes to his daughters.

"Perfect angels," Rosanna yawns.

"You should take a rest, I'll fix dinner after a while. I can handle these two." Draco steps toward her, Leo still affixed to his limb, Arlo in his arms.

Rosanna shakes her head, "I'm fine."

"Alright then," he doesn't push. "Shall we put on a movie then? Have some popcorn?"

"Yes, Beauty and the Beast!" Leo demands.

"Again?" Rosanna laughs, that's the fourth time this week.

"It's my favorite Mummy." Leo has an American drawl on about sixty percent of her vocabulary. But Rosanna had always been Mummy instead of Mommy, it's adorable.

"Clearly." Draco chuckles indulgently.

"I'll go pop the corn." Ro pushes herself to her feet.

Arlo and Leo are engrossed in the film when Draco peeks over. His wife sound asleep, Leo moves to Draco's opposite side as Rosanna begins to snore.

"Why is Mummy so sleepy?" The little girl wonders, looking up at her father with wide, brown, eyes.

"Growing a baby in your belly is hard work," Draco explains, tapping her nose. "It makes her tummy upset too sometimes."

"Did I make her sick?" Leo wonders, turning to mother. Arlo cuddled up against Rosanna, little head resting on her chest contently.

"Just a bit." Draco tells her with a smile, "don't freight love, you're worth it."

* * *

That night as they ready themselves for bed, Draco notices how Ro hesitates to climb onto the mattress. She stalls as long as she can.

"Love?" He calls her attention from fumbling around the jewelry box.

"Hmm?" She forces a grin, crawling beneath the covers, knowing she's been caught.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Draco sets his book aside.

"Sure," she settles, back against the headboard, "what's up?" Brown eyes fall on him.

"How would you feel about talking to someone about, your dreams?" He moves his hands to her hair, releasing it from the bun she's twisted it into.

"Oh," she snaps her mouth shut. "It's nothing."

"But it is..." He hesitates, "I'm worried sweetheart."

"Ok," Rosanna is taken back and maybe a bit defensive. Pulling away from his touch.

"I can make some calls, find someone. All you'd have to do is show up." Draco drops his arms to his lap.

"And bare my soul to a stranger," she adds bitterly. "What if something is wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you." Draco says immediately, a little perturbed. "Even if there were, you won't face it alone."

"Would you go too? Not with me, but by yourself?" Rosanna wonders.

"He's hardly a nutter, he doesn't need a therapist. Then again, Ro isn't a nutter either.

'I will love you more than any obstacle that stands in our path. I will love you more than any battle we may face. I will love you more than you have ever been loved. I will pull you back to me, if ever the universe tears us apart.' These are the words he'd whispered against her flushed skin on their marriage bed. This is the promise he'd intended to keep all his life, "consider it done."

* * *

Rosanna's first appointment is that Monday, following her dress fitting for Ron and Hermione's wedding.

"Do you think you'll be pregnant again next spring?" Hermione asks as the seamstress takes Rosanna's measurements.

"That's a good question." They hadn't discussed it yet.

"Are you holding out for a boy?" Hermione says playfully. Rosanna's children are a joy, she can have however many she likes, as far as Hermione's concerned.

They hadn't really been 'trying' for either sex. They agreed to a large family. Both being only children left them wanting siblings for their kids.

"I'd like a boy," Rosanna confesses, a little Draco. "But I'll be just as happy with all girls."

"Have you thought anymore about the open position at the Wizengamot?" Hermione wonders, when she heard about the open position Rosanna was the first person to come to mind. "They've been looking for a Legilimensfor a while. I know you'd be brilliant-"

"Can I ask you something?" The words tumble from Rosanna's mouth.

"Anything." Hermione crosses her legs, setting her wedding planner aside.

"Did you ever have...problems, after?"

Hermione meets her eyes in the mirror, twirling the modest, round, diamond ring, Ron had proposed with, around her finger.

"Ron, Harry and I...we really went through it. Not to say you didn't! Well, I've read your book Ro and- What I'm trying to say is I think that we all-" Hermione stumbles around for the right verbiage.

"We're all a little fucked up?" Rosanna offers.

"For lack of a better word, yes. There's no shame in getting help if you need, but there is shame in knowing you need help and ignoring it." Hermione remembers having a similar conversation with her fiancé. "Ron struggles a bit more than I do. But we both see a counselor, it's loads better; talking it out with someone. Sorting through everything, you'll feel better."

"Draco said he'll go too, separately and together. I just don't understand why all of the sudden I can barely sleep without-" Rosanna breaks off, looking down at her feet; because she can barely stand the sight of Hermione.

"What is it Ro?" Hermione demands.

Rosanna shakes her head.

Hermione's mouth twisted to a smirk, to mask her disappointment. "We used to share everything, now you avoid me like the plague. It was nearly impossible to get you here. If you don't mind I'd like to know what I've done-"

"You didn't do anything. I did." Rosanna replies quietly.

"What are you on about Rosanna?" Hermione is officially concerned. "you're not making any sense."

"I can still hear you screaming. I can hear Ron too, in the basement, 'Hermione! Hermione!'" Rosanna breaks off to collect herself. "Losing his mind, trying to get to you. And I sit there, on the nice comfortable bed, in the nice comfortable house; I'm comfortable. Celebrated for conceiving a child that I never really had any part in creating. I don't know what to do. Because if I attack Bellatrix, and I hesitate, or if something doesn't go as planned; then she'll kill you and Ron. She'll call Voldemort and he'll kill Harry. So I sit there, and I do nothing." The blonde shakes her head in frustration.

"You did do something. You summoned Dobby and got us out of there. You pulled the only card you were sure they'd care more about than letting us go. You lied about knowing it was us. You lied about something being wrong with Leo to set us free. You did everything you could. I might not be standing here today if you didn't think fast and use your resources." Hermione comes to stand aside of Rosanna, the seamstress having long disappeared.

"I'm sorry," Rosanna covers the inside of Hermione's left forearm, where 'Mudblood' is scarred on her skin. Rosanna often does the same to Draco's darkmark, which had faded to a crimson outline. Almost as if she were trying to absorb some of the pain from the marking itself.

"This is not your fault." Hermione puts her hand over Rosanna's. "Please don't think I blame you for a second. No one blames you for anything that happened. You casting the healing charm...in that moment, meant everything to me. I struggled with leaving you there, we all did for years. You were our friend and we just...left you." Hermione's voice breaks.

"You couldn't take me with you. You couldn't get to me, even if you wanted too. There wasn't enough time." Rosanna shakes her head.

"We wanted to bring you with us. I should have said something, but it never seemed like the right time. I didn't want to trudge it all up." Hermione purses her lips.

"There was no reason for you to feel guilty all this time." Ro whispers.

"Spoken like a true hypocrite." Hermione cocks her head to the side. "Don't hesitate to come to me next time. We can sort it out together."

"You too," Rosanna wiggles Hermione's arm. "Maybe we could...be close again. Share everything, well, not everything. There's stuff I'd rather not know about Ron."

"Believe me I feel the same about Draco. What's your schedule like today? We can have lunch, catch up." Hermione lights up.

"I'm actually seeing the therapist after this. But what about tomorrow?" Rosanna misses her too.

"I usually eat my lunch in the office, you could come by. Unless it's too much trouble."

"Lunch tomorrow," Rosanna agrees, even though she suspects it's a ploy to get her to consider the Legilimens opportunity. "I'll bring Chinese, if you want."

"Chinese is lovely. I'll be looking forward to it." Hermione tells her truthfully.

* * *

Rosanna is not pregnant at Ron and Hermione's wedding. After the birth of their twin daughters, Vega and Polaris, they have their hands full. Draco and Rosanna are out manned, two to one. Both grateful they'd decided to attend counseling. Their relationship as well as their mental health has improved tremendously.

"I can't believe you guys are married," Rosanna laughs, full, happy, and thoroughly intoxicated be the alcohol she's consumed.

They lie horizontally, shoulder to shoulder. Ron and Hermione in the middle, Rosanna and Harry at either end, staring up at the spinning ceiling.

"Can't believe you married Malfoy." Ron remarks, no heat in his voice.

"I can't believe Harry hasn't married Ginny yet." Hermione tacks on, squeezing her husband's entwined fingers.

"I can't believe we're all here right now. Lounging on the ground like children. I can't believe we all made it here." Harry confesses, he's a depressing drunk.

"Way to kill the vibe." Rosanna rolls up onto her left elbow, to see him over the newly wed couple.

"You taking the piss Malfoy?" Harry laughs, moving to look at her.

Rosanna has always been beautiful, brown eyes, strawberries blonde locks, but not to Harry's taste for a lover. Instead a sister, a very dear friend.

"Scared Potter." Rosanna winks at him.

"Alright," Draco busts in from the doorway.

"That's my line." He reaches for her hand.

"No, she's ours." Ron protests.

"Don't take her." Harry scowls.

"We're having a proper cuddle. It's been years." Hermione pulls Rosanna against her side.

Draco squares his shoulders. "She's my wife, therefore she'll only be having a cuddle with me from now on."

"Jealous?" Hermione taunts playfully. "Tell me, does she still taste of strawberries and sunshine?"

"Piss off Granger." Draco huffs a laugh. "Wait...how do you know that?"

"It's Granger-Weasley to you, and don't you tell my wife to piss off." Ron wags a finger at his friends husband. "Only I tell her to piss off." He grumbles. "But how do you know that Mione?"

"Truth or dare, one time," Rosanna shrugs.

"So you two snogged and never thought to mention it." Ron moves to a sitting position.

"It was just a peck, Ronald." Hermione explains, cheeks tinted pink.

"Did you ever...do more than that?" Draco swallows.

"No perv," Rosanna swats at him.

"Honestly you two," Hermione says in exasperation. "Would you like a blow by blow?"

"As a matter of fact, I think we would." Ron says, indignantly crossings his arms.

"I have to find Ginny." Harry excuses himself.

Hermione, emboldened by the alcohol rushing through her bloodstream, turns to face her friend.

Rosanna returns to her back as Hermione leans up. She pushes Hermione's now free, springy, curls behind her ear, with a startling amount of affection.

Hermione leans down, cupping the blonde's cheeks and kisses her soundly on the mouth. Softly, sweetly, before they break apart.

Ron's cheeks are flushed crimson, "oh bleeding hell. Do it again."

Hermione and Rosanna giggle.

Ro looks over at Draco who's come to kneel on the opposite side of her.

Gently he turns her face back toward Hermione, "once more, for science." He encourages.

"Boys," Hermione shakes her head disapprovingly.

* * *

Draco and Rosanna attend eight weddings in a matter of two years, which is more inspiring than not. Like the world is finally starting to heal itself.

Harry and Ginny have a son, James, he's perfect, a spitting image of his father.

Even after all the years of being cordial, Draco is nervous to hold the newest Potter.

"Potter doesn't want me holding his boy." He shakes his blonde head.

"Go on Malfoy, you should be a pro by now." Ginny says in good spirits, despite being slightly sleep deprived.

"I am a bloody pro. But I've never held my former nemesis' offspring, it's a bit different." Draco teases, as Rosanna eases the infant into his arms.

"Look how sweet he is." Rosanna coos, stroking the baby's dark hair.

Leo is fascinated by the little boy. Being the oldest she's always been rather maternal to her younger sisters.

Arlo peaks over the blankets as Rosanna moves to hold the identical, platinum blonde, blue eyed little girls, one on each hip, for a better view.

Vega points, Polaris giggles as James wiggles a bit in the blankets and passes gas.

"I think your kid's having a poo on me." Draco scoffs at the irony of it all.

"Well done son." Harry chuckles, kissing Ginny's forehead softly.

Draco turns to Ro, "when are you going to give me another one of these?" He nods to the baby in his arms.

"I thought we were done." Rosanna nearly chokes on her own saliva.

"As many as you'll give me." He murmurs, the baby nuzzling him. Surrounded by his daughters, his wife, dare he say their friends; Draco is the happiest he's ever been.

* * *

Rosanna didn't take the position at the Wizengamot when it had been mentioned to her, she needed to get her mind right. But when the job reopens, she all but pounces on it.

The team is thrilled to have her, she works interrogations and makes their job very easy.

This opens doors for Draco within the ministry. He trains under Harry Potter himself and becomes one of the most prestigious aurors the ministry has ever seen. Even still he's never truly trusted or accepted amongst his colleagues.

Rosanna sneaks into his office on her lunch break, decorating the room in baby blue confetti. A bottle with a howler slipped inside sits on his pristine desk.

They'd waited until birth to learn the genders of their other children. But this one was to be their last and Ro was dying to know. So at the appointment to confirm her pregnancy, she finds out.

"We're having a boy!" Draco nearly faints when the card announces the news loudly. "I can't wait to celebrate. I love you!"

Draco reaches out, stroking the blue confetti at the edge of his desk. A son...he was having a son. His heart leaps and then tightens, painfully; this was far different from daughters.

People look at them and see their mother, kindness and bravery and light. People will look at their son and see him, Draco Malfoy, cowardice, cruelty and dark. What a terrible fate to condemn a child.

Then again, the bond Draco had with his mother was second only to that of his wife and children. To be the only son in a family of daughters, to be his mother's boy...to be the youngest child. Loved all his days with an affection meant just for him, their son; sung to sleep each night with a tenderness only Rosanna could give. To know the adoration and wisdom of his father without boundaries. To never be told he must always do better, instead that everything he makes is a masterpiece, every idea to cross his mind is brilliant. To have a proper father... what a beautiful gift to bestow a child.


	9. Bulgarian Bon Bon

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Rose, happy birthday to you!"

A twelve year old Rose, blows out her candles. Everyone cheers, Hermione has a few tears in her eyes. Rose is the oldest of the three, Scorpius, Albus, and herself.

All of their children were close growing up, their lives forever entwined by their parent's choices. But the three of them were truly inseparable.

Harry is head of the auror department, spending a fair share of time with Draco. His partner of sorts, after Ron left the ministry, to join Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Over the years some might even call them friends. Hermione succeeded Kingsley Shacklebolt as Minister for Magic. Rosanna still works interrogations, but truly she's a floater; she goes wherever they need her.

"Alright presents, presents for the birthday girl!" Molly takes her job as grandmother very seriously.

"We have loads to open. Ron, cut the cake for us, will you?" Hermione presses a hand to her husband's back.

"Yeah, Ron. Cut the cake for us!" Not two, but four voices sound in unison. Fred and George Weasley have always been especially fond of the Malfoy twins, and vice versa.

Polaris and Vega were always a bit inspired by the older twins, taking them as role models.

Molly eyes them fondly, yet in warning.

"This one's from me!" Hugo holds up the parcel proudly. "And Mum and Dad."

Rose moves the present to her ear, shaking it with a smile.

"Sounds like-" Scorpius leans closer.

"We're here! We're late! We're sorry, Rose!" Leo rushes into the room, boyfriend Henry in tow. The blonde leans down, kissing Rose's head.

Rose reaches back and offers an awkward sort of hug. "Thanks for coming Leo. I know you're busy."

"Never too busy for you." Leo is jet lagged and sleep deprived, coming off a huge win, as seeker for the Holyhead Harpies. The all female team was headed to the Quiddich World Cup, for the first time in history.

"It's my fault, I'm always slowing her down. The muggle airports are a nightmare!" Henry is a rather tall, lanky man, with chestnut curls that spring freely about his head. As it turns out, squibs can't travel far by apparating with a witch or wizard. So when they travel long distance, it's by plane.

"Tell us about it." Helen, Hermione's mother understands completely.

"Anytime we go on holiday, security is barmy! One time they flagged me because I forgot about my shoe buckle. They checked our luggage twice and we missed the entire flight." Ollie, her husband, chimes in.

The conversation sparks Arthur's interest. In his humble opinion, muggle endeavors where more interesting than most magical ones.

Leo sets her large rectangular box near the growing pile at Rose's feet with a wink.

"It's a broom, isn't it?" Albus enquirers.

"You'll have to wait and see." Leo shrugs, ruffling his hair.

The Malfoy's are known for their extravagant gifts. This stems largely from Draco's upbringing. Gifting was his love language, Rosanna was showered in jewelry and clothing and handbags. Their children were no different, even though they could never possibly wear or use all of the things they'd received; it was their father's way of showing them just how much he adored them.

Rosanna always accepted graciously and encourages others to do the same. This was particularly hard for Ron. Who for the longest time, thought Draco was just boasting about how wealthy he was.

'It means he cares Ron.' Rosanna explained to her friend. 'Please, let him.' And so he did.

"Stop James!" Polaris swats the boy's nagging hand away.

"Well if your big head weren't in the way." James remarks with wicked grin, giving another tug on her platinum locks.

"Quit James, I'm serious." Polaris pulls her ponytail over her shoulder.

"No. I'm Sirius, James Sirius." He was a shameless flirt.

"That joke isn't funny, you must realize that." Vega scowls.

"Don't be so hard on him, he's trying." Roxanne, Angelina and George's daughter, remarks. "Can't all be blessed with the funny gene."

* * *

Rosanna stomps toward her husband's office. Fuming down the hallway, past her coworkers, the latest issue of the Daily Prophet, clenched in her first.

Draco's door opens for her, on command, "sweetheart." Draco greets from behind his desk. A bit of green apple still between his teeth. He takes a good look at her, "what's happened?"

Rosanna slams the paper down onto the wood, her hand trembling as she does. "He can't go in September."

Draco sighs, skimming the headline. 'Desperate for male heir, Draco Malfoy uses time turner to have wife impregnated by He Who Shall Not Be Named.'

"It's too wordy, Skeeter has lost her touch." Draco shrugs, brushing the paper aside.

"Scorpius can't go to Hogwarts in the fall." Rosanna wraps both arms around herself.

"Of course he's going. Come off it." Draco can feel a throb take up in his left temple.

"Did you not read what she said!" Rosanna verges on hysterical. "What she's implying-"

"Is disgusting as it is far fetched." Draco says dismissively. "No one's going to believe this rubbish."

"You don't understand." Rosanna shakes her head, making to leave.

Draco stops her. Racing over to lean his body heavily against the door, blocking her exit. "Enlighten me." He taps her temple twice, before resting his hand against the side of her neck.

She fills his mind with hushed whispers and accusatory glances. The apologetic smiles from the people in her department. The snickers and sneers of the last man brought in for questioning.

"You'd never do it for him, you know?" The man scoffed, teeth rotting out of his foul mouth. "You reek of desperation and remorse. You're pretty poppet; but you're weak. The dark lord couldn't get up for you."

"That's just ridiculous," Draco mutters, as they finally break apart. "Any man could get up for you."

"This isn't a joke." She snaps. "What if the other kids, or their parents see this and believe-"

"No one who's anyone is going to believe this." Draco says again, softly. "He's been on about Hogwarts for years. We can't keep him home."

"What are we going to tell him?" They can shelter him at the manor. In their small group of friends, but not forever.

"We're going to tell him the same thing we've told him a thousand times. That people say things about our family that are vile, and moreover untrue." Draco understands this is hard, he knows she's frustrated. But they're on the same side and he doesn't want to fight.

"Rita's been saying Scorpius wasn't yours since he was born. But this...is the worst. How could she ever think that he-"

"Hush, love." Draco draws her into his chest, swaying her gently. "Scorpius is a wonderful, loving, smart, compassionate boy. He's our boy, and he's good."

* * *

The months leading up to their youngest child's departure were torturous. They spoke about the war, the parts they'd played. How sometimes they worked with opposing forces, but truly they always fought for each other. A vague rundown of their prophecy, briefly touching on how Leo was conceived without having a choice.

The blurred lines they'd crossed while Rosanna was under the imperius curse. They mention Hermione's torture, the final battle, how choosing Harry allowed him to win.  
Presenting their son with his own copy of their autobiography. "Through Love And By Love" by Draco and Rosanna Malfoy, was on the required reading list at Hogwarts for seventh years.

Although he won't be reading it for sometime; each of their children had received a copy with their dedication on the first page.

'For Leo Selene, our every dream, the light at the end of the tunnel, and inspiration to write this story.'

'For Arlo Cressida, our reason to seek healing, the hope for a better future, and inspiration to share this story.'

'For Vega Juniper, our next chapter, the first half of our double trouble, the world is a better place for having you in it.'

'For Polaris Athena, our moving forward, second half spitfire, you burn as brightly as the star for which you are named.'

'For Scorpius Hyperion, our proof history does not always repeat itself. Things can get better; no matter how impossible it seems.'

Scorpius runs his fingers over the scripture, "I know why you're worried about me. But I'm your son," he says proudly. "If you can do all of that," he clears his throat, "I can survive being called names."

"People suck," Rosanna tells him, leaning forward to take his hands. "Don't let them get under your skin. Always remember who you are."

"You'll have Albus and Rose there with you." Draco tacks on, "So you've got friends already. Your sisters too, if you need them; James, Teddy-"

"I know Dad," Scorpius cuts off his father with a lopsided grin.

Rosanna pulls back, before she bursts into tears. "You want some tea?" She runs a hand over Draco's ponytail.

Draco turns slightly, kissing the inside of her wrist. "Tea would be nice."

* * *

"Did you get the talk too then?" Rose asks, after their parents and the train station have disappeared from view. Finally they're headed to Hogwarts.

"You mean the birds and the bees? Yes, I did. It was awful, thanks for reminding me." Scorpius frowns.

"No, not that talk." Rose rolls her eyes.

"You mean about the Wizarding war?" Albus asks his cousin.

"Exactly...and about you in particular Scorpius. How are you doing?" She puts her hand over his.

His heart beats faster than he cares to admit. "I'm fine Rose." He stammers, "it's weird though, my looks favor my Dad. I'm surprised no one's said she's not my real Mum."

"Everybody knows Skeeter's a tosspot." Albus shrugs. "And that's besides the point, if any of you are fathered by you know who, it's Polaris." The girl was a nightmare in her own right.

"Then Vega too, by default." Rose says disapprovingly. "They are identical twins; that means one embryo divided during-"

"Don't you think he's suffered enough without thinking about his Mum's embryos?" Albus scolds his cousin.

Scorpius smiles, "thanks Al. What'd you say we try our luck flagging down the trolley witch? I want to try the chocolates."

* * *

Arlo leaves her train car and Ravenclaw roommates, to wander down and check on her brother. Peeking through the glass window at her youngest sibling, having a laugh with Rose and Albus. The seats around them full of empty sweet wrappers.

She's about to knock and get his attention, when someone startles her.

"He is someone I should know?" A burly, dark haired, boy asks, having pulled open his door behind her.

"Excuse me?" Arlo turns quickly, it's not a voice she recognizes, heavily accented and deep.

"You are third von to look in." The boy motions to Scorpius. "He is special?"

"I guess that depends on who you ask," she shrugs. "He's my kid brother. I have three sisters, two are still students, we're supposed to look out for him."

"Is special then." The boy nods.

"You're not from here." Arlo says with a smile. It's a breath of fresh air, meeting someone who had no clue what sodding Rita Skeeter and the Daily Prophet, has been saying about their family for years.

"Vhat gives this avay?" He laughs, flashing her a blinding grin.

"Well for starters, you've got a smidge of an accent. Any relation to Bulgarian Bon Bon, Viktor Krum?" She crosses her arms over her chest.

"Bulgarian Bon Bon?" He's never heard the term.

"Never mind, it's just a thing-" she shakes her head.

He grins. "I am Marko Petrov."

"Arlo Malfoy." She extends her hand for a shake.

"Good to meet my Arlo." The tall man takes her hand gently, pressing his lips to the back.

"Just Arlo," she stammers, breathlessly. "Not my Arlo."

"I vill learn." He takes a step back, bowing his head.

"Honest mistake." Arlo waves away his concern, "so what brings you to Hogwarts?"

"Mother, she die. Three years away." Petrov explains.

"I'm sorry."

"Father have new vife. She come and teach Bulgaria, but her home here." Marko tells his new found friend.

Arlo nods.

"Come here, be vith new vife and Hogvart." His voice is pleasant. The longer he speaks, the more Arlo wants to listen.

"You speak English well, for only have a couple years practice." Arlo clears her throat.

"No good," he shakes his head, "but I vill learn."

"I've gotta get back to my friends. But you can come sit with us, if you want." Arlo offers, waving him back toward her seat.

"Vat about brother?" The transfer student asks.

"Scorpius is fine." Arlo assures him, he hasn't even noticed her standing in the door way; for what was, at this point, an obscene amount of time.

"Scorpius is name?" Marko is shocked.

"We're named after constellations," Arlo explains. "It's kind of stupid actually, but it's a thing."

"Like vhen Bon Bon is thing?" The boy cocks his head to the side.

"Exactly." Arlo's blue eyes stare deeply into his darker, nearly black irises.

"You are beautiful, this is thing." He tells her, without hesitation.

"I-" Arlo was always buried nose deep in a book. She had no idea how to take a compliment. Much less how to respond to the advances of, what was honestly, the best looking boy she'd ever met. "Yes- I mean, thank you."

* * *

Over the next few days, Draco and Rosanna receive daily letters from their children. Knowing from passed experience, that they will die down after the first month.

"We have another Slytherin." Rosanna shakes the parchment at her husband; where he lounges on the couch. Feet propped up on the coffee table, reading over a case file.

They had a Gryffindor, then a Ravenclaw, another Gryffindor and finally a Slytherin with Polaris, now again with Scorpius.

"Shall we head down to Diagon Ally and pick up him up a few robes?" The man is grinning at the news, taking the note to read for himself. "We can make a day of it."

"Sure, I'm gonna hop in the shower quick." She kisses the top of his head.

Draco's allowed his hair to grow past his shoulders. It took him a long time to come around to the idea, fearing he might look too much like his father.

Rosanna loves his hair, she always has. So when he came to her, three years ago, and asked how she felt about him letting it grow out; Ro was all for it. 'See if you like it, if not, cut it off, it's only hair.' She laughed, stopping him from agonizing over the prospect any longer.

Draco sets the letter aside, venturing up the stairs to their washroom. He can hear the stream of the water, faintly, over Rosanna's singing. She has quite a pleasant voice, thick and sweet like honey.

He opens the door, stripping off his clothes. They haven't had a shag in the shower for years.

Rosanna hears rustling outside of the, sliding, glass door. Sticking her head out. "Baby?"

"Who else?" He chuckles.

"Alright smart ass, you wanna piece of me?" Rosanna arches a brow at him.

"Actually," Draco half smirks, "yes I do."

"You're a pervert Malfoy, anyone ever told you that?" She waits for her husband to step inside.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy it, Malfoy." He slides the door closed behind him, trapping in the warm air.

Rosanna smiles with a shake of her head. "What if I don't?"

Draco tips her chin up, her eyes locked on his; burning with desire. Swiping his thumb over her bottom lip. "Shall I go then? Since you don't appreciate my advances."

"I didn't mean that." Her breath grows shallow, as he pins her against the wall, with his own body.

"Best choose your words more carefully, my darling. Someone might get their feelings hurt." The corners of his mouth turn upwards.

She nods, her mouth suddenly dry.

"Why don't you tell me what you meant?" Draco blinks at her expectantly. "Tell me what it is you do want."

"You." The confession slips past her lips, easy as breathing. "I want you."

"Care to be a bit more specific?" He nuzzles his nose against hers. "Seeing as I already belong to you in every way imaginable."

"I want-"

He moves his leg between hers, pressing his thigh against her pussy harshly. "What?" He pulls back slightly, when her lips search for his.

She whines, squirming against him. "Draco."

"You're not very articulate today sweetheart." The man taunts. "How about I go first?"

"Yeah that'd be good." Ro says, lips parted slightly.

"I want to fuck you, here, against this wall. I want your fingers twisted in my hair, tugging and releasing, because they can't decide which pleases them more. I want you watching me with those brown eyes that just won't stay open, no matter how hard you try and force them." His voice is intoxicating.

"I want your lips on my neck, leaving those damn love marks, that are a pain in my arse to cover. I want your mouth against mine, when you can't be bothered with kisses, when you just whimper until you cum. I want you screaming for me while you fall apart. I want you to remember what it feels like to have me so deep inside you, your pretty little cunt squeezes me like you'll never let go. I want you full with my child, again." Draco purrs against Rosanna's ear.

Oh, she hadn't been expecting that. Considering his proposition as she slides the elastic down his long hair, freeing it. Fanning it about his beautiful face as best she can in it's damp state. "Yes, please."

"Please, what?" He murmurs, over the warm spray of the water.

"Please, fuck me." The cheeky little thing guides his mouth to hers.

"And what of my other request?" Draco inquires, if she says no, he'll cast the sodding protection charm; he needs to be inside her.

"I wanna have your baby, ok?" Rosanna all but screams. "Stop torturing me!"

"You've never been much for delayed gratification. I've loved that about you since I was a boy." Draco confesses, sealing his lips over hers and lifting her up. Her soft legs wrap around his waist.

Rosanna moans into his mouth, as his length fills her. "Shit baby," her head thunks against the shower wall.

Draco sucking bruises into her exposed neck. Moving to her nipples with the same suction, one hand pressed against her back, keeping it arched toward him.

"You are so lovely," Draco whispers against her skin. "All mine."

Rosanna tugs his hair, pulling him back up to her. "Yours," she sighs, contently, against his lips.

His hands grope her bum greedily. Thrusts growing harder, brushing against the spot that drives her mad.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." Rosanna chants like a prayer when he finally pushes her over the edge. Nails scratching over his pale skin.

"I love you." Draco replies, because there's not a proper word for how he feels about her. So he settles for love, spilling himself into her heat.

* * *

'Bandaid baby to mend Rosanna and Draco's crumbling marriage."

'Leo Malfoy to wed squib, further besmirching bloodline.'

'Arlo Malfoy's suspected teen pregnancy with Bulgarian transfer student.'

'Vega Malfoy caught snogging roommate Arlene Fischer.'

'Polaris Malfoy attempts woo James Sirius Potter, nearly one year her junior.'

'Scorpius Malfoy, son of the Dark Lord and Rosanna Malfoy, sorted Slytherin.'

* * *

The kids were home from Hogwarts for Christmas, save for Leo who would join them Christmas Day, after spending the morning with her now fiancé's family.

Rosanna pops in to say goodnight to each of them. Her second oldest daughter being the last stop. "Arlo, can we talk?"

Arlo cuts her mother off. "I'm not pregnant."

"I know." Rosanna assures her. "If you're having sex, I'm sure you're being safe."

Arlo sits up, motioning for Mum to join her on the bed. "We're not... doing that. I'm not ready. No offense, but I don't envy you. Having a kid right now...I don't think I could do it."

"You could, if you had to." Rosanna tells her softly, "you think you can't. But somehow you just do."

Arlo offers her the brush, off the bed side table. Turning so that her mother can braid her hair, like when she was a little girl. "Did it ever piss you off? When you couldn't finish school? When you couldn't do what you wanted?"

"Before I had Leo; I worried I wouldn't be able to bond with a child that I wasn't ready to have. When she was born; I understood. All those plans I had, goals, dreams, the things I wanted...they didn't matter to me anymore. Because I was holding the entire world in my arms; in one single second, she became my plans, my dreams, my goals, she was everything that I wanted. I felt the exact same way each and every time I held you. I wanted you, more than I ever wanted anything else." Rosanna begins weaving the soft tresses of waves into a fishtail braid.

"You're a good Mum." Arlo tells her, just in case she doesn't know.

Rosanna gives her shoulder a squeeze, "I'm trying."

Arlo relaxes into her mother's calming touch. "I'm meant to read the book this summer. It's on the required list."

"I can talk to Head Master McGonagall, if you need more time. If you're not ready, I'm sure she can make an exception." They hadn't meant for it to be a burden on any of their children.

Arlo gives a guilty smile, "I had Marko read it early. Tell me if it was...he said it was a good read. He didn't realize that you wrote it actually, I had to explain it to him. About what an autobiography is." She laughs fondly, still quite taken with her Bulgarian boyfriend. "Anyway, he has some questions. I think I probably will too. Would it be ok, after I'm finished, for us to have a sit down with you and Dad...and talk?"

"Yeah, of course, we can do that." Rosanna ties the elastic at the end of Arlo's strawberry blonde plat. She leans forward, kissing the back of her daughter's head.

"One more thing." Arlo catches Rosanna's wrist. "You said, in your dedication, that I was the reason to share your story. I think that's beautiful, but why me?"

"A lot of people expected different things after the war. They expected me to take Leo and leave your Dad. They expected me to press charges and send him to Azkaban. They expected me to lean heavily into my friends, because they were 'good' and the Malfoy's were 'evil.'" It's hard to think back on that dark time, after the war. When the world was quite literally in shambles.

"By the time we had you, we knew it wasn't something people would get over. There was a moment of panic. How could we stop pretending like nothing happened; but at the same time let people know I was ok. I wasn't with your Dad because of a curse, or a prophecy, or because he was the father of my child. I was with him because I love him. That was the story I wanted to tell; and I wanted to tell it for you."

"I'm not sure it worked. It never really stopped the media circus or the side ways glances. But when I thought about you reading what we wrote; I was glad we did it anyway. You deserve to have all the facts in one place." Rosanna twists her hands in her lap, restlessly.

"Didn't you ever want the glory?" The girl wonders, turning to search Rosanna's eyes.

"For a long time, I thought I was going to die. That your Dad was going to die. I thought I'd never see my parents again. Or my friends." Rosanna tells her daughter. "Being here, with you guys, married to your Dad; getting to see my friends happy, with kids of their own, all of you growing up together. That's the glory for me."

"And you get your card in a chocolate frog." Arlo reminds her.

"That's pretty cool too." Rosanna laughs.


	10. A Malfoy Affair

"I invited grandma and grandpa Malfoy." Leo tells her mother. "Do you think they'll come?"

"I don't know," Rosanna zips her carefully into her gown.

"I know they're mad, but they'll come. Don't you think?" Leo lets out a nervous laugh. They didn't want her to marry a squib; but surely, some outdated prejudice wouldn't have them miss her big day.

Rosanna sighs, deeply. "This is your day. I don't want you worried about anything."

"What's the big deal about Henry not having magic? He can't control it, it's hardly like he asked to be without it. He works hard and makes a decent living and-"

Rosanna touches her shoulder, to stop her rambling, "they don't care about that. They only see what they want to see. And what they see, is a person who can't do magic. I was never good enough for their son. Henry will never be good enough for you. They love you, it's just how they are."

"But why?" Leo's brows furrow, "it's stupid!"

"I agree-"

"But better to be inbred than marry anything but a pureblood? I know they wanted Dad to marry Astoria Greengrass." Leo shakes her platinum head. "I did my research, they're cousins."

"Very distant." Rosanna informs her, nearly all pureblood families were related somewhere.

"Mum, why are defending them?" Leo say in disbelief. Her father's parents were never overly warm to her mother. It was always clear, they wanted their son, and his children, but that is all they wanted.

"What color is the sky?" Rosanna asks, throwing a curve ball.

"What?" Leo snaps around to look at her mother, thinking she'd finally lost it.

"Just humor me for a second, what color?" Rosanna begins again, patiently.

"Blue." Leo narrows her brown eyes.

"How do you know what blue is?" Rosanna raises a brow.

Leo scoffs, "you taught me."

"What if I told you it was yellow instead? Would you have believed me?"

"I guess so." Leo still doesn't understand where this is headed.

"So the sky is yellow, if I tell you it's yellow. Because you trust me, and you don't know any better." Rosanna reiterates.

"Ok, the sky's yellow." Leo says, "so what?"

"Well no, the sky's blue." Rosanna chuckles.

"Mum!" Leo snaps.

"Imagine the frustration and confusion you feel. You've gone your whole life thinking the sky was yellow. Realistically you know the sky must be blue, because that's how the rest of the world sees it. But wouldn't it be easier to keep pretending that the sky is yellow; if your friends and family thought it was too? Especially if you knew that accepting that the sky is blue would have you disowned?" Rosanna explains further, to put into perspective, the pressure a person must feel.

"Well...I guess." Leo gets it. "That's still not an excuse."

"I'm not trying to excuse them. I'm just trying to explain the best I can." Sometimes, being a mom sucks. Being the bigger person sucks even more.

"They came to your wedding," Leo says bitterly, "I've seen pictures."

"Maybe they'll surprise us," Rosanna smiles, rubbing her daughter's arms reassuringly.

Leo nods, "where's dad?"

"Last I saw him, he was trying to wrangle Corina into her dress." Corina...their one year old daughter, was a spitting image of her mother, which pleased Draco to no end. But she also had his own dramatic tendencies, which did not please him nearly as much.

"You know, you guys had five great kids," Leo says teasingly. "But you had to push your luck for just one more. You should have stopped while you were ahead."

"I'll have you know, your father wanted at least a half dozen more of you." Rosanna flicks Leo's shoulder playfully. "I pulled the plug, thank you very much."

* * *

"Corina, straighten your legs." Draco coos, the little girl draped across his lap diagonally.

"No, no, no." She screeches.

"Please darling," Draco huffs, holding the stockings firmly. "You'll tear your tights."

"Go, bye bye." Corina demands, strawberry blonde curls frizzing as her head tosses back and forth against his suit.

"You will go bye bye, when you're dressed." Draco promises.

"Nooooo. Daddy!" The little beast howls, thrashing in his arms.

"Stop moving, you're going to hurt yourself."

She burst into crocodile tears, her mouth open in an obscenely wide sob.

"Shh, I'm sorry. I know you're tired." He kisses her head ten times over.

"Nunni." The one and a half year old cries. Corina was having a hard time breaking from nursing. She still wanted 'nunni' whenever she was tired or upset, running Rosanna rugged.

"Nunni in a moment my love, when you're in your dress hmm?"

"Mummy, my mummy, my nunni," Corina wails; over tired and beyond cranky.

* * *

"I am sorry Rosanna but she needs nunni, now." Draco bursts into the room, with the heartbroken little girl. Still wearing only a diaper, her tiny dress slung over his shoulder and her tights dangling from one foot.

"Come here my angel," Rosanna coos, taking the baby into her arms. "What did daddy do to you?" She tuts her husband teasingly, pulling down her own dress so that the child can receive her beloved nunni.

Corina latches on almost forcefully in her frenzied state.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Leo winces for her mother.

"I'm flattered you think I can still feel my nipples, after nursing six of you." Rosanna smiles.

"Can't you?" Leo asks, a horrified expression taking over her features.

"She feels her nipples just fine." Draco chuckles, kissing the back of his wife's head.

"Dad!" Their daughter flushes scarlet.

"Sorry sweetheart." He apologizes, realizing his slip up. "It's your mother's fault truly; for lying about the state of her nipples."

"Please stop saying nipples," Leo closes her brown eyes against the unwanted visual. No one wants to imagine their parents having sex.

Rosanna presses her lips together to contain a laugh.

"Alright, changing the subject." Draco smiles apologetically, "would you look at you." His chest constricts, Draco's oldest daughter is a vision, in her angelic white wedding gown. "I'm not sure I want to give you away." He confesses. Although she hasn't lived at home for some years, marriage felt so much more...permanent. "Can't we keep you?" His voice breaks.

"Daddy," Leo wraps her arms around him. "You have five more to keep you entertained. You'll be fine."

"But I only have one Leo; and I will miss you, my darling girl. You taught me how to be a father. I'm so very proud of you, the woman you've become. So like your mother." He kisses her cheek lightly.

"I love you Dad," Leo sighs, "and I'll still be around, it's a wedding, not a funeral." She reminds him.

"Yes, I know." Draco squeezes her once more, before drawing back. "I love you too."

* * *

For Narcissa it was never a question, this was her granddaughter's wedding; she was going. Lucius however will not listen to reason.

"Draco, I've said no. That's the last I'll speak on the matter." Lucius continues his path up the stairs.

"Don't you want to be there for Leo? To see her happy? This is her day, she's asked you be there." Draco trails after him, determinedly.

"I will not watch my granddaughter reduce her life and namesake to rubbish and marry a muggle." Lucius huffs a laugh.

"He's fit you know, for her. He used to tend the quiddich pitch. But now, he does computer design; it's quite prestigious among muggles. A lucrative business, to expand upon. He works hard, and he makes her happy. I'm quite proud to have him a part of the family." Draco defends the younger man. He is so much more than just a 'muggle.'

"If you're so proud, what does she need me for?" Lucius demands, "surely your bride has filled her head with ideals of how monstrous I am. For my unwillingness to stand by while Leo makes a mistake."

"What makes you so certain it's a mistake?" Draco wonders.

"Putting aside all else, here are the facts." Lucius turns on his heels to face his son. "She will outlive him, squibs die out the same as muggles. If she has children, and they are squibs, she will bury her children. They will never wield a wand, never fly a broom, never know what it feels like to receive a Hogwarts letter. Is that the life you want for Leo?"

"What's a life without love? Marrying out of obligation and blood status is a farce. I don't think you understand love." Draco's chest heaves. "When people say you're mental; they tell you that you can't possibly love the back of a person's knees or the vein that pulses in their neck when you row. But somehow, you do."

"What would you have me do Draco?" Lucius narrows his eyes, "I can't give my blessing."

"If you don't approve of the way I've raised my children, or the person I've chosen to raise them with; then punish me." Draco takes a step closer. "Punish me, you coward! Don't punish my daughter. It's not her fault."

"I am sorry son. I just can't. Give Leo my best and tell her that... I love her. I wish it were different-"

"You act like you're superior to everyone; because of your blood. But the truth is, you don't deserve Rosanna, you don't deserve our children...you don't deserve me." Draco turns and leaves without another word.

* * *

Leo's wedding is perfect and without incident. Which is nearly unheard of for a Malfoy affair.

The reception is equally beautiful, under an ivory tent behind the manor. Leo and Henry are both elated to dance into the night. They would take a red eye out of London that night for a two week honeymoon in Hawaii, before quidditch picks up again.

Corina has taken up residence in 'Won's' arms. She adores her mother's good friend.

Rosanna finds them, near the dessert table, when Draco heads to relieve himself. "So, not as much fun as you remember huh?"

"I gotta tell you, this kid's a laugh. A bit grading at times, when she asks for n-u-n... or is it n-o-o-n-i-e? However the devil it's spelled, but other than that," he shrugs, "good company."

"Don't let Hermione hear you say that, she asked me to cure your baby fever." Ro confesses, around a mouthful of Ron's abandon pastry.

"I dunno what the big deal is. I want to have just one more...Maybe if you talked to her-"

"No, nice try." Rosanna cuts him off. She'd been caught up in their spats one too many times.

"If you plant the seed, next time you're at the spiral class-"

"It's spin class, because you're on a bike." Rosanna laughs, picking at his plate of sweets, for anything else that hasn't been gnawed on.

"Come on, help a guy out Ro. I want one of these." His eyes drift down to the child in his lap.

"I'll mention it, but that is all." Rosanna narrows her eyes at him. "I'm getting too old for this."

Harry and Ginny make their way over.

"What are you two in cahoots about now? Eating up all the sweets?" Ginny asks teasingly as she takes a seat.

"Ron wants me to convince Hermione to have another baby. I'm still trying to figure out why he thinks Hermione can be talked into things." Rosanna explains, crossing her legs beneath the table.

"You're her best friend, and you work together; see her more than I do I reckon."

"I work with her too Ron." Harry points out, "why haven't you asked me?"

"Well...you're not a bird." Ron explains with a half shrug, "it won't be as impactful coming from you."

"What won't be impactful?" Hermione asks, joining the conversation.

"I thought you went to the loo?" Ron tries to change the subject.

"I did, and now I'm finished; what's going on?" Hermione knows him like the back of her hand.

"Well, it's really something I'd rather speak about in private." Ron tells her.

"You thought it fit to talk about behind my back?" Hermione's brows furrow.

"It was hardly behind your back." Ron argues, the tips of his ears flushing. "I know you think I don't know what I'm asking, but I do. I want to have another baby with you, my wife, who I love, very much."

Rosanna places her hand at the base of the champagne flute Hermione is sipping from, encouraging her to finish the glass before answering. "You can't be serious!"

* * *

Polaris has always been monumentally different from her sisters. Most notably Vega, her twin. Almost as if they were polar opposites. But her sister was always there, always around. Until they were sorted into separate houses. They didn't share a room, or clothes, or even a class schedule. At first it was nice, the distinction; then it was more lonely than either of them anticipated.

* * *

The moment Arlene met her roommate Vega, she knew she was different. Very quiet, reserved, and hated to sleep in her bed. She'd often find the girl, curled up anywhere but in her assigned sleeping area. One night in particular, the platinum blonde is draped over an arm chair in the common room.

Arlene leans in, to tap her shoulder. Vega's pale skin just brushes the pads of her fingers, looking even lighter beneath her ebony complexion. The contact instantly jolts the Malfoy awake.

"What the hell are you doing?" Vega snaps, drawing in on herself.

"Why don't you go to bed?" Arlene frowns.

"I can't sleep in that bed." Vega shakes her head.

"And why not?" The dark skinned girl crosses her arms, over her chest.

"Because it was my Mum's, and when I lay in it... I see things." Vega whisper into the dimly lit room.

"What kind of things?" Arlene wonders, taking a seat on the couch opposite her.

"Things that happened. Not to me." A thousand laughs, a thousand tears, none of them are her's.

"We could switch beds, but I'm not sure who mine belonged to." Arlene offers, she knew of Vega long before she met her. Her mother is one of the most well known legilimens of all time.

"Lavender Brown." Vega says, the bed aside of her mother's used to be Hermione's. "They moved all the beds around, got new mattresses. So no one would be particular when given room assignments."

"Maybe it'll be easier for you there?" Arlene hopes so, the girl deserves a proper bed.

"Or maybe I'll see you." Vega tells her.

"I'm not so bad." Arlene smiles, "quiet boring really, my life; compared to yours."

"Boring sounds pretty brilliant." Vega grins in return, "thank you."

* * *

Polaris likes Arlene well enough. But she all but sprints from the crowded dance floor, when she overhears them dreaming up a wedding of their own.

Harry's oldest son sees Polaris leaving, just as he's gathered the nerve to ask her to dance. James follows her, to the outskirts of the lawn. Near the cast iron fence that separates their estate from the rest of the world. "Polaris, wait up!"

"Bugger off James." She snarls, feeling tears prickle at the corners of her ice blue eyes.

"Oi, I'm here to help." James rakes a hand through his dark hair.

"How are you gonna to do that?" Polaris scoffs, of course, perfect James Potter, thinks he can fix everything.

"Dunno really," He admits, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his dress pants. "I'm rubbish at this sort of thing. But I'm here."

"I heard Vega talking to Arlene...about doing something like this, after they graduate." The white-blonde girl tells him.

"So?" James shrugs.

"So, it pissed me off." She snaps, tracing a finger down the dark metal beside her.

The boy chortles, "go on then, tell me how chuffed you are at the idea of your sister being happy."

"I don't understand how people can just settle. All that life to live, all the potential and possibilities and you...get married? And they're so happy about it! Leo is thrilled to leave the Holyheads and have a baby. Arlo and Marko basically have an entire ceremony planned. And Vega, we shared a womb for nine entire months! She's completely content to move into a hole in the wall with her little girlfriend." Polaris seethes, she is envious of her sisters. Not for being happy, no, not that at all. Rather because they're content to be 'normal'...and she can't be.

James chuckles, Polaris is something between a friend and a lover. They'd snogged, he'd asked her out, she shot him down, and then snogged him some more. "What's so wrong with that?"

"I want more than that." She whispers, "I want someone to tell me that's ok, someone who thinks it's ok if I don't settle."

"I think it's brilliant." James smirks, at the back of her head. Thick hair beginning to break free of it's bun.

"Really?"

"Sure," he reasons. "I think you're afraid of what comes after graduation, you haven't got a proper plan. It's ok that you don't."

"You're not just saying that because you're randy?" Polaris turns to him, full lips quirks in an accusing grin.

"I'm sixteen," he shrugs a shoulder, "course I'm randy. But I meant what I said and I fancy you a bit."

"You won't wait on me forever."

"Maybe I will," he tugs a loose piece of platinum hair. "Perhaps I don't want to settle either."

"So it's sorted." Polaris leans in for chaste kiss.

"About being randy though-" James mumbles around her mouth.

"Shut up." She pulls back, glancing up at the sky as it begins to darken. "Holy dark mark in the sky at my sister's wedding." Polaris says breathlessly.

"Way to change the subject." James turns from her, to have a look. "Holy dark mark in the sky at your sister's wedding."

* * *

"What's this?" Leo asks, the unfamiliar man attempting to hand her a poorly wrapped parcel.

"It's a gift from your father. He so wishes he could be here." The man explains, he looks about her parents age, unkempt, with wild eyes.

"My Dad's here," Leo lets out a nervous laugh.

"No matter, open it." He insists.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rosanna spots the exchange. This man, Theodore Nott, was wanted by the ministry.

"Don't you think her father should see her on her special day? Sweet Rosanna, his vessel, bringing forth his seed into the new world. Come back with me. The dark lord would love to have you again." Theodore holds his hands out, skirting the area around her. Hovering over Rosanna's skin, but never touching.

"Voldemort never had me." Rosanna says, calmly. Taking the box from Nott, checking the contents; then withdrawing her wand to bind his wrists and ankles. "The possession of time turners is illegal, as of September two thousand and one. You are hereby under arrest for crimes against the ministry."

Nott breathes in the scent at her neck deeply, "I can still smell him on you, after all this time. His magic lingers in your blood."

"Mhm," Rosanna purses her lips, not feeding into his nonsense.

"You think I'm lying, slut?" Theodore scolds loudly, drawing the attention of Leo's guests.

Draco appears at Rosanna's side, swinging his fist hard, against the man's jaw, "you will not speak that way to my wife."

"Draco, calm down. Auror brutality during arrest may result in suspension." Hermione reminds him, "but as minister for magic, I'm willing to over look this little indiscretion, so long as it doesn't happen again."

"Never thought I'd see the day. A mudblood, minister for magic. It's a laugh really." Theodore licks his lips.

"We'll see how funny it is from your cell." Harry steps in, to take him into custody.

"In groups of two, spread out." Draco says, tying his hair at the nape of his neck. "Anyone above the age of maturity, is welcome to help search the grounds for more intruders."

"But Dad-"

"No buts, you're staying here and that's final." Rosanna tells her children. "Ok, head count, before we leave." She scans the area quickly, "where's Polaris?"

"James is gone too." Ginny pushes her way through the huddle of bodies.


	11. Magical Conduit

"How are things...at home?" Hermione asks, her eyes trained on the corner of the picture frame she's toying with. It's turned away from her, but she's familiar enough with Rosanna's office to know. It's a picture of her and Draco, snogging at the burrow last Christmas; in their 'D' and 'R' knitted sweaters, Molly had made them years ago.

"Things are fine," Rosanna tells her. "You don't have to beat around the bush. Lucius showed his ass at Leo's wedding, and I haven't seen him since."

"He should at least apologize to you." Hermione scoffs, sitting up straight, in the leather chair. "Those things he said, calling the you irresponsible, and scolding you like a child-"

"He wasn't wrong," Ro sighs, "we should have had extra wards up. Especially with everything going on."

"For all we know those wards could have been down for days. In all fairness he lives on the lot too, he should have made sure." The wanker couldn't even be bothered to attend Leo's ceremony.

"I get it, you know; what he was saying. Leo is a prophecy baby, who broke over a hundred years of tradition, just by being born. I don't forget who I am, he was wrong about that. Rosanna McVay or Malfoy, promiscuous teen mother, odd one out of the golden trio. Whatever label people want to put on me; I try to be mindful of it. I have to be. But I'm a mother first, and I was trying to make the day perfect for Leo. That was my focus and it came back to bite me." Nothing new there, Rosanna thinks, somewhat bitterly.

Hermione nods, pursing her lips. "I used to wish it away when I was younger. Sometimes I still do, when Ron and I are out and some yells, 'where's Harry?' I used to dream about being 'normal.' But through all of that, I realized if I were normal; if we were. Who would've helped defeat Voldemort, who would've reformed blood status injustices or fought for house elf rights? Maybe someone else could have succeeded, or maybe it had to be us. Maybe the world would've been worse off, if we'd just been normal."

"I don't know." Rosanna sighs, with a tired grin. "I'm just glad that Nott was out in the open, and that Polaris and James were smart enough to go to Lucius for help."

"You didn't need his help, is what I'm saying. You do everything for your children, tirelessly day after day, and Draco too. A person would be mad to say otherwise." Hermione's cheeks are flush in her enthusiasm, as they often are when she rants. "And what else has been going on?"

Rosanna's fingers twitch nervously against her desk. "This isn't something I like to talk about..."

Hermione leans in, taking her hands. "It's alright, whatever it is."

"After Bellatrix died and her husband, Rudolfus, was sentenced to life in Azkaban. Their possessions, including their vault at Gringotts, was left to next of kin." Rosanna explains.

"Narcissa." Hermione nods in understanding.

"Right," Ro says, "so when Narcissa was facing time in Azkaban, she left it to her next of kin."

"Draco." Hermione is still following.

"But that was the same time Draco was on trial." Rosanna reminds her.

"So she left everything to Draco, and Draco left everything to you. Making you the sole owner of the Malfoy fortune and estates. Including the Lestrange vault, and any remnants of the Black family inheritance." A light bulb goes off behind Hermione's eyes.

Rosanna moves to withdraw her hands, but Hermione holds firm. "I took the money out."

"You're the one who sent Harry two millions galleons anonymously." The brightest witch of her age riddles out.

"I knew he'd never accept it from me, but as far as I'm concerned that money should have belonged to Sirius and Andromeda. Sirius would have wanted Harry to have his share. Teddy got his too, I halved it. Anyway it's the non monetary part that was left sitting in there. It never felt right to touch it. I didn't want to pawn it off on someone else. Six weeks ago, someone broke in, I think that's where the time turner came from." The strawberry blonde chews her bottom lip.

"How would Theodore get in your vault?" Hermione wonders, security measures at Gringotts have at least tripled since she, Ron, and Harry were able to sneak inside all those years ago.

"I don't know. It would have to be someone with clearance, and I mean blood clearance. Descendants of the owner, I had to leave something of mine in the vault for the enchantment to work. Since Bellatrix never had any children, it was the safest way to secure it." The matter of Rosanna owning the Malfoy/Lestrange vaults was a top secret ordeal. Only a handful of higher ups at the bank even know it's hers.

"Leo couldn't have gone in by accident?" Hermione wonders.

"You can't get in by accident Hermione, you have to give blood, like I just said." Rosanna narrows her brown eyes at her friend.

"I wasn't implying... I was just asking if maybe, when she was withdrawing money for her holiday, someone saw her at a vault that wasn't hers."

"That's all Henry's." Rosanna shakes her head. "No maj- muggle money," she corrects herself.

"I like your way better," Hermione remarks, referring to the American slang for muggle. "It sounds a bit nicer, and I really wasn't trying to insinuate that Leo would take anything. I was just saying if maybe she was in the vault, someone may have followed her."

"I know." Rosanna nods, "I get it, just being thorough."

"I love her like my own, I love all of them." Hermione pauses, looking over at the wall clock. "We're about ten minutes out from interrogation. Do you want me to sit with you, or just leave you to it?"

Rosanna likes to collect herself before a rigorous Legilimens session, normally Draco will sit with her quietly. Stroking her hair, brushing soft kisses to her face; she is quite literally a trembling mess in lieu of him. "I'm fine, thank you. I'll see you there."

* * *

The initial sweep of Theodore's apartment, proves it to be vacant. Draco and Harry can now begin a more thorough investigation. The grand foyer is nothing short of a shrine.

"Malfoy, if you need to step outside-" Harry begins to offer, his own stomach in knots.

"I'm fine." Draco bites out, taking in more of the room. Hundreds of newspaper clippings, pictures and writings pepper the walls.

"Draco..."

"I said I'm fine Potter," Malfoy steadies himself. "Don't even think about taking me off this case. I'll just go behind your back."

"Alright then," Harry knows he's not bluffing. "Take some pictures, then we'll pack it all up for evidence."

"I think it's best Rosanna doesn't see this." Draco says, aiming the lens of the camera at the right wall first.

"She's part of the internal investigation. I can't withhold information." Harry reminds him, jotting down something in his notes.

"This is her, Harry. Her life, all of it." The subject of the photos is Rosanna...and Leo. Locks of hair, replica's of their Holyhead jerseys, and markings like Draco has never seen. All over the dry wall, drawn in what appears to be blood.

"Looks like some kind of binding ceremony," Harry notes, his fingers ghosting the worn edges of Rosanna's most recent picture. It's profile, her smiling eyes turned away from the camera.

Harry remembers being on the receiving end of that exact smile, the previous week, over their shared lunch. Ginny had brought chicken salad sandwiches for the lot of them, Ro's favorite. How could they not have realized someone was watching?

"It's incomplete, he was still collecting." Harry turns away from the image, to continue his walk through.

"Collecting what?" Draco asks, still snapping stills for the case file.

"Parts of them."

* * *

The room down the hallway is even more haunting, a fully dressed, four poster bed. On top of which lay a pristine midnight blue gown, and what could almost be mistaken for a choker necklace.

Draco swallows harshly, flipping up the heart shaped pendant at the front. "Christ." He whispers, it's a collar; simply engraved 'Ro.'

"Probably what he was trying to bind her magic to." Harry can make since of it now. "Once it was on...she wouldn't be able to use it."

Draco runs his fingers along the cherry oak dresser table. Finding it fully stocked, with undergarments and negligees. Nott wanted her to live here, his wife.

"Take the pictures Draco, we should move on. There's another room... I think, maybe it's best if you just stay in the hall." The boy who lived doesn't even want to step inside.

"It's for Leo." Draco understands immediately.

The room is painted a pale pink, with white wooden letters on the far wall. L-E-O, spelled out above a four post canopy bed. Draped over the frilly bedding was a pastel pink dress, sized for a woman but built for a child. Two ribbons beside it, ballerina music box on the side table.

A framed painting stared back at them from the north wall. Theodore Nott was sitting in a gold trimmed chair, Rosanna at his left side, a brunette to his right; wearing the dress from the room. Her hair was wavy and dark, some of her features where recognizable, the ones that were from her mother, the rest of her face was altered. She was beautiful, inhumanly so, this was meant to be Leo.

However this was not Draco's daughter; she was Tom Riddle's. What Theodore imagined her true face to be.

"That's not her." Harry says, clearing his throat. "Let's finish up and get out of here."

* * *

"There's a reason people think you've carried the dark lord's child." Theodore muses, basking in the company of his interrogator. "It's a bit like telephone; did you ever play that as a child? Things tend to get mixed up as they go down the line. So let me tell you what the truth is, from someone close to the source. The dark lord did father a child. He spoke about it regularly, to those of us who weren't disgraced like the Malfoy scum. The child, was meant to reign at his side. A perfect prodigy, and he would hide it in plain sight. Right here," Nott presses a finger against Rosanna's lower belly.

"Don't touch me." Rosanna slaps it away.

"All this time you didn't know? Couldn't you feel it, all that power growing inside you. Didn't you wonder why he was so sweet on you?" Theodore cocked his head to the side. "Why he didn't come down on the Malfoy's with an iron fist, when you let Potter escape? The baby was his. His seed, the mixture of light and dark magic, more powerful than the world has ever known."

"I never slept with Voldemort," Rosanna scoffs, "kind of an important part of conception. So I'm not sure what he told you, or why, but he lied."

"Are you absolutely sure about that?" Theodore cocks his head to the side. "I've read your fairytale rubbish; you were under the imperius curse. So can you say, without a doubt, that an unfamiliar didn't enter your bed using polyjuice?"

"Draco would have noticed." Surely if some else had...been with her, he would've known.

"So you were never alone then, even for a few moments?" The man blinks up at her.

"Leo is Draco's, that's what I know." Rosanna looks down at her notes, preparing to move on to the next subject.

"Because she looks like him? You think the most powerful wizard of all time couldn't have charmed her to look however he pleased?" Theodore is sure Voldemort's magic would hold, even in death.

"Voldemort hid behind his followers," Rosanna turns her back to him. "He wasn't powerful, but he was smart, the Horcruxes were hard to find; even harder to destroy."

"And what is a child besides the ultimate Horcrux? To have a piece of you live on, a piece of your soul."

"Tell me about the time turner." Rosanna's done with the rambling. "So you take Leo back in time, show her to Voldemort. Then what?" She rests her lips against her steepled fingers.

"Then what?" He laughs. "Then he'd know Draco was unworthy and unable to keep you under his thumb. That the bastard was going to betray him. The dark lord would have his head."

"What would that do for you exactly?" She gets it, he hates Draco, but why?

"I, being the one to save him from his untimely demise, would be rewarded handsomely. Given the opportunity to guard his most prized possessions." Leo and Rosanna would've been his. Her power would have been his.

"Even if he was her father, and he thought I was working against him...he would've cut her out of me." Rosanna says cooly.

* * *

Draco is silent as he photographs the scene and starts gathering the evidence. There's no need for gloves, magic moves all the artifacts into proper bags.

"If it were Ginny and Lily-" Harry wants to keep Draco's mind occupied.

Draco cuts him off. "No offense Potter but I'm not in the mood for small talk."

"I was just going to say," the raven haired man breaks off, "you're handling this well. I don't think I could keep calm long enough to finish the job."

"You could and you would Harry," Draco pauses to look at his partner. "You'd do anything for your family."

"I'd do anything for yours." He reminds him.

"And I yours."

* * *

"Your mind tricks won't work on me." Notts is entertained by her attempts to penetrate his memories.

"I've been doing this a long time." Rosanna arches a brow at his cockiness. Surely, she just needs to focus, she's performed successful sessions on the world's most skilled occlumens.

"Go on then, it'll hurt you more than me." He chuckles.

"What makes you so sure?" Rosanna demands, her head aches, what is he doing to her?

"You've got a little," he motions to the underside of her nose.

Rosanna swipes her sleeve over the trickle of blood that escaped her nostril. Smearing some of the remains over her cupids bow.

Nott likes his lips perversely, he wants a taste.

"In your line of work surely you've heard of a magical conduit. They can choose you, willingly; that's the best way, truly." He regards her bitterly. "Or you can bind yourself to them; unwillingly. In short, your magic can't work against me. Because I control your magic, but have at it again." He taps his nose once more, she's still bleeding. A steady flow of droplets gather near her pretty lips. "Might want to have that checked out."

"The wand chooses the wizard. You have to win their loyalty, and even still, people aren't conduits." Rosanna says, steadying herself against the table between them.

"And you're not as well read as I thought you were." He grins widely.

* * *

A pained scream erupts from behind the closed door. Hermione is pacing in front of it nervously, looking down at her watch.

"How long's she been at it?" Draco demands, as he comes to a stop in front of Hermione. He needs to see Rosanna, to remind himself that she's here, she's safe. But instead, she's locked in the interrogation room, with the very man who wanted to take her away from him.

"Draco-" Hermione jolts upright.

"Everyone knows one hour is the limit. One hour and she's out of there!" Draco roars, he doesn't give a damn about Hermione's title. A few passers by stop to see what caused the outburst, before moving on, with their eyes on the floor.

"Keep your voice down," Hermione shushes him. "Rosanna asked me not to. You have to understand; we are so close."

"You remember what happened last time. Don't you care?"

"Of course I do, but this case-"

"I don't give a damn about the case," Draco cuts her off, "let me into that room."

"I can't do that." She blocks his path.

Another frustrated howl.

"She's going to hurt herself," Draco rakes a hand through his slightly disheveled hair. "She can channel through me. Take some of the strain off her mind."

"Draco, I'm sorry." Hermione truly is. "But you're just going to have to trust-"

Rosanna stumbles from the room, crimson spots staining her coral blouse. She presses her fingers together over her nostrils to settle it.

"Damn you," Draco snarls at his wife, whipping the handkerchief from his breast pocket. Despite his anger, Draco rushes to her aid. His hands gentle, cradling the back of her blonde head, as he holds the silken material firmly to her nose.

"Follow my finger." He demands.

Rosanna does so, without arguing.

"Who are you?" He asks, his thoughts falling back to a much darker time. When she didn't remember him. The time she pried so deeply into another person's mind, she lost her own.

"Rosanna Malfoy." She searches his icy blue gray eyes for some indication of how the search had gone.

"Who am I?" He relaxes marginally.

"Draco Malfoy." Her answers are simple, but necessary.

"How old are you?" Draco continues.

"Thrity-Eight." Rosanna's head throbs furiously.

"Do we have children?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"Six."

"It appears you haven't ruined everything." He draws back from her abruptly. "Well done." Draco turns on his heels and leaves.

"Draco," she tries to follow, but her legs are still too shaky. "Please," she calls after him.

He pauses momentarily, his back still to her.

"Baby...I-" Rosanna breaks off to collect herself. "Draco, I'm sorry."

Then with a shake of his head, Draco continues down the corridor. Off to find Harry, Potter can collect whatever information Rosanna has acquired and close the case. Right now, he's so angry he can't see straight.

Hermione puts a hand on her friends shoulder. "Let's go sit in my office. We'll get you some coffee, water too, and talk."

* * *

Draco hasn't spent a night away from his beloved wife since his last mission took him abroad. He wants to see her, his drunken state amplifies his need. "I better get home," he slurs at Harry, who's been getting pissed with him since mid afternoon.

"You think you can make in the floo? I can go with you." The other man offers.

"As if you're any better off." Malfoy scoffs.

"Actually I've had one glass to your two, and I've taken a sobering draut."

"Rosanna's got you wrapped around your finger." Draco shakes his head, throwing back the rest of his glass.

"Don't be too hard on her, she loves you. Still not sure why, be she does." Harry remarks teasingly, "I promised to keep you safe, best I can."

"She has that ability you know, to bend people to her will." He wants to be angry, but he's not.

"Friends look out for each other."

"Have you finally admitted to being my friend, Potter?" Draco shakes his head to clear it.

"You're piss drunk." Harry laughs, "up you go."

* * *

Rosanna is flipping through one if the many books on conduit magic she and Hermione had acquired from the ministries archives. They'd each taken a stack full, hoping to divide and conquer as quickly as possible. To see if what Nott was spewing was bullshit, or not.

Rosanna had been able to penetrate his mind, but it was harder and longer than any interrogation she's ever performed or even witnessed. She hears the tinkling of piano keys from the lower level, rolling Corina off of her chest and onto her side. The little girl immediately stretched out, claiming the center of the bed as her own. Ro smiles, tucking her in softly before leaving the room. Door slightly cracked, incase she wakes up.

Draco hears her before he sees her, largely because he can't be bothered to look away from the keys in front of him.

"You been drinkin'?" Rosanna slides into the top of the grand piano, her legs criss cross in front of him.

"Perhaps I have." He slurs, "where's Corina? Do we have a stow away?" He tugs playfully at the cups of her soft yellow nightgown.

"No quite, she's upstairs." Rosanna nods toward the upstairs. "Right in the middle of the bed, spread eagle. It's like she has to keep the bed warm."

Draco grins, taking another swig of fire whiskey from the glass tumbler. Placing it back down beside Rosanna. "She's nothing if not thorough."

"I heard you, playing." Rosanna finishes the liquor for him and then summons another. "Melody's super depressing, maybe put it in a major key."

"What if it's meant to be a sad song?" Draco raises a brow.

"It's beautiful and sad, just like my husband, when I met him." Rosanna taps his noise.

"Are you implying that I'm no longer beautiful?" Draco cocks his head to the side.

"Still beautiful," Rosanna acquiesces, "but generally speaking, less sad."

Draco regards his wife for a moment, getting lost in her warm chocolate eyes. He wishes he could take up residence there. He watches the easy smile that graces her full lips.

"Come here," he hums, pulling her hips forward, to the edge of the piano. Finding the band of her knickers and sliding them down her legs. Flipping up the hem of her nightgown, to see her pussy as he spreads her wide. "Christ, you're perfect." Draco praises, softly. "All the more reason it's impossible to stay cross with you."

"What are you doing?" Rosanna asks, breathless in the wake of his sudden urgency.

"Just drawing a little inspiration from my muse." Draco smirks darkly.

"Oh, so the song's for me?" Her husband has composed a number of songs through out the years, many for her, others for their children. But none of them sounded so...

"In a way. It's about obsession," he kisses the inside of her right ankle. "To watch but never speak, to look but never touch, to know you and never feel your love. Very dark," his lips move higher. "Very dangerous," another open mouthed kiss, this time along the joint of her knee. "Heartbreaking."

"Theodore isn't in love with me." Rosanna sighs, reaching down to stroke Draco's face. "He wanted to use me." She doesn't tell him exactly how, that can wait until he's sober enough to understand.

"He's in love with the idea of you, that's even more maddening. To have dreams of a life with you. The power you could give him, the light inside of you- Drawn to it like a moth to a flame. You don't mean to, but you burn. Oh my love, you burn everything you touch."

"Draco, you're hurting me," Rosanna says, covering his hands with hers, as the nails sink into the flesh of her inner thighs, pinning them open against the piano top.

"Tell me to stop," he says in warning, his cast iron grip loosens slightly; enough to be bearable. "If you don't-"

"What? Tell me." She insists.

"If you don't, I'm going to do what other men wish they could. After the day I've had...I won't be gentle." He would never, ever hurt her, or use sex to punish her. But he would push her; to the place where pleasure met pain and keep her there.

Rosanna whispers, "it's ok."

Draco naws his bottom lip, he used to do this a lot. When he had first become an Auror, when the work seemed to follow him home without invitation. When that darkness would bleed into him and he would bury it in her. He hasn't in years, counseling had provided better coping mechanisms. But this was different, he couldn't compartmentalize work, because his wife and daughter had become the work; entwined dangerously so.

She tips his chin up, sitting up enough to reach him. His eyes flicker to hers, and then Rosanna kisses him. Deeply, tongue rolling against his, riling him to a fever pitch. "Don't stop baby," she sighs against his mouth.

"You are going to kill me," he half growls, his hand covers the expanse of her throat, forcing her back onto the piano lid.

She taps his temple, but his shield is up in full force.

"No," he tells her simply. "I love you," follows to take the sting out of his rejection.

"I know," it still hurts. Rosanna stares up at the ceiling, her fingers resting against the cool surface beneath her.

"Now you're angry with me." Draco purrs, his breath hot, against her center.

"I'm not." How can she be when he kisses her clit, just the way he knows she likes. Swirling the tip of his tongue in tight circles around the nub.

Rosanna sinks her teeth into her bottom lip, containing her groan of pleasure.

"Don't punish me." Draco scowls, "I want to hear you."

"You can't have everything you want. Isn't that right?" Maybe she was holding out on him.

"Be that way, we'll see who's laughing in the end." He works her up to the point of oblivion and then pulls her back. He's a prat, but he needs this.

"I want to cum." She says finally, frustrated and flushed as she glares down at him.

"No one's stopping you." Draco replies cruelly.

"Please Draco." Rosanna offers through gritted teeth.

He slips two finger into her heat, curling them against her g-spot. Now on a mission to take her over the edge. He doesn't stop when he does, not even when she starts pushing at his head. Making those lovely little distressed noises when he pulls her closer.

She never asks him to stop, so he keeps licking, sucking, and finger fucking her until her orgasms just seem to roll together.

He places one last appreciative kiss against her mound; before moving up to position himself between her legs. Shucking his pants and boxers onto the floor. His erection bobs against her belly.

"Are you crying because you're overwhelmed or because I've hurt you?" Draco asks, softly stroking sweaty hairs away from her face.

"I don't know, I can't think." Rosanna pants, spent and boneless.

"You don't know?" Draco chuckles, thumbing away tears, that have escaped her big brown eyes.

Rosanna can't seem to catch her breath, entire body trembling.

"Too much of a good thing will do that." Draco kisses her forehead.

"Fuck you." She releases his hair, so that it falls around them in a snowy white curtain.

"I'm trying to, but there's this pesky matter of consent, and must we always with the hair?" Draco chastises, gathering it over his shoulders, attempting to keep it out of his way.

"I'm yours," Rosanna murmurs, hotly into his mouth, "yours to please, yours to love; take care of me. And about the hair," she tacks on, "yes, we must."

"You know, people frown upon self preservation. But truly it's bravery they should be worried about. It's not a personality trait; it's a personality disorder." Draco rambles, burying his erection to the hilt in her swollen cunt.

"It's not a disorder." Rosanna argues, blunt nails raking over his back.

"It is when you think your only purpose is to serve the greater good. When your bravery leads you to believe that your life is meaningless and should be sacrificed at the first opportunity. You're not afraid of anything, I wish you were. I wish you weren't brave, I wish you were a slimey, cowardice, git like me. It would keep you safe." Each statement is punctuated by a rough thrust of his hips.

"You're not a coward Draco. You're drunk and angry, and I think sometimes arguing gets you off." But that was a topic to be discussed at a later date. "A coward wouldn't go against his families beliefs for a chance at a better life. A coward wouldn't stand between me and Voldemort. A coward wouldn't become an auror to help rebuild the magical world from the ground up. A coward wouldn't hold his head high and walk into a lions den of people who don't believe in him and change their minds." Rosanna never saw him as a coward.

Draco cups her cheek, mulling over her sentiment.

"And you're wrong, I am afraid of things." She turns her head into his palm, laying a kiss there. "I'm afraid of the people I love getting hurt. I'm afraid of losing my kids, I'm afraid of losing you."

"I'm right here," he breathes, capturing her pink lips once more. "I will protect you and our children, at any cost. You are so precious to me."

"Doesn't sound too self preserving." Ro accuses playfully.

Draco rains kisses over her neck and collar bone. "There is no me without you. Keeping you safe, is as self preserving as it gets." His movements are delicate now, reflecting his sentiments.

"You know," Mrs. Malfoy smirks, "I was promised a rough buggering."

Draco's shoulders shake with laughter, "buggering is up the arse, sweetheart. Now not to say I'm uninterested in the prospect, but when I take your arse I'd rather it pleasurable for the both of us. That way you might feel more inclined to let me do it again."

"Do you...really want to do that?" Ro blinks at him.

"I'm a man," he grins sheepishly, "of course I want to do that. Same as I've wondered what it might be like to drink from your breasts or a number of other taboo things."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She wonders.

"I dunno Rosanna, it's not proper for a man to make his wife privy to all of his depraved fantasies." Draco wouldn't even be confessing any of this without the aid of fire whiskey.

Corina has nursed longer than any of her other children; as such, Rosanna's breasts haven't received their usual attention from Draco's skilled mouth.

He'd peck a kiss or sneak an occasional love bite to her nipples, but that was all, because Rosanna has always been somewhat reserved about what was appropriate. But now, once Draco expresses a desire...she's willing to give it a go.

"Maybe we save the butt stuff for a special occasion." She suggests, tapping her fingers against his shoulder.

"Very well," he shakes his head, his cock still hard within her.

"But maybe- you could try," she flushes scarlet. "I'm not sure what it'll taste like but-"

"You taste like heaven everywhere." Draco hums appreciatively. Tugging down the cups of her nightie, they push her breasts higher. Flushed nipples straining for his attention. He's back to fucking her now; lowering his mouth to her left peak first. Swirling his tongue around the tight bud of flesh, suckling at it.

It feels good, so good. Rosanna relaxes into it, not caring if she's supposed to be embarrassed. It's Draco and everything is so good with him. A familiar tingling at the top of her breasts lets her know that milk is rushing out to greet him and she holds her breath.

Draco groans into her tits, so sweet, all his.

She cums, almost immediately; still hypersensitive from his earlier assault.

His eyes are on her, boring into her soul as he picks up pace, not giving her a chance to come down from her high.

Rosanna whimpers, "shit," shaking her head frantically. "Please wait, just-"

"Shh," Draco soothes, slowing his thrusts to a steady grind. "I'm almost there love, I want you to cum with me."

"I can't." She laughs through a sob.

"Just once more, for me." It's an obscene plea, he's been greedy and he knows it.

"That's not fair," she grumbles, unable to deny him anything.

"Life isn't fair, sweet girl." His face alight with mischief.

"Fine," she rolls her eyes, "let's do this, so I can go to sleep."

"That's the spirit," he grins from ear to ear. This time he drives her to the brink slow and steady, taking mercy on his overstimulated love. His mouth occupies hers, swallowing her cries and replacing them with his own.

"Give it to me Rosanna," Draco encourages, feeling her on the precipice, "give it all to me."

A scream rumbles out from deep in her chest as she milks his cock for all he's worth, arms and legs holding him flush to her.

Eventually he withdraws, straightening his clothing and slipping her knickers back into place. His seed still dripping from her, he holds his hand over her clothed entrance.

She smiles, so sweetly; and in that moment, time is still. There was the world and then there is Rosanna; safety, acceptance, warmth...love.

"I need you. That's why I get so angry." Draco begins to explain, he doesn't need to. She understands, she always does. "I don't want to control you. I am a prat, but not that way. I need you safe, I need you with me. Forever."

"Are you still that disgustingly in love with me after all this time?" Rosanna smiles, her eyes searching his. Her tone isn't patronizing, but genuinely curious.

"I suspect I'll always be disgustingly in love with you. Is that going to be an issue?" The man arches a brow.

"Not at all," Rosanna presses her lips to his forehead. "The feelings mutual, even if you did just try to kill me."

"Poor thing, glad you pulled through. Could you imagine the headlines? Rosanna Malfoy, aged thirty eight, shagged to death by husband's sizable cock."

Rosanna gives a deep belly laugh, feeling the soreness between her legs as she sits up, "I hate you." She shakes her head.


	12. Binding Ceremony

Draco wakes to a pounding headache, finding a drought for speedy hangover recovery on the bedside table. Ro must have left it out for him before retiring to bed.

He swallows it down, returning to his pillow. Corina's strawberry blonde curls within view, she's facing her mother; her little mouth suckling occasionally. Just to remind herself that nunni is still within reach.

Rosanna is sleeping, lips agape, snoring lightly.

Draco drapes an arm over the pair, resting his hand against his wife's hip.

Corina kicks a leg at him for this, bating at his arm. "Mine," she separates from her mother long enough to scold him.

The man chuckles, "she was mine first."

"Mine," she repeats with finality, never bothering to so much as turn to face him.

"Stop it Coco," Rosanna says sleepily. "Daddy can cuddle too."

Draco strokes a hand through her soft waves. "Does that mean you're not angry?"

"It's like everyone says...must be torture; marrying a Legilimens." Rosanna drawls. "I do use it more than I should. Maybe because...it's closeness to me. You're allowed to say no. You're allowed to have privacy. You don't have to share everything with me. And I can't be angry about it. I respect when you don't want me-"

"Even worse married to an occlument, don't get me going." Draco smiles as he cuts her off. Rosanna affording him a small grin. "I love sharing everything with you; truly. I love being close to you.

However there are times when I need process things on my own before I'm ready to put them on display; even for you. I know how easy it would be for you to just look anyway. You learned how to break past an mental barrier from performing it on me." As if either of them could forget the grueling nights teaching Rosanna to build a mental shield for herself. And then discovering what it took to tear his down.

"If you wanted to see, you would've. But you'd never do that, that's why I trust you. That's why you're the only person with whom I'd ever share all of myself."

"I really wanna know what you found." Rosanna pouts rather adorably.

"I want to know what he told you. But, ladies first." Draco lifts her hand up to his face.  
—

'Dad,  
you'll never guess what happened in divination today. When I signed up you said it was "sodding useless" but, turns out I'm brilliant! Me, Scorpius, finally good at something. Something the girls can't do!

All Malfoy's are rubbish at it, thats what professor Trelawney told me. Even Rose is chuffed because I'm better at it. Albus thinks she might fancy me a bit seeing as I've finally got a strong suit. I'm just learning the crystal ball, but I thought I saw something.

You and Mum, wicked young, only I was there with you. Probably just need to refocus, I don't want to lose my touch. But what'd you think Dad? Could Rose really fancy me? I dunno what to do, how'd you know if a bird's interested? Anyway, off to dinner. I'll write tomorrow once I know more. Tell Mum and Corina I love them, can't wait to see you all for Christmas.

PS. Oi, ask Mum if she has any ideas about what to do with Rose. I really like her hair it's soft and fluffy like a nice red cloud, and her eyes; Rose has nice eyes; wouldn't you reckon?

PPS. Please don't tell Ron about this, he will take the Mickey.'

Draco smirks down at the daily letter from his boy. Setting out for a quill and parchment immediately, remembering the cool sting of rejection when he was young and hadn't received a response when writing his father.

'Dear Scorpius,  
I'm glad to hear you're well, I always knew you'd find your niche. I would also like to remind you, however hypothetical, that you are far too young to be concerned with girls. Never the less, I'll mention the Rose dilemma to your mother. But be forewarned, she may also take the mickey.'

—

"I've been through most of the books," Hermione says, clunking one of the larger, leather bound hard backs, onto her office table.

"I've only found one reference of a human conduit."

"She died of it, there's nothing much more than that." Ron finishes for his wife.

"We found something a bit more helpful." Draco presents the dog eared page to the group. He's hovering, a nasty habit really. Standing immediately behind her chair, all but atop her. Some part of him has to touch some part of Rosanna. "It's all very straight forward I'd say. They're partially bonded, incomplete bonds can be severed. Just like a wand is capable of serving many masters."

"Now that's she's been sired to him..."

"She'll need to be bonded to someone else, that's the only way; short of killing Nott. Which, I'm still considering." Draco's hands curl around the back of his wife's chair. Knuckles white with force.

"Do you want to be bonded?" Hermione asks in a hushed tone.

"I don't really have a choice," Rosanna shifts her legs uncomfortably. "If somebody has to 'own' me, I'd rather it be someone I trust. The only thing is, this will break my ties to anyone else that's previously tapped into my magic, including you guys, and Harry."

"This ritual can be incredibly painful for the participants." Ron points of, rubbing a hand over the stubble forming at his jaw.

Hermione shoots daggers with her eyes.

"What?" Ron protests, "it's all right here." He directs her to the text.

"It's quick and effective." Rosanna counters. It's been many years since she's been afraid of physical pain, there are much worse things. "I don't want Theodore to have any hold on me. He got off on it, holding me by the reigns. Never again."

"If you were upset or didn't agree to something, wouldn't you try to keep her from it?" Hermione turns her attention to Malfoy.

"What are you suggesting Granger?" Draco snarls, leaning forward so that his chest is pressed to the back of Rosanna's head and shoulders.

"Nothing," Hermione crosses her arms over her chest. "I'm merely asking. Being sure it's something you've both discussed."

"She's my wife, not my property. I don't fancy her being owned or sired by anyone." The platinum haired man's jaw ticks, "not even me."

"I know that," Rosanna assures him, pressing against his weight until he backs up. "Hermione knows that." Brown eyes narrow at her friend.

"Nothing changes; if we do this or if we don't." Draco tells her.

"We should get started." Rosanna's mind is made up. "Shouldn't take long."

"We'll stand guard outside. If something goes wrong, I reckon you'll holler."

—

"Are you very nervous?" Draco asks, pulling long hair over his shoulders.

"No," she swallows harshly, "are you?"

"I don't want to hurt you. Never could stomach it."

Rosanna nods in understanding, "I don't wanna hurt you either. Not anymore than I already have." His words from the night before bounce around aimlessly in her head. 'Oh my love, you burn everything you touch.'

"I didn't mean-" Draco flounders around for the right words.

"That's not at all how I meant it."

"How did you mean it?" Rosanna asks patiently.

"You are..." he shakes his head, "you're you."

"Very eloquent." The strawberry blonde snorts.

"You are magnetic and witty and powerful, a force of mature and sometimes loving you is painful. Take yesterday for example, I needed to see you straight after I got back. To be sure that you were alright, but you were in the interrogation room. For longer than we agreed to, might I add. I thought about the Talbit case."

Draco swallows the lump in his throat, "I always wondered if you knew. If you knew it was all slipping away, but kept going regardless. Part of me thought, perhaps for you, the case took priority over me. Over us; our family was second fiddle to your work. I turned it over and over in my mind, trying to understand how those memories weren't important enough for you to want to keep. I wanted to hate you for it, for what you did to our children, to me.

Nearly a month in St. Mungos and the healers still didn't have answers. No one knew if you'd ever recover or if those part of you were just gone. I wanted to tell you off, I wanted to stop caring, I wanted to hate you." He repeats, "but I couldn't. Because you're you."

"I get it," Rosanna mumbles around the nail she's biting. Dropping it back to her side, she continues, "I'm human. I make decisions and sometimes they're the wrong ones. But I would never hurt you on purpose, I would never hurt our kids. Draco, I've told you a million times and I'll tell you a million more, if I need to, but I swear to god... I didn't know what was happening until it was too late.

Until I didn't know where I was or why I was there. When people would visit I wanted to know them, I wanted to remember. I did every mental exercise they gave me, I never missed a potion. I needed to get better and not because of the wizengamont. They could find a new Legilimens, I was, and still am, one hundred percent replaceable."

"Not to me." Draco loosens his tie, taking it over his head. Draping his jacket over the arm chair, rolling his the sleeves of his dark blue dress shirt up to his elbows.

"That's why you're the only one I can trust with this. You've never thought of me as an object to be manipulated. You've never wanted to be with me because of the things that I can do. You're a good person, better than I deserve." Ro tells him, simply.

Draco steps around his rectangular desk to where she stands on the opposite side.

She's searching him, with large brown eyes. As always, ridiculously beautiful and raw. "I know you think the world of me, but I wish you wouldn't say things like that. You have your shortcomings, even still I'm nowhere near good enough for you."

Draco takes the book from her, lying it open on oak desk between them.

Rosanna watches him with pursed lips. "Agree to disagree," she offers, holding her hand out to him.

He takes it in his own for a firm shake, "as you wish."

"No," Rosanna laughs as Draco begins trailing kisses up her wrist toward her elbow. "Not to kiss, you're supposed to cut me!"

"How silly of me." Draco murmurs against the fabric of her shirt, now at her upper arm. "But this is much better darling." Her arm is draped over him diagonally as lips move over her shoulder, up her neck, to nibble her earlobe; right palm hidden from view.

Rosanna hardly has time to register the cool metal blade pressed to her palm before-

"Ouch," she hisses in protest, "you cut me!"

"Course I did sweetheart, you insisted." Draco flashes her a triumphant grin. He hates hurting her, even with smaller things, she must be properly distracted.

"Sneaky bastard," she pulls her hand from his grasp. Blood running out to stain her tweed pants.

"Read it aloud." Draco clears his throat, holding a finger to the text, on the desk, as the move to perch on the edge of it.

"I give myself to you, Draco Malfoy. Choosing you as my one true master, forsaking all others. I make myself malleable to your every need and desire...until you should perish. Will you accept this offering?" Rosanna turns her eyes to his. Large and brown and wet.

Draco's lips are on hers in an instant, to steady her, to steady himself.

"For you, the world." Draco whispers leaning to nuzzle against her cheek, drawing her hand to his lips. Sweeping his tongue over the cut there, laving it thoroughly. Greedy for it, her magic is familiar and sweet and it sings to him, in her blood.

Rosanna whimpers then, her body tingles, set ablaze by his touch; their magic. "Draco," she says to get his attention.

"It's alright Ro. This is normal yeah? Remember the book said you might feel resistance from Nott. It'll pass." He doesn't know for certain if it will, but he has to keep calm.

Her grip tightens on his shoulders, "Do you hate it?"

"What?" This? Yes; he does hate this.

"My magic, your body keeps rejecting it." It's supposed to flow, instead it feels like hitting a rather large wall.

Perhaps that's what's keeping him. Maybe some part of him does hate her magic; the part of him that loathes anything that could be a danger to her. He refocuses, on the larger portion that adores every inch of her forward and backward. "I love you, I accept your offering. I want you to be mine...I need you to be." He pecks two kisses to her temple.

Draco opens himself up to her, merging into one stream of consciousness. Their magic flowing together, in them, around them. Burning through their veins like white hot poison, and then excruciating becomes bearable, bearable becomes comfortable and gently their insides settle.

Rosanna is holding him, so tightly her muscles ache; Draco's screaming similarly. But he nuzzles closer, breathes her deeper, and clings to her; harder than he ever has.

—-

"Ron! Hermione! What the devil's going on in there?" Harry calls, approaching the door of Malfoy's office.

"We're trying to stabilize it, nothing's working." Hermione shakes her head, yelling over the rumbling of the very floor they stand on.

"Some kind of binding ritual mate...we can't get in." Ron elaborates. "Do you mind standing in for Hermione?"

"Why, she's always been the best at spells?" Harry steps forward, slightly confused.

"The timing's rubbish," Hermione pants in exertion, "you're going to be an uncle again."

"Blimey Hermione, out of the way!" Harry shouts, just in time for the tremors around them to still. Without warning, the door swings open.

"Bloody hell you two," Ron shakes his head, "at least tell us it worked."

Upon the sobering realization that they're no longer alone Draco pulls back slightly. Smoothing down Rosanna's hair and clothing.

Casting a wandless, wordless, healing and cleansing charm.

His wife looks a little worse for wear, by lovely nonetheless.

When she moves to brush stray hair behind his own ear his skin zings to life where it comes in contact with her. A tiny spark of magic eruption from her fingertips. She looks down at her own hand, feeling betrayed by her own power.

"Sorry baby," Draco says without much thought. But it was a thought, her thought.

Rosanna cocks her head to the side, "you can hear me?"

"I haven't gone deaf." He chuckles as the by-standing trio looks on in confusion.

"She hasn't said anything." Harry tells him, brows furrowed.

"That was in my head?" Draco turns to her incredulously. "Are you in my head now?"

"Or are you in my head? Spooooky." Rosanna's teases, trying to lighten the mood.

His eyes flicker to her lips this time, to be sure they've moved. "Are you not the least bit concerned about this?"

"It's on the list of side effects, along with fever, fatigue, and unpredictable magic. Should subside within a month." Rosanna assumes him, squeezing his thigh over the fabric of his perfectly tailored slacks.

"Shall I give it a go?" Draco wonders if his magic has actually become unpredictable.

"Nothing too complex, keep it simple." Hermione says in warning.

"Lumos," the ball of light that appears is blinding as the sun.

"Nox," Rosanna says calmly. Extinguishing the burning light. "You'll get used to it, I almost burnt the school down when I was learning."

Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione had all tapped into her magic at one time or another. Without realizing it, an adrenaline rush like wave would surge through when they needed it most; carrying them to safety and then waning.

Only this time the rush doesn't wane, it courses through him over and over, in a steady strum. Like trying to wield a wand with an unfamiliar core.

Weeks go by, it's nearly Christmas. The mind reading does pass, Draco has a good harness on his new power. But somehow the rift between Rosanna and Draco is larger than its been in years.

With Nott behind bars for the rest of his lifetime, and his case closed accordingly; Draco is ready to move forward. Because truthfully, that's all there is to do.

His wife on the other hand, is determined to find some shred of nonexistent evidence; that proves Leo was truthly fathered by Voldemort. More over, why he would lie if she wasn't.

Corina was spending a night with Rosanna's parents, providing them a much needed night out in muggle London. To say it was a tense dinner would be an understatement.

Returning home they ready for bed, silently. Their coupling is rushed and frigid, not the warm love making that they normally share.

"If you have something to say...just say it." Rosanna whispers as Draco rolls away, his back to her.

"Why?" He bites out bitterly. "Will my saying something stop you from running around, chasing dead ends?"

"It might!" She snaps, "doesn't it bother you? Don't you want to know?"

"No, I don't care to be honest. But let's say Leo is Voldemort's?" Draco is exasperated and ready to broach the subject from a new standpoint; devil's advocate.

"What?" Rosanna gasps at the implication.

"You seem so hellbent on this being the only possible outcome; let's say you're right." He turns onto his back. "She's Voldemort's." Draco shrugs a shoulder.

"Did I not still raise her; love her from the time she was nothing more than a twinkle in your eye? Did she not call me Daddy, since she could speak? Or come to me with each scrape of a knee or elbow? Did I not tuck her into bed, and comfort her when she was ill or heartbroken? Does twenty-one years of loving my little girl just go away because biologically she isn't mine?"

"No." Rosanna releases the puff off air she's been holding.

"Are we going to curse off her nose, and send her to Azkaban?" Draco's blue eyes are still trained on the ceiling.

"No." Rosanna huffs a laugh, maybe it is ridiculous after all.

"Did you really think it would be any different?" He moves again, this time supporting his head with his elbow against the pillow.

"Leo is my daughter. If Voldemort fathered her, that is all he did. It doesn't matter. I need you to understand that Rosanna. The only reason that I'm even entertaining this is because you want a definitive answer. But what if there isn't one? I know that's hard hear," Draco rakes a hand through his long platinum hair. "I want to know too, if something happened to you when I stepped away.

When I was supposed to be taking care of you. I've been sick over it, truly. But it's time we put this to bed, please."

"You really wouldn't care?" She asks, needing firm reassurance. "You wouldn't leave?"

"Where on earth would I go?" He cocks a brow at her.

"I don't know...away from me." Rosanna mumbles.

"Now you're just being ridiculous," he chides her. "Wonderful, incorrigible, vexing, yankedoodle, wife of mine. You've left me no choice." He pounced atop her fondly, ghosting his fingers up and down her sides as she howls with pretty, pretty, laughter. "I'm going to tickle you into submission." He promises again her earlobe. "After which I never want to hear another word about this 'away from you' business. Are we clear?" Draco grins down at her.

She nods, tears brimming at the corners of her smiling eyes. "I'm sorry!"

"You will be." He promises, continuing his assault, finally relenting to her kiss.

"I love you." She says against his lips, "and I'll stop."

"I love you too," Draco sighs, "and good."


	13. Beware Thine Enemy, Beware Thine Friend

"I have a headache." Rosanna frowns, whipping back the comforter and climbing into their bed. Where Draco is sat, doing a bit of light reading.

"Again?" He sets the book aside, to massage her throbbing temples.

"Yes again," she sighs, leaning into his touch.

"I'm beginning to think you're trying to avoid sleeping with me." Draco quips.

"Oh please," Rosanna opens her eyes, long enough to glare at him.

"'I have a headache,' is the go to excuse of women across the world."

"Smart women," Rosanna remarks, with a smirk.

"In truth, majority of headaches are caused by stress." Draco points out. "And you know what's good for relieving stress?"

"Let me guess... Could it be sex?" She replies, sounding less than pleased.

"I didn't make the rules." He chuckles at her exasperated expression.

"You know what," Rosanna muses, "at this point I'll try anything."

"Ten points for Gryffindor." Draco rejoices.

"Only ten?" Rosanna shakes her head, "we'll have to do better than that." She begins trailing kisses down his chest.

"Where do you think you're going?" His long fingers have migrated to her hair.

"A good blow job should be worth at least a thousand." Rosanna shrugs.

"Later," Draco argues, "I need to be inside you."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Malfoy." Rosanna smirks, pecking a kiss to the corner of his mouth. She loves him like mad, and it has been a while. "Any other requests?"

"A few, all would earn a fair number of points for your beloved alma mater. However," he pauses, pulling her onto his lap, "we're trying to relieve your stress."

Rosanna grins, pulling his erection free of his bottoms. Her own panties pulled to the side, too impatient to undress before sliding down his length.

Pounding headache all but forgotten, maybe Draco was onto something.

"Gods I love you." Draco muses as she moves over him.

She's fucking him hard into the matress. Theor headboard battering the wall.

Strawberry blonde waves bouncing in time with her breasts. Pretty pink nipples straining against the fabric of her nightshirt.

"Love you," Rosanna smirks, as Draco wrestles the material over her head. Before quite literally charming off her knickers.

"Mmm," he hums appreciatively at her bare form. "Better sweetheart?"

Her stomach isn't flat anymore, it never was again after Leo. And her hips and thighs are wider, so lovely under his hands. Her full breasts have the loveliest droop to them, after carrying and nursing six of his children. His cock twitches as her breath hitches.

"Yes Draco."

"Tell me." He encourages her filthy mouth.

"Love your cock in me. Love that I'm the only one who gets to be full of you. Full of your love, full of your babies, full of your cum. I want all your cum," she whimpers, dangerously close, as he begins thumbing tight circles on her swollen clit. "I'll be good, please give it to me."

"Only you my darling, always only for you. Yours always." He coos, nuzzling her nose with his.

"Drac- oh fuck," Rosanna cries, tossing her head back in ecstasy, his hips bucking up to meet hers. So deep it almost hurts.

"Come here Ro," he pulls her tight to his chest, hands on her hips, helping her keep pace. "So good for me, taking my cock. So pretty. I love you so much."

Soft fingers tangle in his hair, face against the crook of his neck, nipping love bites against his skin. "Baby...please, love you."

He nudges her up slightly, lowering his head to her breasts. Sucking her right nipple into his mouth, flicking his thumb over her left.

She lets out a strangled sob and tumbling over the edge. Draco keeps moving her over him, her orgasm triggers his own. Spilling himself into her heat, until he's left a panting mess.

Blonde lock tickle his nose. Draco smoothes them down, resting his chin atop her head. Keeping Rosanna tucked safely in his arms, her fingers swirling circles onto his shoulder blades.

"How are you feeling?" He asks, after a long moment.

"Better." Rosanna mumbles, sleepy and sated.

"Told you I could clear up that pesky headache straight away." Draco chuckles, pleased with himself.

"Yeah, yeah." Ro rolls her eyes. "No one likes a know it all."

"You liked me plenty a moment ago, 'oh please Draco, give me all your cum.'" He says, in a terrible imitation of Rosanna's voice. "And they say I'm the possessive one." He smirks wickedly, poking a bit of fun at her; knowing full well he got off on it.

"Shut up," she scowls, pulling away as she flicks his arm in retaliation.

"Your nose," he says, noticing the trickle of blood there.

"Oh," Rosanna swipes the back of her hand over it.

Draco finds it odd, but is willing to write it off as a freak incident...until it happens twice more in the same week.

—

"Professor Trelawney?" Scorpius waves over the teacher, as the rest of his classmates begin to clear the room.

"Oh yes, yes my dear boy. Have you divined something?" She rushes toward him, eyes wild, behind her coke bottle classes.

"I was just wondering, if it's possible to divine things that's already happened." The boys asks, as Albus and Rose watch on from the table.

"Seeing into the past?" The divination teacher takes a step closer, never one to honor personal space.

"But it's not exactly just the past...well I guess it is," he corrects himself. Trying to make sense of it all. "I see myself where I couldn't possibly be."

"I've never heard of such a thing, could it be your own reflection? Caught in the glass perhaps?" Trelawney's fingers move about frantically.

"Well I just...my Mum-"

"Yes your mother, Rosemary, was it?" The older woman drawls. "Rubbish at the tea leaves, rubbish at the ball."

"Rosanna and yeah, she wasn't any good." Scorpius nods.

"Neither was your father, Drake." She continues, in the same disappointed tone.

"Draco," Scorpius corrects her; becoming impatient.

"I divined a prophecy for them."

"I understand," he cuts her off, "I just meant because she's a born legilimen, maybe that's what I'm seeing."

"Give us your palm, let's have a look." Sybil turns his hand over, tracing a line down the center. Before pulling away like he's burned her.

"Scorp, we should just go," Albus tugs at his robes, "it's nothing."

"There's a man." Trelwany tells him.

"My dad?" Scorpius leans closer, "is it my dad or someone else?"

"There's someone on the inside, your blood. But you've never known them for who they are. They'll try to use you, you mustn't let them." The divination teacher says, hysterically. "For when we undo what has been done, the future is uncertain."

"The future is always uncertain," Rose scowls at the crazy old bat. "Let's go Scorpius, we'll be late to potions."

"Beware thine enemy! Beware thine friend!" The professor calls after him.

—

"Good morning Rosanna, always a pleasure." Dr. Balmon greets, entering the pristine white hospital room at St. Mungo's. He is the same mind healer who'd been in charge of Rosanna's care after the Talbot case.

Seeing his smiling face still sets Draco's teeth on edge.

"Thanks for getting me in so quickly." She says in return, tightening her arms around herself on the exam table.

"Well, according to your husband, the matter is pressing. Mind if I run a diagnostic?" Balmon holds up his wand.

"No, please." Rosanna agrees quickly.

He begins at her head, scanning the wand over the length of her. "Not expecting." He announces.

"No," Rosanna laughs, "factory's closed."

"I've heard that one before." The man chuckles, tucking the wand back into his coat pocket.

"Well," Draco snaps, no time for pleasantries.

"There was nothing indicative of a problem." The doctor explains, "perhaps you could give a list of symptoms."

"Nose bleeds, that don't seem to stop. Headaches, so painful she vomits. Fainting, bouts of confusion, and most recently forgetfulness." Draco ticks off on his fingers.

Balmon removes his glasses. "One hears many things in my profession. Until told otherwise I consider them untruths. But just for laughs, let's say two individuals partake in a binding ceremony. And those same individuals are romantically involved. Combining blood magic, from the ritual, with carnal magic, that is now associated with coitus. Suddenly you shite where you eat; and that never ends well for anyone."

"So what do you suggest?" Rosanna asks.

"Human conduits are so rare, their documentation is even more scarce. The truth is, your magic is still fluctuating. Rosanna could be better in a week, or worse in a day. I'll work up a few potions for you to try and have them sent over within the next few days." The doctor can't treat what he can't find. Instead he'll have to start small and rule out possibilities based on her reaction to different doses.

"Our kids are coming home for Christmas, anyway to get a rush order?" Rosanna asks.

"I'll do what I can." Balmon touches her shoulder gently.

—

Time, as always, waits for no one. Christmas comes, and Rosanna seems well enough after her latest treatment. Which is the best gift Draco could ask for. However, sat around the large tree, surrounded by their children and countless red heads; Mrs. Weasley plops a bow clad parcel into his lap.

"Now one for Draco!" She announces proudly.

"One for Draco." The family repeats, those of drinking age raise their glasses of eggnog.

"Oooo, special one." Rosanna bumps his shoulder playfully.

"I've told you Molly, you're too generous. It's more than enough to be here. You don't need to give me anything." Draco reminds her. It means the world that they'd welcomed him into the fold; no questions asked the day Leo was born.

If he was good enough for their Rosanna, he was good enough for them.

"Oi, that's rubbish young man." Arthur claps him on the back, "it absolutely won't be tolerated."

"Now you get that box open." Molly waves her hands at him.

"Yes ma'am." Draco laughs, tearing open the wrapping.

A tapestry of his family, complete with their names and likeness, embroidered at the bottom, 'the Malfoys.'

"Thank you," Draco smiles, running his finger tips over the yarn. "It's brilliant, truly."

"That's a boy." Arthur squeezes his shoulder fondly.

"You deserve it." Molly winks. "You're a good man, good father."

"It'll hang over the mantel in the sitting room." Draco says proudly.

Rosanna leans forward suddenly, bracing herself with a hand to his thigh.

"Everything alright?" Fred asks, noticing her swift movement.

"Yeah, I had one too many glasses of eggnog." Rosanna laughs it off.

"That's what you get, trying to sympathy drink for Hermione." George smirks at his sister in law.

"Very funny," Hermione scowls.

"Someone has to drink her share, so she's not tempted," Rosanna defends herself. "She's got my little red headed baby in there." The blonde turns toward Hermione on her right.

"Oi! That's my red headed baby!" Ron protests, knocking Rosanna's greedy hands from his wife's belly.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight!" Roxanne and the Malfoy twins begin to chant.

With entire room entertained, no one registers the fact that Rosanna is falling; until she hits the carpet aside of the coffee table.

Handing Corina over to Harry, Draco takes his wife and disapparates without a word.

—

"If we go back to the sitting room do you think you can get a read?" Arlo asks her younger sister. Pacing the upstairs burrow room floor. They'd been banished so the 'adults' could speak freely.

"I don't know," Vega rubs her temples in frustration, "and even if I could-"

"V, just forget about the rules for a second." The second oldest Malfoy snaps. Like her father, she has never been one to mince words. "Something's wrong with Mum."

"No, absolutely not." Leo takes a step in front of Vega protectively. "It's an invasion of privacy."

"Just stay out of it, Leo. Like you always do." Polaris chimes in.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leo scoffs.

"You're never around. All the sudden you care what happens to Mum? You can't stand to be around her, or Dad, or us. Too busy playing golden girl." Polaris sneers at her.

"That's ridiculous." Leo shakes her platinum blonde head.

"Is it?" Arlo shrugs, her strawberry blonde curls hanging at shoulder length.

"Do you know what people call me?" Leo asks. "Because most times it's not golden girl. Mum and Dad paid off a lot of people, but all the money in the world can't keep every mouth shut."

Her siblings have all gone pale in the face, because yes, they've heard the vulgar term thrown around. 'Rape baby.'

"And you can explain until you're blue in the face. No! My dad would never do that, he loves my mum. How could they even think that? Only to later find out that Dad did... Yes he loved her, yes she loved him, but she wasn't able to say no. Not while he was-" Leo breaks off, attempting to collect herself. "Until she was pregnant! Better to be a fix it baby. Or a spare. Or an accident. Or even, son of the bloody dark lord. Better to be anything, but a living breathing reminder of the worst thing that's ever happened to someone."

"Mum and Dad love you Leo. You were never that to them. Never ever." Scorpius objects, unshed tears in his eyes. Because like his mother, he cries when he's angry.

"Scorp, you're too young to understand-"

"I'm not too young!" He roars back. "I know that Mum wasn't all there, but she knew what she was asking him to do. Dad didn't have a choice! They could either have a baby, or die trying. That's barmy, it really is. But they never blamed you for it. No one ever blamed you for being born; only you."

"Everything alright?" Ron asks, knocking twice against the door frame.

"Everything's fine," they chorus.

"Course." Ron half smiles, knowing he'll never get a word out of them. They are their parents children after all.

—

"It's best you take your wife home and make her comfortable." Dr. Balmon tells Draco, after a thorough examination of Rosanna.

"Making a person comfortable is taking them home to die." Draco explains, in a measured tone. His features even more pale, beneath the hospital lights. "My wife is not dying, she was perfectly fine just minutes ago. She was walking and talking and laughing and fine! She was just-"

"I understand it's a lot to take in." The other man clears his throat.

"No, there's nothing to take in!" It requires every ounce of restraint in Draco's body not to knock the other man to kingdom come. "Give me a second opinion, or third, or however bloody high up the totem pole it takes to reach someone with common sense."

"Diagnostic scans detect nothing. For months she's been aleing regardless of intervention, regardless of treatment." Balmon remains calm and collected.

"The procedures she's been enduring, even some of the potions are very painful. Rosanna has fought for each and every day."

"And she will keep fighting." Draco insists, slamming a fist against the bed rail.

"This isn't a life Mr. Malfoy. Not for an enemy, certainly not for someone you love. There's a chance we can draw this out for a few months. But no more than a year." Rosanna's mind is far too compromised.

"Is there anything else we might try? Another explanation as to why all of the sudden-"

"The mind is a precarious thing." The doctor sighs, "extremely temperamental. Especially when exposed to memory charms, the imperius curse, multiple magical pregnancies, the list goes on."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Draco demands, this was something he'd done.

"Rosanna is a good woman. She'd never blame you, even begged me never to say a word." Balmon confesses. "But as I'm releasing her from my care, it's my belief, that you deserve to know."

"Rosanna knew about this?" She knew it when her nosebleeds increased frequency. When she was clutching her head in silent agony. During each 'I love you,' every kiss. She knew when they'd fought over continuing treatment. She knew all this time and never said a word. She knew it was his fault.

"Your wife deserves to be at home, with family and loved ones. To leave this world with dignity and respect, not to whither away in a hospital bed. Take her home Mr. Malfoy, I beg you."

—

"Is your Mum doing any better?" Albus asks. In all the years he'd known the Malfoys, neither of Scorpius' parents had ever missed a pick up or send off.

Scorpius shakes his platinum head, somberly. "She still hasn't woken up. There's a silencing charm around their room. Vega nows something, but she won't talk. Whatever it is, it's not getting any better."

"Wish my parents thought to use a silencing charm, they've been fighting again. And you know how my Dad is...with his night terrors and all." Albus doesn't mean to make this about himself. So he doesn't bother mentioning the spat with his father the previous day.

Scorpius recalls nights of interrupted sleep at the Potter house. Harry waking in a panic, or calling out in a dead sleep, so loudly it shook the windows. "It'll sort. Always does." The fair haired boy offers.

"Albus, Scorpius, come on." Hermione waves them over. "Rose is waiting for you on the train. We'll see you for summer holiday. Got a big trip planned this year, it'll be brilliant." She kisses each of their heads gingerly, before the pair rushes up the steps.

Once seated, a knock at the window calls their attention.

"Delphi?" Scorpius says, unlocking the window and sliding it open.

"Hey kid," the girl smiles. Her silver gray hair is gathered into a high ponytail with rebellious blue tips. She's around Leo's age, Scorpius thinks that's why his mother was so keen to take her under her wing, at the ministry.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

"Just wanted to say I'm really sorry about your Mum. But I have something I think might help." Delphi offers, rummaging through her bag.

"Then you should give it to her, please." Scorpius insists. "I won't be back until summer."

"It'll help with that too." Delphi tells him, sliding a tiny parcel into his palm.

"I don't understand." He looks to her in confusion.

"You have to stop your Dad from using spells on your Mum. It'll make her better, I swear it." Rosanna's former assistant promises.

"But he doesn't use spells on her." Scorpius is even more confused.

"Anymore," Delphi says, pointedly.

"How can a stop him from doing things he's already done?"

The train whistle sounds, signaling it's ready to leave the platform.

"I don't have time to explain." Delphi apologizes, "all you have to do is turn it. It'll take you were you need to go."

"Wait! Wait!" Scorpius yells, as the engine chugs to life.

Delphi waves as they depart.

"What did you give him?" Hermione asks when Delphi joins her and Harry, to watch the train disappear.

"Box of chocolates," the younger woman shrugs. "Maybe it'll make him feel better."

"That was thoughtful of you." Hermione purses her lips, "though I'm not sure he can feel any better; given the current state of things."

"She's dying, isn't she?" Delphi asks, when Hermione leaves her on the platform with Harry.

Harry's eyes darting about, to be sure no one is listening in. "Rosanna's strong, she'll fight."


	14. Finite Incantatem

"What are you doing?" Albus wrestles the time turner from Scorpius as the train chugs beneath them.

"It's obvious isn't it? We've got to go back." The Malfoy boy explains.

"No, absolutely not Scorpius! Bad idea. Time turners are illegal, you don't meddle with time. Delphi must have stolen this." Rose scolds him, in a very Hermione tone.

"Because she cares about my Mum, and she wants her to get better." Scorpius points out.

"She'll get better with rest." Rose insists. "My Mum told me."

"Hermione is lying!" Scorpius cuts her off. "Everyone is lying! My Mum won't get better and if we don't do something soon, it's going to get worse... If we don't do something soon, she's going to die."

"I'm in." Albus says softly.

"Albus no!" Rose argues, it's too risky.

"She's worth saving." Her cousin pleads his case.

"That wasn't in question, only the method by which you plan to help her. How do you know what caused it anyhow?" Rose busies herself, tugging at a loose string on her jumper.

"Delphi said not to let my dad cast spells on her." That would make his mum better, she promised.

"Well according to the source material, that'll be a memory charm and the imperius curse." Rose sighs.

"So we'll go back to the night my dad cast them and make sure he doesn't." Scorpius shrugs, can't be that hard.

"And how exactly are you going to stop him?" She arches a fiery brow.

"I haven't figured that part out just yet."

"I should remind you Scorp, your Dad was much more..." Albus pauses to find the right verbiage. "Intense back then. He's not going to listen."

"So we try my Mum."

"I dunno about that either. Even if you could convince her that it would hurt her in the end, saving everyone else would still take priority." Rose knows her godmother, she's not a coward. "So in that way it might be easier to get your dad on board."

"Even still, we can't very let them fulfill the prophecy for the wrong side." Scorpius taps a finger to his chin, reasonable thinking regaining control of his emotions.

"We could try to get her out of the spell faster, maybe that could help, right?" Albus offers.

"Or have someone cast the spells properly. Then again that only works if we had a trained adult to perform them; which we don't. Because this is extremely dangerous, and shouldn't be attempted." Rose points out, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're probably right, but this is my Mum." Scorpius breathes, "so I have to go."

"Certainly not without us." Albus argues.

"Someone's got to make sure you don't bugger it up." Rose frowns, in agreement.

"That's my girl," Scorpius smiles. Catching the way his words bring a flush to her cheeks. "Our girl," he amends immediately. "Because you're not mine or- you know...what I meant to say was-"

"I think she knows what you meant mate." Albus saves him, always.

—

"Dad," Leo greets her father, from the entry way of her childhood home. "Where's the baby?"

"She's just-" Draco breaks off, his thoughts a jumbled mess. "Arlo and Marko took her. I have a few errands to run."

"Well what'd you need? I can take care of it." The girl offers.

"I need to go down to the ministry." Draco focuses his icy eyes on his daughter. "Scorpius and his friends have taken a detour on their way to school. I need to sort that out. Your grandfather is upstairs, with your Mum...if she wakes up. I hate to leave her alone and I understand you're quite busy-"

"I'm not too busy for family." Leo shakes her head.

"Where's this coming from darling?" Draco stops tugging on his coat, _with_ a sigh.

"Well Arlo and Polaris have been the most vocal about me distancing myself and...it got me thinking that maybe, in a way I was. Because I'm too afraid to ask the questions I need answers to." Leo explains.

"What do you want to know?" Her father says, patiently.

"Do you regret what you did to have me?" Leo's deep chocolate eyes are glossy with her words.

"I regret a lot of things. All the things that've hurt your mother. I love her, with all that I am." Draco breathes in deeply.

"However, I would do it again; for you. We put our children before our happiness, before our families, before our marriage. There were months when we didn't sleep, there were years when we slept on opposite ends of the bed with five children between us. Of course people had a fair bit to say about all that. But for your mother and I...that was the only way. We choose our children first, every time; no exceptions."

"We never asked you to do that." Leo says; she knows that's why he's leaving to find Scorpius, when he really wants to stay.

"Sweetheart...you didn't need to. If there are expectations of love it isn't unconditional."

—

"I cant believe-" Scorpius breaks off as he look around them. The train car has vanished and they are standing just outside of Hogwarts, the forbidden forest howling behind them. It's after nightfall and the castle lights appear exceptionally beautiful, even more so than any of them can remember. "Did that really just work?"

"I'd say yes," Rose takes a step forward on shaky legs. "But we need to figure out exactly where we are."

"You mean, when we are." Albus quips, only to be glared at by his cousin.

"Well from the look of the boubatons carriage I'd say we're somewhere around the time of the triwizard tournament." Rose reasons.

"Alright well, I guess let's get to it." Scorpius nods.

"Wait," Rose stops him with a hand to his chest. Listening in closely for a moment. "We'll need some dress robes."

"For what?" Albus asks.

"I think we're going to the Yule Ball."

"Great," Al remarks, shrugging a shoulder. "We're not supposed to be seen, so that makes perfect sense."

"We can be seen, as long as we're not recognized." Rose says, pulling her wand from her denims. "Who's going first?"

Lucius is upstairs, his daughter in law centered on the bed, her hair pristine. Save for a piece that has gone slightly astray, hands resting atop each other.

"You are not going anywhere. I won't allow it." Lucius tells Rosanna, his tone firm; making himself comfortable in the air chair.

Reaching the slight distance to her and flicking the wayward lock onto the pillow. He talks to her for a while, things he'd never say when she can hear. Noticing that her left hand has swollen to a terrible size in the few minutes since he's been there.

Her wedding band and engagement ring struggling to accommodate the rapidly growing fresh. Without hesitation, he pulls them off, setting them on the bedside table.

—  
"What happened?" Scorpius demands, as the triad find themselves whisked back to the present day. "Did one of you turn it?"

"No." Rose shakes her head. Still in her dusty pink gown.

"Something must be wrong with the time turner." Albus frowns.

"Well if it's dodgy, we probably shouldn't be using it." Rose concludes, turning up her nose, in the way that Scorpius finds adorable on any other occasion. "I have a feeling she tampered with it."

"Who?" Scorpius demands impatiently.

"You know very well who! The same person who stole it from the ministry." Rose tells him.

"Come off it Rose." Scorpius scowls, "Delphi is only trying to help."

"She said all you had to do was turn it, therefore she must have already charmed it where she wanted it to go." Rose takes a step closer, jabbing a finger into Scorpius' chest.

"That's barmy." Scorpius protests, cupping his hand over her's.

"Either way," Albus cuts in, to defuse the tension. Scratching the back of this neck uncomfortably, he hates when they fight. "I don't think we should play around with this. It's dangerous and we could wind up stuck wherever we land."

"I have to finish this." Scorpius shakes his head. Preparing to turn time, alone.

"Scorp please," Albus reaches a hand out to stop him. "Your Mum wouldn't want you to do this. If anything ever happened to you-"

"I know, I'll be careful...I just- need to fix this for her." Scorpius insists.

"Draco?" Rosanna's voice cuts roughly into the room. Her throat dry as she squints against the dim light.

"Are your eyes really that bad?" Lucius asks, his tone annoyed and somewhat concerned.

"Lucius?" How long has it been? "Are the kids-"

"Back at school." Lucius nods.

"And Corina?" Rosanna pushes herself into a sitting position.

"With Arlo." Her father in law explains. Attempting to keep his expression indifferent.

The woman nods. "Where's Draco?"

"Down at the ministry."

"How long was I out?"

"Nearly three weeks."

"Scorpius...I had a dream. Is he ok?" Rosanna straightens out her rumpled blouse.

"Draco's handling it. Don't even dream of trying to go after him." Lucius bites out. "You're confined to the bed."

"Says who?" She laughs, incredulously. "Says Draco?"

"Says me." The older man squares his shoulders.

"Lucius-" Rosanna breaks off, the bedside table having caught her eye. "What happened to my rings?"

"You're meant to say thank you, honestly Rosanna. You'd have lost the finger, swollen as it was." He tuts her.

"No, they're..." she motions toward the table, the wood beneath beginning to rot.

"Daft girl," Lucius snarls, reducing the metal bands to ash. "Someone's got it out for you," he explains.

A moment passes, silently, between them.

"You're still going to run after him, aren't you?" Lucius knows Rosanna better than most people give him credit for.

"Yeah." Ro nods.

"I'll be going with you."

She opens her mouth to argue.

But Lucius cuts her off, "if anything happens to you, people will think I decided to stay so that I could finish the job."

"You thought about it didn't you?" Rosanna smirks, as she moves to stand on shaky legs.

Lucius is beside her in a second, helping to support her weight. "That's for me to know."

—  
"Where are we?" Albus asks, scanning their surroundings. Time travel is severely disorienting.

"Looks like my parent's room." Scorpius whispers, the spray of the shower from the adjoining bathroom let's him know they're not alone.

"So maybe-"

The trio scamper into the closet, away from view. As footsteps from the hallway draw near.

Rosanna steps in, sporting a lavender maternity dress. Her belly prominent enough to be seen through the material.

Flopping onto the bed, she runs her hands over the growing child fondly.

The bathroom door opens and Scorpius can see his father emerge from, through the tiny crack between the wardrobe doors. A cream colored towel around his waist.

"Baby," Rosanna rolls her head to the side. "Did you have a chance to look at names today?"

"Not yet love." Draco sighs, turning toward his chest of drawers.

Rosanna's playful tone is gone. "You wanted another girl."

"He's yours Rosanna, I'll love him."

Scorpius' heart sinks, his father didn't want him. His father, who held him on his shoulders when he wasn't tall enough to see. His father, who showered him with endless affection, who never skipped a single letter...never wanted a son.

Albus' hand finds his friend's, giving a reassuring squeeze. Because he knows what it's like to feel unwanted, in a way that Rose never would.

"What the hell does that mean?" Rosanna demands, the angry vein pulsing in her neck.

"I'll be a rubbish father to a son." Draco murmurs, stepping into his chosen outfit.

'Oh,' Scorpius all but sighs in relief. 'No, you'll be brilliant. You'll be...you'll be the best father anyone could ever have."

"He'll grow to resent me and I'll fail him. I'll fail you." The platinum haired man sits at the edge of their bed.

Rosanna reaches toward him, resting a hand on his lower back. "Draco, no you won't."

"Still nothing?" Harry asks Hermione, as she rejoins the conference room. Her tiny bump still easily concealed beneath her business attire.

"Not a word." The brunette frowns, no one within the ministry seems to have any information at all about their children's whereabouts.

"What about Delphi?" Ginny is wringing her hands.

"She's not in her office. No one's seen her all week." Draco rubs at his brow furiously.

"We need to do a welfare check, she could be in trouble." Leo suggests, standing beside her father in the huddle of bodies.

"What'd you know about a welfare check?" Ron asks, attempting a joke. She's never worked for the ministry.

"I listen." Leo crosses her arms. "Anyway, I know you guys are tied up; let me go."

"Mind if I tag along?" Lucius appears in the room, making his presence known. He's not alone.

Rosanna is there too. Supporting herself on underworked muscles, that ache with reanimation. Her dark wash jeans and mauve turtleneck are a bit too casual for the office. But she knows they won't be staying long.

Draco is stunned. Speechless and mouth gaping as it all comes flooding back to him. The last time he'd seen her conscious, Christmas Day on the Weasley's couch.

Two weeks before when she sobbed into her hands, during their last heated fight.

_"I can't do this much longer Draco." It had been more or a plea than an announcement._

_"You'll do this as long as you have to!" Draco hadn't coddled. Hadn't take a moment to apologize afterwards; he's still sorry.  
_

Draco doesn't know if she wants to embrace him or slap him. But still his feet can't stop moving toward her, as if on autopilot.

Leo is in her arms in a second. Rosanna holding her daughter tightly, stroking her platinum locks as she cries against her shoulder.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Leo confesses, she'd kept a strong exterior. For her siblings and for her father; and because part of her was afraid to fall apart.

"Somebody cursed my rings." Rosanna tells Leo, kissing her hair as she smooths it down.

"It wasn't because of-" Draco takes another hesitant step toward his wife.

"No." Rosanna says, meeting his stormy eyes. "There's nothing you could've done, it wasn't your fault."

When she reaches for him, Draco clasps her hand tightly between his. Kissing her knuckles and resting his cheek against them.

Rosanna squeezes his fingers sweetly. "Love you."

"I love you Ro." Draco murmurs against her skin. "I love you so much."

"I don't need your help, I can do it myself." Leo tells her grandfather, who wants to follow her. "And you can stay the hell away from me."

"Leo wait; please." Lucius calls after her. He never expected her to forgive him, but they need to stick together.

"There's nothing you can say!" Her mind is made up.

"I understand that you're angry-"

"You missed my wedding and you think I'm pissed?" Leo cuts him off, unable to stand another second of his half ass apology.

"Something along those lines." Lucius squares his shoulders.

"Try disappointed, hurt, gutted. Something along those lines." Leo's brown eyes are harsh and unrelenting.

She reminds him so much of her mother. "I only want the best for you."

"It would have been best for you to come."

"The damage is done." Lucius replies, flippantly. He doesn't often admit to being wrong. "No doubt your mother has told you all about how awful I am."

"That's another thing! Why do you assume my Mum thinks badly of you? She defended you. She said it's not your fault you are the way you are. But still you treat her like she's beneath you." Leo snaps.

"I've done everything in my power to keep her alive." He would never let any harm come to his daughter in law.

"There's a difference between keeping her alive and loving her. Everyone else put aside all the bullshit and welcomed your son with open arms. It's too bad you couldn't do the same for her."

"Rosanna thinks Draco's up bringing was cruel. That I harmed him in ways beyond repair." Lucius pauses, collecting his thoughts. "The things Draco had to do, because he loved her. The lengths he went to keep her, torture him to the depths of his soul. She blames others for his unhappiness when truly; she's the only one with the ability to inflict that type of pain."

Even if that were true, "Why didn't you come?"

"I see your father, so much in you. Longing for acceptance and to break free from lineage. I see your mother, when she was young, with all the fire in her eyes. I couldn't save them; I wanted to save you." Nothing could be more true.

"Grandpa," Leo sighs, "there's nothing to save me from."

"This muggle..."

"My husband." She cuts him off quickly.

"What will happen if your children are like him?" Lucius demands.

"I'll love them! I don't care about magic, or your traditions or any of that. But don't worry, I'm not a Malfoy anymore. At least I can't further disgrace your family name." Leo says.

"Be happy with him until he's gone. But don't have children." Lucius grips the end of his walking stick, forcefully.

"It's a little late for that." Leo averts her eyes.

Lucius stares at her in disbelief.

"I wanted to tell my parents first. But since they're off saving the world...again," she throws her arms up in exasperation, "this will have to do."

—

"There's gotta be a way we can get this stupid thing to work." Scorpius says through gritted teeth.

"Let me see." Rose takes the turner, holding it in her palm; at the ready. "Finite Incantatem." She casts the counter spell, if something was controlling the time turner, it's not anymore. "Give it one last go."

And they end up on the return train to Hogwarts. Just months before Leo is conceived, and days before the deatheaters are prepared to appear through the vanishing cabinet.

"Brilliant work Rose." Scorpius breathes, they scamper into an empty train car and devise a plan.


	15. Guilt and Grief

"Oh no, no, no." Scorpius hears his mother whisper, from behind the pillar.

"What's the matter?" His father demands, having just narrowly agreed to allow, a very pregnant, Rosanna to remain at Hogwarts, while the battle against Voldemort unfolds.

"I think...scratch that, I know my water just broke. But-"

"But nothing!" Draco cuts her off. "There's nothing to discuss."

There's a shuffling of feet. Scorpius peeks past the barrier that was obscuring him from view; his parents are gone.

"We hardly changed anything." Scorpius turns to Albus and Rose, in frustration. Feeling the time turner around his neck rattle to life. The bloody thing still doesn't work properly. Allowing them access to the past for no more than a few moments before catapulting them back to the present, in whatever timeline they'd created.

Each time, things seem to darken tenfold. More lives lost, more broken futures, more heartache. Almost as if time was playing a cruel trick. Scorpius is coming to realize that maybe his mother can't be saved without losing other things. Other things he can't live without.

"I'm telling you, I've seen them. In my dream." Harry says loudly, not to be ignored by the other occupants of the room.

"Harry," Hermione sighs, sympathetically.

"No, just think about it for a moment. The reason we can't locate them, the reason no one's seen them; it's because they didn't disappear. They're traveling through time." Harry insists, "Draco, your mark; have you felt anything? A twinge even?"

Draco remains silent, his expression hardening. His mark is not up for discussion.

"All time turners were destroyed, save for the one confiscated from Nott." Ron points out.

"And is it still there?" Harry asks.

"Don't be silly." Ginny chimes in. "The evidence room is under lock and key, with round the clock survalance. Only ministry employees can get in."

"What if it was an inside job? I've been thinking on it. Whoever cursed Rosanna, was close enough to do so without anyone realizing it. Whoever took the pictures we found in Nott's apartment, couldn't have been standing more than a few feet away. It had to be someone that didn't stand out. Someone who was there all a long." Harry looks like he hasn't slept in days, because truly he hasn't. The dark circles give his wide, blue, eyes a crazed appearance.

"That's just it then, isn't it?" Draco slaps his hands together, once. "We should risk our lives and travel through time, because of his dreams. That'll help us find the children."

"I suppose you know better, Malfoy? Go on then, tell us what to do." Harry snaps.

Ro rubs at her temples, watching Draco vacate the room.

"There he goes," Harry waves his hand, in the direction of Rosanna's husband. "Run along, the rest of us can sod off."

"It's not like that." Rosanna scoffs at him.

"That's how it was when you left the three of us to hunt Horcruxes, while you disappeared to warm the enemy's bed. That's how it's always been."

"Harry!" Ginny protests, "he didn't mean that." She turns her attention to Rosanna.

"Incase it was unclear to you, I didn't have many options. If I didn't leave with Draco when Voldemort wanted me to, he would have hunted me down. And if I was with you when he found me...that's game over for EVERYONE! So I did help you Harry. I helped you the only damn way I could." Rosanna turns on her heels and leaves. Ignoring the tongue lashing that Harry is receiving from his wife.

"Ro wait! Rosanna please!" Hermione calls after her.

Rosanna takes a deep breath before facing her. "I know what I did Hermione... I live with it everyday. I don't need Harry or anyone else to throw it back in my face."

"Harry- he- you know how he can be, when he's overwhelmed. And Draco says things to get under his skin, but everyone knows it's only old habits. Harry shouldn't have said those things, but you must understand, he's out of his mind with guilt and grief over Albus." Hermione explains, wringing her hands between them.

"My kid is missing too." Rosanna says, pursing her lips. "We can't be at each other's throats like this. It'll only make things worse."

"We'll get it sorted, you just," Hermione smiles softly, relieved that her friend is alive and well. "Try to get Malfoy back on board."

Rosanna nods. "Hermione I...really was always trying to help you."

"You did help. Harry knows that, Ron too. Leaving when you did, was brilliant; selfless and brave. I've always admired that about you. But if you hadn't, we would've left sooner. We'd have gone into hiding, we would have kept you safe. The three of us discussed that at length; many times." Hermione confesses. "So I know Harry, in particular, carries a fair bit of guilt over that."

"He shouldn't." Rosanna swallows hard. "We were kids; trying to save each other, trying to save ourselves, trying to save the world. And we did. But it never really felt like winning, because of everything we lost."

"We didn't lose each other." Hermione reaches out to give her friend's hand a squeeze.

Rosanna squeezes back. "No, we didn't."

"Who does Potter think he is?" Draco rants, as Rosanna enters his office. He's been stewing for the past ten minutes, ready to explode.

"Draco..."

"Have I ever brought up his scar? Made a joke of it? 'My scar is hurting, my scar is hurting.'" He fumes, slamming his fist into the table. "Will you stop it with the lights Darling?"

"What?" Rosanna scowls, looking up at the flickering. Was she doing that? "Oh, sorry."

His demeanor changes instantly. Not a trace of anger evident on his now concerned features. "Are you feeling alright? Should I get Dr. Balmon?"

"No, I'm ok." She assures him. Her hand covering his inches higher; making her intentions clear.

Draco doesn't stop her, inhaling sharply as warm fingers cup the underside of his forearm, through his dress shirt.

"Baby," she whispers, "does it hurt?"

"No," he murmurs, "but it feels different. Not like it did before. Not like it has since he's been gone either."

Rosanna nods, "ok." Unbuttoning and rolling up his sleeve to examine the skin beneath.

"Stop," Draco growls, when his wife begins pressing kisses to his mark. "I don't want you worried about this."

"Yeah well, it comes with the territory."

"Rosanna," he says in exasperation. "You were on your deathbed only hours ago. In three weeks time, I've managed absolutely nothing but fail to realize what the problem was and lose our only son. Corina is lost without you. Vega struggles with Legilimency, Polaris is still trying to sort things out, Arlo wants to take care of everything and everyone. Leo, the poor girl asked if I regret having her, and Scorpius would rather leave than stay with me. They need their mother."

"Draco, what happened isn't your fault. I know you were doing everything you could." Rosanna knows her husband. He's a great father and he loves their children without condition.

"I'm not enough and you aren't around."

"You think I didn't want to be there?" This again, she'd truly done a number on him.

Draco's eyes soften, "I know you did."

Rosanna steps into his waiting arms, inhaling the scent of shampoo and cologne and...Draco. Resting her lips against the nape of his neck. "You're so still."

"Pardon?" Draco chuckles.

"It's hard to explain. Sometimes it's like the whole world is spinning and nobody feels it but me. You make me feel like I can stay in one spot without getting dizzy. You make everything still." She does her best to explain.

"Still," Draco murmurs, into the crown of her head, pulling her close. Holding her still.

Somehow the absence of the imperius curse between his parents, had landed Scorpius in a timeline where Harry Potter lost the war to Lord Voldemort. A world where Albus and Rose...don't exist.

Now Scorpius is alone in the slytherin common room.

"Scorpius, what are you still doing here?" A familiar voice scolds him. The girl, his sister, is all done up in a slytherin quidditch uniform.

"Polaris?" He squints, it looks more like Vega. And he'd never been one to mix them up. But Vega can't play quidditch, or most sports for that matter. She certainly wouldn't be sporting slytherin colors.

"Very funny, you're going to be late to the game." Vega rolls her eyes.

Scorpius gapes at her, he's never been good at quidditch either.

"Chop, chop," Polaris scolds, joining them frI'm the staircase.

She's never looked so identical to her twin in all of Scorpius' life.

Draco and Rosanna's son never acquired their talent for quidditch. Still he suits up, joining his sisters on the pitch for a game. "What erm, which position?"

"Come again?" The twins reply in unison, as they often do in this timeline.

"Keeper? Beater?" Scorpius asks.

"Seeker, you toss pot." Polaris rolls her eyes at him. "Quit fooling around and get ready to pound the Gryffindor filth into the ground."

"Gryffindor filth," he gulps, forcing a nervous smile; "right."

Scorpius tries to blend in, but his sudden curiosity in Harry Potter and the wizarding war catches the attention of Hogwart's head mistress. Dolores Umbridge demands that he be sent to the ministry of magic immediately. To meet with his parents, so they could, 'straighten things out.'

To make matters worse the time turner had gone missing, after his unfortunate quidditch match. He can't exactly leave without it.

The second he enters the ministry building, Scorpius can see the difference. In the way things are run, in the way things are displayed, most importantly the people who are in power.

His father, appears to have made quite a name for himself as minister for magic. Ruling closely under Voldemort, praised like some sort of hero, for his part in bringing about the dark lord's victory.

His mother; never strayed far from the deranged Bellatrix Lestrange. Taking pleasure in torturing muggles and muggle borns alike. Using her gifts to get information, from even the most unwilling of victims. She was a monster in her own right, according to all reports from his classmates.

Understandably, Scorpius is nervous to see them. To see if any, or all of what he's heard is true.

"You know I don't like to be kept waiting." Rosanna swings open the door to her office, before Scorpius can gather the courage to knock.

"S-sorry Mum, everything's moved around."

She narrows her eyes at him, "did you hit your head?"

His mother's fingers are cold and harsh as they move hair from his temples, checking for injury that might explain his bizarre behavior.

"Dolores said you had an off game, fell off your broom."

"Well yes," Scorpius nods. Taking the opportunity to really look at her. Hair pulled into a crisp updo, not a strand out of place. Her eyes are the same brown he remembers but somehow more stern, almost sinister. Heavy makeup and dark clothing, dripping in jewels. She reminds him of...Narcissa.

"Show me." Rosanna insists, her fingers now wrapped firmly around his wrist.

"Mum?" His first instinct is to pull away, but her grasp tightens.

"I don't want to without your permission, you know that Scorpius. Don't make me." Her gaze relentless.

Oh, he realizes. She wants to look into his mind. She's never done that. Certainly never threatened to enter by force.

"Well I- erm-"

"Rosanna, what's keeping you?" Draco demands, from behind her. Seated impatiently at the desk.

Rosanna whispers, "don't make me."

Scorpius nods, moving both hands to his sides, bracing himself. Clearly neither of them have a choice.

"It doesn't hurt," Rosanna whispers, resting her palm against his cheek. Forging headlong into his memories.

When she pulls away, Scorpius isn't sure what to say.

"Rosanna," a voice hisses, shoving the door open all the way.

Scorpius turns to see who is beside him; Bellatrix Lestrange.

"I hate to break up your coddling session, but there's real work to be done. Looks like Draco will have to handle this one." Bellatrix jabs a finger at Scorpius.

"Who is it this time?" Rosanna smirks, in a way that makes her son's hair stand on edge.

The man standing behind Bellatrix shoves his captive into view.

"Ro?" The man stammers. Dean Thomas, they'd been to school together.

"Friend of yours?" Bellatrix flicks her tongue over rotten teeth.

"Acquaintance." Rosanna shrugs a shoulder. "Dean Thomas, brave Gryffindor, member of the resistance," she sizes him up. "This one might take a while."

"Then we best get to it, the Dark Lord is very interested to see what you can get out of him." Bellatrix hisses.

"I'll be with you in one minute." Rosanna holds up a finger.

Bellatrix huffs, motioning for the men to follow her. "I'll get him warmed up for you."

"Mum what are you-"

"Scorpius." She narrows her eyes at him impatiently, "as you can see I'm on a tight schedule." Rosanna walks over to Draco, touching his cheek briefly. Not with the tenderness Scorpius is accustomed to, almost like a business transaction. "I'd start by taking him out into the woods. Make sure he won't need to come back and see us."

With that she disappears, leaving him alone with his father.

—

"Where are we going?" Scorpius asks, into the quiet night air.

"We're nearly there." Draco snaps.

"Look if you're gonna kill me-"

"What?" Draco laughs loudly at this. "Why on earth would I kill you Scorpius? You're my only son."

"Oh ok...cool, I'm safe so I can carry on the family name."

"Sure." Draco huffs.

"Not that I think you'd ever kill any of the girls either." Scorpius rambles in. "Leo's too too special, Arlo's too smart, Vega and Polaris...they're the twins, you know? And Corina-"

"Corina?" His father turns back to face him.

"She's uh- she's my sister. Nearly two, she's got," Scorpius feels a lump rise in his throat. "She's got darker hair like Mum and Arlo, brown eyes, loves to dance and she...she's not here. Because of me."

Draco clears his throat. "Keep up will you?"

"Sorry," Scorpius speeds up. There's a beat of uncomfortable silence between them. "Couldn't we have apparated?"

"Not unless we want everyone at the ministry to know where we're headed."

"Does Mum know? Where we're headed?"

"Generally speaking." Draco nods, "she knows what it's safe for her to know."

"You love her a lot." Scorpius says.

The older man pauses, "I do."

Stopping at a tree, near the far end of the forest, Draco draws out his wand. Tapping it three times against the bark. Slowly a small opening appears, stretching larger into a narrow entry way.

Revealing Ron and Hermione hidden inside, wands drawn to defend themselves.

So maybe just maybe- "Rose?" Scorpius asks, in a whisper.

"Why've you brought him here?" Hermione snaps, coming around from behind Ron. Who was clearly attempting to shield her from any threat, with his own body.

"I need to get him back where he's from." Draco explains.

"He wants the time turner." Ron narrows his eyes at the platinum blonde man.

"We only have one shot at this. How can you be sure he knows what to do?" Hermione is skeptical, understandably so.

"I know what to do." Scorpius replies solemnly. If he puts things back the way they were, he loses his Mum. If he leaves things as they are, he loses a sister, and Harry and...his only friends. "I couldn't bring myself to do it before, I'm ready now. I need to go home, to Rose and Albus-"

Scorpius breaks off, Snape's gaze locking with his.

"Yes?" Severus raises a brow.

"You're...wow." Scorpius stumbles around the words.

"Very articulate." Snape drawls.

"Sorry, we haven't met." The boy rushes to explain.

"I suppose there was a falling out, after the war?" The former professor's brows furrow.

"You die." There's no nice way to say it.

"We all have to make sacrifices." Snape says with resolution. Better to die for a cause he believes in, than to live in the world that he does.

"You're a hero, Harry always speaks so highly of you. It's an honor." Scorpius is in awe of him.

"Potter speaks highly of me?" The dark haired man almost smiles.

Scorpius nods, "he named his son Albus Severus. I'm your memory and Dumbledore's."

"Tell the boy," Snape pauses. "Tell Albus, that I'm proud he shares my name."

"I will." Scorpius promises.

"What about Rose?" Ron asks. "Who is she? Why'd you think she'd be here?"

Hermione is still holding the time turner in her palm, not ready to give it up just yet.

"She's your daughter." Scorpius breathes.

"My daughter?" The red head takes a step backwards.

"And Hermione's. Bloody brilliant, stubborn as they come, not afraid to tell me when I'm being stupid." He draws in a deep breath, "perfect. She's absolutely perfect, and I would do anything to have her back. Then of course there's Hugo, your son. He's a bit younger. We were always telling him to gerroff. Have to apologize for that, because I'll be damned if I don't miss him him now." Scorpius chokes on his words, too painful to speak.

Hermione steps forward, placing the misplaced time turner into his hand.


	16. I'll Find You

"Leo-" Arlo pauses at the open door. Not at all expecting to see her older sister.

"Can I come in?" Leo asks, giving her a forced smile.

"Yes, please." Arlo, steps aside, allowing her entry.

"You've got new furniture," Leo remarks. Taking in the electric blue, velvet, settee and chairs.

"Yeah," Arlo nods. "Well, a few months back."

"I guess I haven't been home much." The platinum blonde admits. "But...that's going to change."

"Did something happened? Was it the harpies?" Arlo can't imagine they'd let her go. She's a legacy after all.

"No, it's nothing bad. Henry and I-" Leo takes a steadying breath. "We're going to have a baby."

"Oh." Arlo gasps. "Oh! Are you...you planned it?"

Leo huffs a laugh, "we've been trying since the wedding."

"Brilliant then, congratulations." Arlo beams at her. They have their differences, but they're family.

"Thanks." Leo pauses, she can hear Corina from the next room over. Her laugh echos through the house. "Sounds like she's enjoying her stay."

"She loves Marco." Arlo shrugs, "he's good with her."

"I was thinking you might like a break by now. But it seems like you have it covered." Leo says, bowing out gracefully.

"Leo, you don't have to go." Arlo reaches a hand out to catch her wrist.

The older woman hesitates.

"Stay."

Leo turns back to her sister. "It was me, you know."

"What're you on about?" Arlo's brows furrow.

"Delphi cursed Mum's rings."

"Why would she? Delphi loves Mum." Surely there's been some kind of mistake.

"Delphi kept journal, after journal, chronicling it all. She studied Mum, like an experiment; she studied me.

Mum wanted to be close to me, and I just... kept pulling myself away. That's how she got close to her, and then she almost killed her. And I was none the wiser." Leo explains. As always, she's brings misfortune to those she loves.

Arlo waits, taking it all in. "I still don't understand, why?"

"Her parents are Voldemort and Bellatrix. She wants to have a family reunion somewhere in the past and she used Scorpius to help her. Now he's missing, Rose and Al too. Mum and Dad went to find them but-"

"It's not your fault Leo." Arlo stops her. "It never was. It was always hard, especially on Mum, to give you space. But she did, because she thought you wanted it. Not because she wanted you to go." Arlo assures her.

Leo takes a deep breath, "you're sure you don't mind me staying?"

"You're always welcome here."

—

Rosanna finds Harry, pacing his office.

"Ginny said you wanted to see me." She announces herself.

Harry nods, "please, sit." He motions to the brown chair, on the opposite side of his desk. "I'm sorry for what I said. I was out of line, we both know that."

"Harry, I understand how hard this is. At the end of the day; at the end of all of this, I just hope that's not how you feel about me." Rosanna says, accepting his invitation.

"I've never had a bad thing to say about you Rosanna, truly." Harry eyes her warily. "I think that you're brilliant, always have."

Ro gnaws at her bottom lip, waiting for him to continue.

"If I was hacked off at anyone, it was Malfoy. I shouldn't have taken it out on you." He apologizes. "But you have no idea how frustrating it's been, to watch you stride headlong into danger, either for him or because of him."

"Draco could never, and would never hurt me. Even if he had...that wouldn't be your fault." The weight of the world was on his shoulders, all those years ago. It doesn't have to be anymore.

"What was it like?" The man asks, leaning his elbows against the desk. "The imperius curse, what did it feel like?"

She shrugs, that was over twenty years ago. "Like floating, you don't have to think. You don't have to feel, you just do."

"Do you think what Nott said could've been true then? With Voldemort and the polyjuice?" Harry wonders.

"Maybe," Rosanna sighs. "I guess anything's possible. But in my heart of hearts, Draco is Leo's father. That's the only way the prophecy would've worked."

"You shouldn't have had to do what you did."

"I don't regret the decisions I made." She doesn't regret Leo or any part of her life with Draco. "But Draco took the fall for them, and for that I will always be sorry."

Harry doesn't scoff at the prospect, the way he once would have. Over the years he's developed a tolerance, maybe even a liking to Draco Malfoy. "Were your ears ringing?" Harry quips, when the man in question appears in the doorway.

Rosanna turns to face her husband, watching him step aside, to reveal Albus and Scorpius.

Draco affords Harry a brief nod of understanding. They were both arseholes, no need to make anymore fuss over it. In that aspect, they knew each other very well.

"Mum!" Scorpius cries, rushing into her waiting arms.

"My sweet boy," she kisses his platinum hair, "are you ok? Let me look at you." Rosanna pulls back, checking him over thoroughly.

"I'm ok Mum, I promise." Scorpius assures her. Blue eyes full of unshed tears. "But how are you awake? I tried to help you, to change it; but I couldn't. I couldn't save you...I tried."

"Scorpius, saving me is not your job." Rosanna shakes her head.

"But Delphi said-"

"Delphi isn't who we thought she was." Ro says, "we'll explain at home."

Scorpius nods in agreement. He wants nothing more than to go home.

—

It takes about ten days, ten days for anything to feel remotely close to normal.

Corina is a sobbing mess, once she catches a glimpse of _her_ Mummy. Draco swears she doesn't let go of Rosanna for an entire week afterwards.

Scorpius watches over his mother like a hawk. Because now that she's well, he's going to make sure she stays that way.

Polaris is a bit prickly in nature, she's never been much of a hugger. But when Rosanna's arms envelope her, she begs her not to let go.

Vega is all but hysterical, weeping with relief. It's hard to feel everything, and almost impossible to do so alone.

Arlo is slightly standoffish, she adores her Mum. Only the fear that she'll disappear again outshines her happiness.

Leo, ever the wild card, tearfully tells Rosanna she's pregnant. "I'm gonna need you now, more than ever."

Somehow they settle, into a new normal. Leo and Arlo return to their respective homes. Instead of occupying their old bedrooms. The school aged children return to Hogwarts, Scorpius under special supervision.

Until it's only Rosanna, Draco and Corina left at the manner. The little girl sleeping soundly on their shared bed. Draco and Rosanna sneaking off to the ensuite, for a moment of alone time.

Relaxing in a warm bubble bath. Draco's back resting easily against his wife's chest, breathing together in easy silence.

Rosanna's the one who finally breaks it. "How long do you think-"

"Here we go," Draco rolls his eyes. Tracing circles on her knee, hiked up alongside his torso, in the oversized tub.

"No, think about it." She nudges him with her thigh. "Everything happened so fast, Nott, the sickness, the time turner. Scorpius finding his way back, me getting better, Delphi disappearing without a trace. After all the calculated games she was playing...how could she just disappear? Doesn't she want to finish the job?"

"Maybe she lost her nerve." He offers, trying to put her mind at ease. "Or realized that she was in over her head and skipped town. There hasn't been a trace of her, the ministry is still looking."

"Do you think it's over? Do you think it'll ever really be over?"

"I don't know Ro." Draco sighs, turning his face toward the hand lightly caressing his hair. Pressing a kiss to the inside of her wrist, "it's impossible to say."

They fall back into a silence. Draco hyper aware of the steady rise and fall of his wife's chest. 'Just keep breathing.'

"Baby?" Rosanna interrupts his internal reverie.

"Hmm?"

"Are you falling asleep?"

"No," he chuckles, "but before I forget." Draco summons her replacement rings, allowing them to mold to her finger.

Rosanna smiles down at her left hand. "Thank you. My finger has felt very naked without them." She draws them closer for examination. "This sapphire is bigger... and the diamonds. I only had one band, not one on each side!"

"It's called an upgrade. Honestly Rosanna, you'll wake the baby." Draco shushes her.

"My old rings were big enough." If anyone thought she was flashy before, they'll have a field day now.

"I proposed to you over twenty years ago; since then you've given me six perfect children, and changed my life." Draco begins justifying his decision. "You've been faithful and patient and you have adored me with ever fiber of your being. Giving you a replica of what was would be an injustice. I love you even more now."

"So you'd marry me again?" Rosanna asks.

"In a heartbeat." Draco replies, without hesitation. "Why would you even question that?"

"Because we don't know how this ends for me. If being a conduit will eventually make me sick; or kill me." She pauses, drawing in a deep breath.

"I'm afraid I won't see Corina grow up or Scorpius graduate. I'm afraid Vega will always struggle with legilimency, and that Polaris won't ever stop fighting what she wants so badly.

I'm afraid that Arlo will always feel like she has to step up in my absence. I'm afraid Leo will have questions that she'll need her mother to answer, and I won't be there."

Draco clear his throat. "When I was on trial for what I did you, I had those same thoughts. Maybe not exactly, we had far less children back then. But I was afraid, more than anything, that Leo would need me when I couldn't be there. It was all consuming, the fear of leaving you, without a choice. I could feel it bubble up inside me; too much to bear. But you were there and you just...took it away. All of my misguided anger, all of my fear; you just took it.

I want to be that for you. In whatever capacity you need. We're bonded, we can shoulder the burden together. Let me take it away." Draco pleads.

Rosanna shakes her head, brown eyes glossy. "I don't wanna burn you. I don't wanna burn everything I touch."

"A small price to pay, to be touched by something as magnificent as you." Draco murmurs.

Rosanna huffs a laugh. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Love me?" He offers, just as she had, the night of their Yule ball.

"I do," she murmurs, against the crown of his head. "That's the only reason I entertain your bullshit."

"Bring that filthy mouth here." Draco smirks, turning around to face her. Cupping Rosanna's chin in his hand, brushing his thumb over her plump bottom lip, "I'll put it to good use."

"Please do Malfoy." Rosanna gives an exaggerated wink.

"You're incorrigible Malfoy." Draco deals her cheek a chastising love tap. "Ten points from Gryffindor."

"Leave my house points alone, you bastard." She giggles, kissing him with reckless abandon. Feeling just as hopelessly, and entirely, in love with him as she did at sixteen.

His mouth smiling against hers. "Make me." One hand tangles in her hair. The other just resting against her throat, in a way that's mutually pleasing for both of them.

Rosanna nudges him back, with the intention of taking the upper hand. Draco loses his balance, thumping against the metal tap.

"Your head!" Rosanna protests, rushing toward him. "Draco, let me see. Are you ok?"

The man dissolves into deep belly laughter. Coaxing Rosanna back to a calm, with a series of long, fluent kisses. Chasing her lips when she draws back.

"No, just stay." Ro demands, placing a hand on his lower abdomen. "It's safer this way, Grandpa."

"Don't you ever-"

Before he can get the words out, her mouth is on him. Sucking like she means it, and not just to pass the time.

Draco gathers her hair in his fist. "Fuck yes sweetheart."

She hums, increasing her pace, loving his breathy groans. Knowing Draco isn't a fan of teasing, she never draws it out too long. Still taking her time to worship his cock, the same way she would any other part of him.

"Love you." Draco murmurs, stroking her hollowed cheek.

Rosanna pulls away with a pop, her hand taking the place of her mouth. Sweeping her thumb over the head of his erection, brushing over the pearl of precum beading there. "I love you so much," Rosanna kisses his furrowed brow. "Want you so much."

"You have me." He chokes out. "The parts I'm proud of, the parts I tried for so long to hide. All of them belong to you, every last bit of me...yours."

Her chest constricts at the words, "mine." Returning her mouth to his waiting member, he humors her for a moment or two, before voicing his complaint.

"I don't want to cum in your mouth." Draco all but growls, voice full of gravel.

Rosanna draws away reluctantly.

"Don't pout darling, it's unbecoming." Draco tuts, turning her toward the mirror; now charmed to cover the length of the wall. Rosanna's arms positioned against the side of the tub. Draco moving himself behind her, encouraging Ro to further part her knees.

Her brown eyes flutter closed, when his member ghosts over her backside.

Draco allows this for a moment. Smoothing long, strawberry blonde locks, over Rosanna's back. Then leaning down to whisper, "I want to see your pretty face."

She smirks, gaze finding his in their reflection. Watching intently as Draco begins roughly palming her breasts.

"These are lovely." He remarks, plucking Rosanna's nipples. Her eyes threatening to close of their own accord. "Look," Draco insists. "This isn't to be missed."

She lets out a low moan, peeling her eyes open.

"See how pretty you are? Prettiest eyes, prettiest lips, prettiest tits. Even your pussy is pretty." He croons, slipping one hand down to her folds. "So wet. You like watching don't you?"

She makes a helpless sort of whining sound, that goes straight to his cock. "Please baby."

"You're in trouble now sweet girl," Draco chuckles. "I know all your secrets." Which only seems fitting, after all she is, and always will be the deepest and most desperate desire of his heart.

—

Rosanna has not returned to work, largely at Draco's request. She's hardly complaining though, being home with Corina and planning for her first grandchild, keeps her busy enough.

They're just returning home from a rather large shopping haul. Leo is meant to come over for dinner. So Draco offers to put Corina down for a nap, while Ro gets the ingredients sorted.

The door to Corina's nursery clicks closed behind him. The little girl fell asleep almost instantaneously, a long day of retail therapy has worn her out.

A muffled thump, from the master bedroom draws his attention. Perhaps Rosanna has come up to look for him. "Sweetheart?"

"Not quite." The answering voice is not his wife's, but still someone he knows well enough to recognize.

"What do you want?" Draco demands, keeping his tone measured, as he takes in the scene before him.

"Where's Rosanna?" Delphi asks, standing beside a very helpless looking Leo.

Thinking on his feet, Draco tells her, "she's not home."

"Don't lie," Delphi snaps, her wand coming into view. "I heard her come in."

"My mistake. Why don't you go down to her?"

"Nice try." Delphi shakes her head. "Call her up here."

"Delphi, nobody has to get hurt," Draco says.

"Call her now Draco, or Leo will get hurt." Delphi digs the tip of her wand into Leo's back.

"Dad," Leo whispers. "Don't."

"How sweet Lele," the other woman sneers. "Now you want to be the hero. Now you care about your mummy."

"I've always cared." Leo argues.

"Liar!" Delphi bellows, patience wearing thin. "Get Rosanna."

Draco's eyes set on Delphi, his Adam's apple bobs as he swallows. His wife or his daughter. His resolution is evident on his features, before he forces the words passed his lips. "Rosanna, are you busy?" He calls.

"No baby," she hollers up the staircase. "What's up?"

She's still downstairs, she's still safe. Again Draco hesitates.

"I'll Avada her, don't test me." Delphi warns.

"Come up here, will you love?" The words tear from Draco's throat.

She'll know something is wrong, Malfoy tries to assure himself. She'll feel my panic and Leo's, she'll know something is wrong. She'll come in, wand at the ready, and she'll-

Rosanna stands at the doorway, perfectly relaxed, in her ripped denims and simple pink t-shirt. "Delphi."

"Hey Ro. I'd ask if you've missed me, but why would you? Who needs a stand in when you can have the real thing? Leo has been around constantly, since you've recovered from your illness. You should thank me really."

Delphi pauses. "You could've had me, you know? I was there, I wanted you to teach me, I loved you! I tried to give you everything you wanted, but you didn't want it from me. Only your precious little Leo."

"She's my daughter Delphi." Rosanna explains.

"Do you think she cares?" The other woman scowls. Where was she when you were looking for a prodigy? Why were you so desperate to latch on to anyone who shared so much as an age with your daughter? I took care of you, all those long nights in the office. You confided in me. But you never loved me, not like her."

"I'll always love her. No matter what she does, no matter how far apart we drift, she can always find her way back to me and know she's welcome." Rosanna says, brown eyes fixed on her eldest daughter. "But that doesn't mean I don't care about you. You're very special to me. One doesn't cancel out the other."

"I cursed you!" Delphi reminds her, none too gently.

"You're angry," Ro says in response, "so hurt and upset."

"Don't you dare use your mind tricks on me Rosanna, I'll kill you." Delphi turns her wand on her former mentor.

"It doesn't have to be like this." Rosanna breathes, holding up both hands.

"Yes it does, because I've gone too far and now it can never be like it was. You'll never trust me, you'll send me to Azkaban, and then you'll forget about me. Just like everyone else." Delphi knows how people are, how quickly they turn you away once they don't want you anymore.

"I won't, Delphi I swear, I won't."

"I don't believe you," Delphi scowls. "No, there's only one way."

"Let Leo go," Rosanna pauses, to collect herself, "please."

"Come take her place." Delphi arches a brow.

Rosanna takes a step forward, and Draco flinches, but makes no move to stop her. When she reaches Leo, she runs a hand over her platinum waves. Nudging the girl toward her father. "Gladly."

Leo moves on shaky legs, Draco catching her in his arms, the second she's within reach. Shielding her protectively from the the scene before her.

"I'll find you Ro." Draco promises, watching Delphi slip the time turner around his wife's neck.

"No," Delphi shrugs dismissively, "you won't."


End file.
